<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solveil by EmmySueC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669164">Solveil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmySueC/pseuds/EmmySueC'>EmmySueC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solveil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Elves, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmySueC/pseuds/EmmySueC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynaris Makatza has spent his entire life growing up in Parchwood Veil, home to one of the northernmost Elvish clans on the continent. Born of a human father and elven mother, Lynaris is the male half of a set of twins. As the twins grew, they took on many of their mother's traits, being lithe in body, quick on their feet, and troublemakers in their own right but while his sister outgrew their antics to be more serious like their father, Lynaris continued with his need to stray beyond the bounds the clan had set forth as a "safe zone". It nearly cost him his life once or twice. When he grew old enough to start taking up major responsibilities, his father began to teach him how to hunt and regaled Lynaris with stories of the days when he belonged to The Grae of Cobalt. Despite the warnings and cautions, the stories were filled with, they only fueled Lyanris's need to go out into the world and see it all for himself. See, the Parchwood Elves aren't the biggest fan of humans, but they are a necessary nuisance for trading. When Lynaris gets to visit Cobalt for the first time and meets Ladon Stryker, his heart isn't sure what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solveil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Main Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anyone who may come across this work of fiction, please understand that this is not anywhere close to being its finished format. The story, in and of itself, if complete, but it needs work. Lots of editing, some re-writing, and introductory parts done better. I've uploaded this here mainly as a way to easier share it with the people who have been reading it and are helping me out with the editing process. So please, if you do read it, I would love to have your feedback, but just know that things are bound to change, it will be broken up into chapters and there will eventually be a sequel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Breathe Lynaris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> breathing,” Lynaris responded in exasperation. He and his father had been at the northernmost edge of the veil for over three hours practicing with the new bow he’d constructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when you shoot you’re not. I’m watching you hold your breath when you draw the bow. Lift your elbow a little higher, stand a little straighter, boy. Who taught you how to shoot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris laughed, “You did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed his father’s instructions carefully and sighted another arrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Because it doesn’t look like it. It looks like Rowan taught you.” His father responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris almost lost his composure. If Elder Rowan had been around to hear that, the two of them would be banned from the archery range for another week. It was bad enough that they couldn’t be there now, but that was Lynaris’s fault and the look on Elder Rowan’s face had been priceless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lynaris, I don’t think this is a good idea. What if we get caught?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nera, you worry too much. We’ve been practicing this. There’s no way for it to go wrong.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris sat next to his twin high in one of the trees surrounding the Chamber. They had just perfected a new batch of pigment for his prank arrows.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See, you say that, but Ris, if you haven’t noticed, things tend to not go right for us. Especially you. What if the powder doesn’t spread? What if it </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>does</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> spread but it doesn’t stick? Have we really thought about this?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re so scared, go hide somewhere. If it does go wrong, then I’m the only one who gets caught. We wouldn’t want to tarnish your perfect reputation now would we, you goody-good.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynera crossed her arms and opened her mouth to deliver her retort when the doors to the Chamber opened below them. The Elder Council filed out one by one, followed by three senior members of the Rangers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris watched them with piqued interest. He and his twin were too high up to hear any of the conversation going on, but it looked to Lynaris as if it were urgent. Asherah and Enver frowned at one another as one of the Rangers pointed into the distance. Sema, Commander of the Rangers, stepped between them, said a few words and then the Rangers left on whatever business they had to attend to. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think they were talking about?” Lynera whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know but I want to find out. Rangers travel in groups of two normally. It must be something big if they’re requiring a third.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris shouldered his bow, abandoning his plan of covering the Elders in blue paint and began to make his way across the branches of the nearby trees. His twin attempted to follow but they’d only crossed two trees before Lynaris stopped her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t you move more quiet like? They’ll hear us if you keep stepping with your toes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am being quiet. The leaves are barely rustling.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And yet you’ve failed to notice there’s no wind today. Leaves don’t rustle if there's no wind. Use your whole foot, tread softly and don’t hold your breath.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris turned his attention back to the group below them. Only Rowan and Sema were left. Their gazes locked on the direction the Rangers had gone. Something big was going on indeed, but why carry on outside the Chamber?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems as if I’ve found two little birds who’ve ventured too far from their nest.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of Lynaris’s hair stood on end at the sound of Falkin’s familiar voice. Rather than immediately panic, he slowly turned and met his friend's eyes with a grin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And so I see the cat has learned to climb.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been climbing trees since before you were born, Ris,” Falkin winked and threw his legs over the side of the branch, making no effort to dampen the noise he made, “They already know you’re up here by the way. Lynera gave you away when the door opened. She moved too quickly.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris glared at his sister who just shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t like heights and looking down for so long made me dizzy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falkin laughed, “We live in treehouses, Lynera. Our entire lives are spent in and among them. How are you afraid of heights?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not afraid!” She pouted, “I just don’t like it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have lessons with Mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that, Lynera made her way to the trunk and shimmied her way down. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falkin’s attention turned back to Lynaris, “So, little bird, what did you have planned for my father today?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, my original plan got waylaid by curiosity but my backup should happen any moment now.” Lynaris smirked. He would have loved to nail Rowan with one of his new arrows but making him clean up a much larger and tedious mess was worth it too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No sooner had the two of them looked down from their perch when one of the scout trainees came jogging up to the Elders. Falkin’s jaw went slack with disbelief. “Ris…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful, isn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The trainee, impossible to tell which one because of his circumstance, was blue from head to toe. He gestured and pointed back in the directions of the armory, clearly distressed and trying to explain what happened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You turned him blue? How in heavens did you turn him that shade of blue?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“With this,” Lynaris pulled out one of his arrows from his quiver “I modified a practice arrow so it explodes on impact and when you try to wash the powder off with water, it stains whatever it’s on. Even skin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lynaris Makatza, you little genius.” Falkin took the arrow and examined the end of it. Instead of an arrowhead there was a small padded ball, usually dipped in paint for practice hunts and for teaching trainees they weren’t hiding well enough. This “ball” though was more of a sack and filled with a powdery substance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m almost eighteen. I’m not little Falkin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In height maybe not, but you are still very much a baby, my friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? You’re what? 102?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“110, thank you very little. Just last week in fact.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, also a baby then?” Lynaris stuck out his tongue and ducked as Falkin swung the prank arrow he still had in his hand, “H-hey! Watch it with that! I don’t have very many and I need to save them for--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“LYNARIS! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THAT TREE!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falkin winked and handed the arrow back, “I’ll be sure to kiss the welts he leaves. Have fun.” He disappeared into the canopy without so much as a twitch of a leaf.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lynaris Makatza! Get down here!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris sighed and eased his way to the forest floor. Rowan stood there red faced, his foot tapping. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Elder Rowan?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you ‘Yes, Elder Rowan’ me, you deviant.” Rowan pointed a finger in the direction the trainee had run off in, “Care to explain the state of my armory?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris shrugged, “I haven’t been to the armory all day, sir. I had class this morning with Elder Sema involving tracking and then Lynera and I had animal handling with the stable master.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan’s jaw clenched, “That very well may be, but you seem to forget that nothing happens in this veil without the Elder Council knowing and I know you decided on some late night target practice.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if I may be so bold Elder Rowan, if the Council knows everything that happens, why do you need me to tell you what happened? Surely you can put the clues together.” Lynaris held his hands out in a helpless gesture. He knew he was going to pay for his impudence but it was worth seeing Rowan lose his cool.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will bite your tongue,” Rowan advanced and grabbed him by the clasps of his cloak, “Your mother isn’t around to get you out of trouble this time you mongrel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If that had been the first time Lynaris had heard the insult it would have stung, but he’d grown used to the taste of disgust rolling off of Rowan so now it was just unpleasant rather than hurtful. Mongrel, half-breed, defect, he’d heard them all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keitha may not be, but I am Rowan. Release my son.” A new voice said from behind Lynaris.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan’s eyes slid towards the newcomer, “You have no authority here Garrett. You’re lucky enough to be tolerated.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No authority? Even when it comes to my son? I dare say Rowan, what could he possibly have done to warrant such a threat from you?” Lynaris could hear his father’s sly smile barely hidden behind his facial hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris had the same gleam in his eyes. If there was anyone in the clan that dislike Rowan as much as he did, it was his Garrett.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan’s fist unclenched from around Lynaris’s cloak but his piercing gaze never waivered, “One week without the range. Minimum. We’ll see if you can pass the scout course after that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Rowan walked away, Lynaris made the mistake of relaxing and breathing a sigh of relief. He felt his father’s bear-like vice grip on the back of his neck, “Care to explain to me what that was all about, son?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris swallowed and did his best to feign ignorance. “Couldn’t tell you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh huh,” It didn’t sound like his father believed him. Lynaris hadn’t really expected him to. “I don’t suppose it would have anything to do with the small colorful explosion in the armory, would it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sheepish grin danced on Lynaris’s lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lynaris,” Garrett sighed, “Son, these childish pranks have to stop. Your mother and I can’t keep rescuing you every time you end up in Elder Rowan’s clutches. One of these days he’s going to reprimand you and there won’t be a thing either of us can do about it.” His father’s grasp eased a little but he still steered them in a direction </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>away</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> from the armory. Too bad, Lynaris wanted to see his handiwork.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris felt eyes on him and quickly scanned the trees from side to side. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out but it seemed as if Garrett hadn’t noticed the change in the air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it’s so dull without them. I’m not allowed beyond the boundaries without an escort, Cobalt is too far away and detested by the Elder Council. And I never get picked to run messenger duty. How am I supposed to entertain myself?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His father sighed again. Lynaris knew that below the stern and serious exterior that his father was presenting, he was secretly laughing at his son’s antics. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling of being watched intensified as they walked the next couple of meters. Falkin dropped to the forest floor in front of them, “So, I see you survived my father.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris grinned, “Did you doubt I would?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falkin shook his head and bowed in Garrett’s direction, “Afternoon Garrett.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good afternoon, Falkin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris looked back and forth between his father and his friend. Even though Falkin was twice the Garett’s age, he looked and acted half of it. Falkin tossed Lynaris a bow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you. If my father had found it, it would have turned into kindling. The North edge is clear.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Falkin...:”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get sappy on me,” Falkin smirked, glanced at Lynaris’s father and then cleared his throat. “Thank me later but for now, just practice. I want you to be able to keep that promise you made about beating my course score.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris shook his head, a redness creeping across his cheeks, “I don’t think I need much practice to do that so watch out. I’m coming for your title.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll believe it when it happens, little bird.” Falkin gave them both a wave and headed in the direction of Sema’s office where all scouts reported for duty. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Ris, let’s take his advice. We need to get that new bow of yours worked in anyways. It would be a shame if you couldn’t keep that promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so here they were almost a week later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a hefty insult you’re throwing my way, Father.” Lynaris smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then start acting like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> taught you,” There was an equally cheerful tone to Garrett’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris took a deep breath and sighted his target again. The bow still wasn’t nearly as flexible as he would have liked but he compensated it by drawing the string a little further than normal. This is where he kept forgetting to breathe. The muscles in his back protested against the extra work they had to do. Even after a week of working them out. He adjusted his stance, let out the breath he’d been holding again, and let the arrow sail between his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go! Perfect shot!” His father exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked at the target more than satisfied with the bullseye he had accomplished. A few more shots like that and he would be ready for the Scout Course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>-------------------------------------------------</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>LADON</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon cursed under his breath as he took off after the thief. First day on the job out of training and his prime suspect managed to escape him. He watched the ragged cloak dart in and out of the patrons who crowded the streets with their goods and carts. Some of them shouted and dodged out of the way, others were simply pushed or run over. Ladon did his best to follow closely without injuring anyone in his pursuit but that only caused him to fall further behind. They rounded a corner onto the main thoroughfare and that’s when he lost all hope. There were just too many people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped and doubled over to catch his breath while trying to figure out how he was going to explain to the Captain that his quarry had gotten away. He’d be stuck cleaning out the stables for a month. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Ladon righted himself, he noticed a commotion just down the way. Flashes of auburn and green swirled about in the center of an opening in the crowd as a horse and cart nearly careened into one of the shop fronts. People screamed and dove out from the horse's path. Ladon approached with haste and found a middle aged man attempting to wrangle the horse back into submission while a younger man had someone pinned against the wall with a dagger drawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest you drop my coin purse or you’ll find yourself with a very close shave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coins clinked as a leather sack hit the ground. Ladon parted the crowd and drew his cuffs from his belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cerulean Guard thanks you, sir, with your assistance in capturing this thief.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the young gentleman turned towards Ladon, he almost forgot how to breathe. His eyes were the color of the first sprigs of grass covered in dew after a long winter. It was that first sign of Spring that reminded you that the warmth of the sun was not far behind. Ladon felt as if he stared for too long and cleared his throat before dragging the thief away from the wall and putting him in cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, are you alright, son?” The older man called from the cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Father. Apparently, he was already a wanted man.” Lynaris flashed a smile at Ladon as he handed over the criminal. “He’s not a very good thief though.” Ladon gave him a nod and made sure his grip was firm this time. They didn’t need to know the man had already escaped arrest once. Backup arrived and took over the thief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon watched Lynaris sheath his dagger, noting that the man also carried a longbow across his back as well as an assortment of smaller knives on his belt. He couldn’t have been much older than twenty, if he was even that old. The older gentleman he called ‘Father’ in the cart was human but there was no mistaking that the young man’s ears and other features pointed him out as at least having some Elven heritage, though he obviously got his hair color from his father. Both men sported short auburn hair, though his father had grey mixed in as well. They seemed an interesting pair of men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may make up for the inconvenience of your having to assist, I’d like to invite you both for breakfast tomorrow morning?” Ladon bowed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked taken aback at first, but after a silent exchange with his father, sent another smile in Ladon’s direction. “And here I thought my first trip to Cobalt would be uneventful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon couldn’t help but return the smile. “I don’t know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>uneventful</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the right word for Cobalt. My name is Ladon Stryker, it’s a pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, though I’m sure you’ve already surmised that.” A tinge of pink spread across Lynaris’s face. “Does the Guard make it a point of rewarding someone with breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Ladon’s turn to look embarrassed. “Not particularly, but it’s about as much as I can do on my current salary. You’ve heard of the Medria's right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded his head. “My father has mentioned it in passing a couple of times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best damn pastries I’ve ever had.”  The older man commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then please, I insist you join me there in the morning, around nine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an affirmation from the two men, Ladon gave them a small bow and made his way back to the barracks before his Captain could mark him demerits for lazing about on patrol. Maybe he’d only have to clean the stables for a week. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LYNARIS</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to understand, Lynaris, that you are a man now and being so comes with responsibilities. Your sister has more than done her fair share to start supporting the clan and it’s high time you did too. I’m getting older and I’m not always going to be around to get you out of trouble with the Elders. It’s time you grew up a little and stopped it with your childish games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. When he’d agreed to go with his father to Cobalt, he’d more than expected a lecture. However, he didn’t expect it to last the entire time they spent traveling. His last prank </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have gone a little too far, but it was all in good fun and no one got hurt. Many of the scouts even laughed after their initial shock of being pelted with dull paint covered practice arrows. His father was loath to let the subject drop though, so Lynaris did as he always did and tuned his father out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the trip was a short one, Lynaris was excited to reach the great city. It was his first foray away from his clan home in the Furro Woods and the first time his father had ever deemed to invite him on such a venture. His twin sister, Lynera, on the other hand, had been invited more times than he could count on two hands. She was their mother’s prodigy child having shown signs of arcane power early in their life. Lynaris had shown some promise but he hadn’t been able to keep up with his sister so he ended up under his father’s wing learning how to hunt and make his way in the forest without being seen or heard by the other residents of the wood. Protecting the Clan was number one priority and Lynaris knew that but there had to be more to life than hiding in the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, have you listened to a word I’ve said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s voice pulled him back from his rebellious contemplations, as his mother called them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grunt was all he got in return. They were approaching the gates of Cobalt. It was the first time Lynaris properly looked up from his position in the back of the cart to find the white alabaster walls of the city proper towering above his head. He sat up straight and pushed the hood from atop his head, his eye widening in wonder. His father chuckled in the seat beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynera had the same reaction the first time she came here too. It’s hard not to be awed by how beautiful it all is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever miss living here?” Lynaris asked. His father had always been fond of telling him and his sister stories about his adventures among The Grae. He had been one of the last hunters years before the Inari family tragedy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no. Lynaris, hop down and lead the cart for me, would you?” After Lynaris had grabbed the halter of their horse and they had passed their inspection of their goods at the gate, his father began speaking again. “I was a little younger than you are now when I joined The Grae and spent a good eight years among them. Eventually though, things began to change and suddenly there were very few of us left. I was injured one evening on patrol and was found by the clan. I may have returned had I not met your mother. The Chamber has done a great deal to put this city back together, but I would not have removed your mother from her home, or the two of you.” The man smiled and under his direction, Lynaris guided them through the streets towards the inn they would be resting at for the duration of their stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cloaked figure parted the crowd and darted just under their horses' nose causing it to rear back and break free of Lynaris’s grasp with a terrified scream. Lynaris immediately gave chase and within moments had the figure pinned against the wall with a dagger held to its throat. The person, who Lynaris could now identify as a man, gasped and pressed himself as close to the wall as possible to try and get away from the blade. It didn’t take long for Lynaris to notice a coin purse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> coin purse in the thief's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest you drop my coin purse or you’ll find yourself with a very close shave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coins clinked as a leather sack hit the ground.The crowd parted to Lynaris’s right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cerulean Guard thanks you, sir, with your assistance in capturing this thief.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to the source of the voice. Pale platinum hair that glinted in the morning sunlight immediately caught his attention, but before he could say anything, his father called to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, are you alright, son?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Father. Apparently he was already a wanted man.” Lynaris flashed a smile at the newcomer as he handed over the criminal. “He’s not a very good thief though.” He watched as the guard got close enough to take the criminal from him. His hair wasn’t the only striking feature this man had. Lynaris, in the brief moment the two of them were close enough, found himself lost in the pools of silver and grey that made up his eyes. Lynaris came to the realization that it wasn’t just Elves who were pretty.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may make up for the inconvenience of your having to assist, I’d like to invite you both for breakfast tomorrow morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris shook his head to clear the thoughts that began to form and looked to his father. After a silent exchange he sent another smile in the guard’s direction. “And here I thought my first trip to Cobalt would be uneventful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>uneventful</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the right word for Cobalt. My name is Ladon Stryker, it’s a pleasure.” Ladon smiled in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, though I’m sure you’ve already surmised that.” Warmth spread across his cheeks “Does the Guard make it a point of rewarding someone with breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon looked slightly embarrassed “Not particularly, but it’s about as much as I can do on my current salary. You’ve heard of the Medria's right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded his head. “My father has mentioned it in passing a couple of times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best damn pastries I’ve ever had.”  The older man commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then please, I insist you join me there in the morning, around nine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded and returned to his father. He began to wonder how much growing up he’d have to do if he wanted to keep coming back to Cobalt in the very near future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Lynaris, huh?” Taigo asked with a side eyed glance at Landon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” Ladon gave much the same look back at his friend as they made their way along their patrol route. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo smirked, “He just doesn’t seem your type. I was just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon stopped and stared at his partner. Type? He couldn’t mean… could he? “Type? Explain, Taigo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, short, cute, needs the day saved, sighs when you walk past,” He gestured to a group of young women in front of Medria’s who were whispering and giggling behind their hands. “Like them.” Taigo winked and the giggling increased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Ladon understood, “Because he’s not a woman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo shook his head vigorously, “No, no, nothing like that. He just doesn’t seem the rescuing type, you know? I mean, did you see how quickly he pinned that thief? I still can't get over how badass that was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I mention the fact that the only reason he was able to display such prowess was because I didn’t have you to back me up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re thanking me then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon rolled his eyes. Secretly he did thank the fact that Taigo had been late but he’d never actually admit that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris had been a breath of fresh air compared to the people he normally surrounded himself with. Much like Taigo was. Ladon’s life was full of women preening at him or throwing their daughters in his direction because he was a Stryker. Not that the name meant as much as it used to, but it was still one of the more prominent families in Cobalt. In fact, the only family that had been in Cobalt longer was the Inari family that ruled it. His parents didn’t hold to the whole institution much thought. Instead of living in the Castle District where the rest of the upper class lived, they had moved down into the Northern District. They dressed in plain clothes and didn’t spend their money on unnecessary frivolities and instead invested it into the infrastructure and businesses in the city. It was because of this that he met Taigo. They were neighbors, became best friends, grew up together and joined the Cobalt Guard together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And this was the only reason he tolerated such teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be thanking you for landing us a patrol in the Market Square during Harvest Fest?” Ladon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll admit that I’m ultimately to blame for our punishment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> you got to meet a pretty boy, so I think that counter balances it, don’t you?” Taigo grinned from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly impossible to stay annoyed with him. Taigo looked like many of the people of Cobalt; jet black hair that stuck out in all directions and refused to be tamed by even the heaviest hand with a brush, big doe like eyes, and stocky in stature. They almost reminded Ladon of bears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty boy indeed. I didn't even know we had an elvish clan so close to Cobalt. They sure don’t show themselves much, do they?” Ladon glanced in the direction of their eastern walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo shook his head, “Only when they need to replenish their metal supply. They’re a lazy lot who let us do all the work of mining and refining the ore from the mountains. Then they come and trade us furs and meat. My dad knew Garrett pretty well. That’s Lynaris’s dad. He used to live here in the city but something happened twenty something years ago or whatever and he just never came back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon nodded along as he listened to Taigo. Whether he actually agreed with Taigo’s assessment of the elves couldn’t be determined from the look on his face though. In fact, he didn’t agree that they were lazy, but he knew arguing with Taigo was useless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd in the Market Square increased as the morning progressed. Harvest Fest was the busiest holiday in Cobalt, drawing people in from all over the Arawna peninsula. It was a week-long celebration to signal the end of long days spent in the fields gathering all the city's supplies for the upcoming winter. It was also when the guard needed to be on high alert. More people with more time on their hands usually meant more work for them as evidenced by the thief the previous day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon and Taigo made their way around the square, their eyes scanning the crowd for any signs of disturbance. It was quiet for now but they both knew that it could change in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo spoke up again, “So, what did you two talk about at breakfast this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caught me sneaking out did you?” Ladon gave him a side-eyed glance as he scanned over the crowd. “As luck would have it, his father declined the invitation so it was just the two of us. We talked a little about everything, but mostly about the city. He’d never been outside the Veil, he called it, and just had lots of general questions. He was very curious and enthusiastic about everything. It was kind of cute actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do when he goes back home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon smiled as he caught sight of the end of a long bow above the crowd and the auburn hair that accompanied it. “I already asked him to write to me once he made it back so I guess we’ll keep in contact for now. He seemed like he needed a friend and though he wouldn’t tell me exactly where, he said that the Veil wasn’t that far. Why? Am I worrying you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo shrugged his shoulders but there was a sly smile on his face, “Is it really my place to say? You decide what you want and go after it regardless of my opinion and in case you forgot, I’ve had to rescue you from those decisions a time or two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon gave Taigo a push as the two of them laughed, “You’d give me your opinion whether I asked for it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right you are. It’s my job as your best friend to give you unsolicited advice and commentary about your love life. And speaking of,” Taigo’s eyes glanced over at a pair of ladies approaching them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon internally cringed but kept his face schooled in an impassive but polite demeanor. He nodded to the ladies, “Lady Hammond, Miss Hammond, how lovely to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lt. Stryker, how wonderful to see you as well!” Lady Hammond greeted him. She completely ignored Taigo’s presence. “May I say your exquisite display of bravery against that thief yesterday was quite the show. Felissa here hasn’t stopped talking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felissa blushed and cast her eyes downward. Somehow Ladon found it hard to believe that the quiet and demure Miss Hammond had done anything more than bat her eyelashes in his direction. He let a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only doing my duty Lady Hammond, nothing more. Even then I did not do so properly. The thief escaped my grasp and was apprehended by another more skilled than myself. Maybe you should find him and thank him. I could point you to him if you’d like.” He bowed his head in Felissa’s direction, “I am however glad no harm came to your person, Miss Hammond.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course. But who can ignore the fact that you’ve become my darling daughter’s knight in shining armor?” Lady Hammond beamed, “The capture doesn’t matter so much as the fact that you were the one who chased that wicked man away from her in the first place. Why, I can practically hear the wedding bells already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon gave her a strained smile and took a deep breath, “Will all do respect Lady Hammond…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is none.” Taigo said far too quietly for the ladies to hear but Ladon kicked him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And absolutely no disrespect to Miss Hammond either, I must politely decline any such proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Hammond merely waived her hands in a dismissive gesture and flashed him her most brilliant smile, “None taken dear. Now, Felissa and I must be on our way. Pay us a visit sometime soon, yes? Yes. Good day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the ladies were out of earshot Taigo doubled over in laughter, “How do you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you deal with women like that and stay so polite? Neyata’s tits that was painful to watch,” Taigo wiped the tears from his eyes and replicated Ladon’s slight bow, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I must politely decline any such proposal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who even talks like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon sighed at Taigo’s mocking tone, “They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span> and deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felissa maybe. She’s a sweet thing, but her hag of a mother…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taigo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so too. Just because you’re too polite to let it escape your lips doesn’t matter. Come on Ladon, lighten up. You wouldn’t want pretty boy to think you’re a stick in the mud, would you?” Taigo waggled his eyebrows and glanced just past Ladon’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon fought the urge to turn around. He narrowed his eyes at his friend who only winked. When he finally gave in and turned, Lynaris was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are smitten Ladon.” Taigo smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get back on patrol before we get in any more trouble.” Ladon gave one last look through the crowd behind them before continuing down the street, “Last thing I want is to work the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harvest Fest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lt. Stryker, sir!” Taigo snapped a salute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon had to suppress the urge to throttle his friend. It was going to be a long day. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Midsummer)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to write to you and thank you once again for your assistance in capturing that thief. I feel as if I should be honest and say that it is entirely my fault that the man even intercepted you in the first place. I have spent many months in training and that day was actually my first patrol. My partner, having failed to show up for assignment that day, was of course supposed to have been there to assist me. If he had been then things may not have become so out of hand. However, maybe I should thank him for not showing because I have now met you. I know I have asked you repeatedly if there had been any damage to your person or possessions but I must stress that if you are holding back that information that you relent immediately. It’s my duty as a member of the Cerulean Guard to replace anything you may deem replaceable as it was my fault that the situation even occurred. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, I hope you are well and that your journey back home was a safe one. I do hope you’ll keep in touch. Not many people like you here in Cobalt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Lt. Ladon Stryker</span></em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lt. Ladon Stryker,         ←--- (Honestly?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Must you be so formal? As I stated many times before, I did not need anything but a simple hide band replaced where my coin purse was attached to my belt. I carry many with me so there was no need for you to worry about it. Now that I know the circumstances surrounding being accosted as such though, I have to laugh at you. My father would have had a lovely time scolding you for such incompetence. I on the other hand know that mistakes happen and not everyone can have reflexes like mine. In regards to keeping in touch, I believe we discussed it as such before I left. I’m sure you remember me mentioning that I am not necessarily well-liked among some of the elves of my clan seeing as how I am half-human. The only reason they tolerate my father is that they’re too afraid to get on my mother’s bad side, or my sister’s for that matter. I’ve come home to multitudinous reports that she is excelling well beyond any expectations. This is, of course, I’m sure they were expecting her to only be half as good because she’s only half of what they deem acceptable. But enough of my complaints. My journey was uneventful and now I find myself wishing for more adventure beyond the confines of my forest home. Maybe in time. Best wishes in your endeavors to rise through the ranks and next time we speak I hope to not be in near as much trouble as I am now. They’ve found my pigment supplies. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Lynaris Makatza</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Drop the Lt. with me. We’re friends now. I don’t care about formalities. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dare I say that you are mocking me? Really, Lynaris? This coming from the self-proclaimed master of pranks among your clan. I’m sure your father does enough scolding of you that he grows tired of it and would have nothing left to give me. If I must drop the formality then maybe you can ease up on the impertinence against the people who are in charge of you? I’m sure not all of your pigment supplies are in danger. Something tells me you’re smarter than to keep them all in one spot. I also trust that your sister, though more mature by many standards, would also not completely sell you out. I’m glad to hear that she is doing well and taking some of the attention off of you. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling that could take some of the pressure off. Not a twin, mind you. I don’t know if I could handle that, but just someone else to take some of the blame for once. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Lt. Ladon Stryker </span></em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. No. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <span>The “fight” over Lt. vs no Lt. continues through a few more letters before it seems Ladon has grown comfortable enough to forgo using his rank though he still brings it up from time to time because it annoys Ris and he imagines that it makes the half-elf smile. Ris refuses to acknowledge that it does, in fact, make him laugh</span>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Late Autumn)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize for any delay in you receiving letters. I have taken a position among our scouts and I am beginning to find that it leaves little downtime. Any downtime I do receive is being spent in archery practice among other skills I need to have sharp during my rounds. It’s not something I am unused to though. My father has always made sure that I am an adept archer and that I know how to survive on my own. Of course, I thought these mostly useless as I never seem to get to go anywhere outside of the boundaries of the clan. Even as an adult I seem to be confined by rules set forth by our Elder Council. To them, I am still but a child. To my father, I am a man. It causes many disputes around what I am allowed to take part in and what I am not. Remember that the next time you meet anyone who wishes they were half-elf. This is due to the fact that my mother and the rest of the clan will live past the age of 700, whereas I would be very lucky to even come close to reaching half that age. Ah, but I do not mean to fill your day with only my complaints. Winter is approaching and I am looking forward to it. Perhaps when the snow thaws I will be able to make another trip to Cobalt. We shall meet up again, yes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Your friend,</span></em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <span>The arrival of Lynaris’s letters have become a bright point in Ladon’s week. He had his friends among the guards but having someone with a different view of the world is refreshing for him, and slowly he starts finding himself eagerly responding only to be disappointed he now has to wait for another letter again. Out of habit, he stashes the letters in a box that he keeps on the top shelf of his bookcase.</span>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel as if we have lived a very similar life, though most of my current confinement is due to my chosen profession. When I was younger, my family and I would take frequent trips across the country because of my father’s work, though most of the time we just ended up in Westruun. You should go there if you ever get a chance. It’s sizable enough and the Yuminor Observatory is quite the sight. I’m sure you’ll eventually have time with all the years you’ll have. I never realized that being half-elf would cause so much trouble. Forgive me if it’s too forward to ask, but how did your father end up with your mother? I mean, he seems a likable gentleman, but why give up living in Cobalt to live in the forest? And I mean no disrespect by that. I admire the people who can make do without an entire city to be a part of. Your skills must be formidable. Maybe we should test them next time you are able to visit, yes? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Be well,</span></em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <span>Lynaris never expected to become so involved with someone outside of his clan but he found himself looking forward to Ladon’s letters. It gave his mind a break from thinking about being on guard all the time. The attention did earn him some ire from the Elders though. It wasn’t uncommon to communicate with the outside world, but the majority of the other members of the clan spoke with other elves or beings other than humans. Humans weren’t a popular subject but a necessary annoyance for trade. So, as if only being half-elf wasn’t bad enough, attaching yourself to one, even if friendship was something that lowered other’s opinion of you.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure how similar that really is, but I’ll overlook it for the sake of our friendship. If I am to be welcome back among our living space I would need to ask permission, or be sent on a mission in order to leave. I understand that you would have to ask permission from your superiors, but you could still live in Cobalt if you just up and walked away from your position. If I walked away without following the rules and returned, I wouldn’t make it within a mile of our border without being shot dead. The younger elves don’t seem to hold as much of an issue but with our current Council, I wouldn’t stand a chance. I still don’t have many friends here. Actually, I really only have my sister. Though I am quickly proving myself among the other scouts, I’m not sure if that’s earning me friends or enemies. Some of them have been doing this for over 100 years already. They would outclass anyone you put against them, and I’m not ashamed to admit that they are the masters. I wouldn’t mind seeing how my skills matched up against yours. Maybe my father will invite me to come on the first run of Spring. He was one of the only remaining members of the Grae before it dwindled into non-existence and made many trips into the Timberlands and as such was likely to have come in contact with my mother at that time. I don’t know the full story of how they met, but my mother found him injured and healed him. It was likely that my father immediately fell in love and from then on never left my mother’s side. He says he likes the forest better. I, on the other hand, would love to see something other than the woods from time to time. Maybe somewhere a little warmer without as many rocks. Letters may slow during the winter seeing as how our couriers will only travel if they have to. I do not blame them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Lynaris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Start practicing. You’ll need it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Letters did, in fact, slow down significantly when the first storms of winter blew through the peninsula that Cobalt and the Furro Woods resided up. So much so that they each only received one letter, both apologizing that they were being kept much too busy to sit down and write a proper letter. Most of Ladon’s work involved breaking up small domestic disputes after people had been stuck indoors during a particularly nasty storm and helping to clear the roadways. Winter’s Crest came and with it a few bouts of petty crime but all in all peacefully. One vendor, in particular, caught Ladon’s eye. As he approached, a necklace of fine silver, adorned with small flowers and twisting vines was highlighted by the morning sun. Though a bit feminine, it reminded him of Lynaris. They were coming up on a year of friendship and he’d never really had anyone to get a Winter’s Crest gift for, and there had to be a birthday that he missed, so he went ahead and bought the necklace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris, on the other hand, spent a lot of time in the trees. His watch cycles were longer and though magic helped to protect their home, during the winter it was imperative that all the scouts were on high alert. Food desperation did funny things to creatures. More work meant less time for him to find himself in the normal trouble he got up to and soon he didn’t even miss it. There was the occasional small prank but this was the first winter that Lynaris took seriously. He’d been entrusted with the edge of their veil that backed up to the mountains themselves. The only break he got was at Winter’s Crest. His mother and many of the other members of his clan got together to work spells that would strengthen their protections and ensure their food stores never emptied. By the time the first thaw came around, Lynaris had earned himself a few scars and even some praise after he’d taken a nasty hit from a wild mountain boar that had been trying to attack some children by the river.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Spring, around the Renewal Festival)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice to finally feel the grass beneath my feet again. I hope your winter was not too harsh and that you were able to stay warm more often than not. Unfortunately, that wasn’t much of an option for me but I’ve been trying to see that as a sign that the Elder Council is trusting me as an adult. Seems to them I have matured considerably since my trip to Cobalt last year. I think I’ll let it stay that way for a while. It’s nice not to have my fear of my mother as she walks down the hall anymore. Now she just gets angry when I get hurt which is about every other watch. You know, now that I think about it, I’m not sure if they gave me the mountainside as a sign of trust or they’re just hoping I get myself killed. And before you ask, I wouldn’t put it past the Elder Council to do something like that. They’ve been around 500+ years and have dealt with far too many inconveniences to not try something as simple as letting myself get impaled by a boar to save some kids who were where they weren’t supposed to be. Which did happen. I look forward to receiving another letter from you. Please write soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Lynaris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems as if every time you write to me you’ve found yourself in another bout of trouble. Though I have to say getting yourself nearly disemboweled by a wild animal is a bit far but I am pleased to hear that you have at least come out of the experience alive. You sound like you’ve had your hands full over the winter season. I, on the other hand, have actually had it fairly easy. Most of the work I’ve done has been manual labor, keeping the roads clean and passable. Winter’s Crest was nearly uneventful, though I wish I had been able to spend it in the company of friends, rather than on patrol. As such, should I look forward to you being able to visit? It would give me an excuse to use some leave time. If you are too busy though, I understand. I am glad that you look forward to my letters, as I also look forward to yours. Please keep safe my friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ladon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. At the time of writing this letter, we have now known each other for a year. So, here’s to a year of friendship and many more to come!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Work and their day to day lives kept them both busy and before they knew it, another 2 years had passed, with only the brief exchange of letters before Lynaris was able to visit Cobalt again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost three years. Lynaris could hardly believe that it had been nearly three years since he had set foot in Cobalt. The city greeted him as it had before with its tall white alabaster walls and Cerulean Guard that stood at the gates to inspect the customs brought into the Furro Woods center of trade. The only differences about this trip were that he made it alone and it was purely for pleasure. The first time he’d ever been really allowed outside the forest for any reason other than doing his job. Even after three days of travel, he had a bounce in his step that just couldn’t seem to be stopped. He tried very hard to keep it under control as he saw familiar platinum hair peek above the crowd on the main thoroughfare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the first time the two of them met, Lynaris couldn’t help but admire the way Ladon looked as he broke through the throng of people; slightly taller than most humans but with hair that screamed he had elven blood somewhere in his line and when they were face to face, eyes that reminded him of silver rays of moonlight reflecting off the river on a cloudless night. He remembered describing Ladon to Lynera when he had returned from his first trip where she was quick to point out that he had paid an impeccable amount of attention to someone he barely knew to which he replied that they were keeping in touch. Lynera had just raised her eyebrows at him and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris didn’t quite understand the point that his twin was trying to get at, but he knew that he’d been looking forward to getting back to Cobalt. He kept trying to tell himself it was because he was getting away from home, but the closer Ladon got and the faster his heartbeat, he knew he was partially lying to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If not for the way Lynaris had memorized Ladon’s face, he never would have recognized the man in the casual clothing that he wore. They had been exchanging letters back and forth for the better part of three years and every time he imagined his friend all he saw was the Cerulean Guard uniform, but he liked what he saw in front of him even more. Ladon wore a deep midnight blue tunic with silver trim coupled with oak colored breeches and dark suede boots. A short sword hung from his left side while a dagger sat tucked away in his belt as if he was always on duty, even when he wasn’t. Lynaris didn’t blame him; he never went anywhere without his longbow and a quiver full of arrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon, it’s good to see you again, my friend!” Lynaris clasped Ladon’s outstretched hand and shook it. “It seems as if I’m as unmistakable in a crowd as you. Or were you looking for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for you, of course. Though there is no missing that auburn hair of yours and the bow that stands nearly a foot above your head. Come, let’s get off the main road and out of the crowd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon led him down the smaller city side streets while Cobalt Castle looked down on them from far up the hill to the north. Sound echoed from every corner and doorway they passed and yet they never slowed. It wasn’t until they were in front of Medria's did Lynaris realize that Ladon had just taken him the long way to get there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I just make a four-day trek in three?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon laughed and opened the door. A bell went off above their heads as they were greeted by the girls at the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid they were going to rescind their permission?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More than you know. It’s been a long three years and I feel as if each one gets progressively worse,” Lynaris sighed and took his order from the counter and took a seat along the wall. “The winters have been particularly harsh and unpleasant to work in. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they weren’t weaving in and out of the crowd and in the elements, it seemed as if Ladon got a good look at Lynaris for the first time. Lynaris saw the glances as he laid his cloak over the back of the chair and rolled up his sleeves. He wasn’t surprised when Ladon pointed out the scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those weren’t there before. Claw marks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wolves mostly. They come down from the mountains looking for easy prey near the river as winter comes to a close. We’ve gotten the occasional boar as I’ve mentioned in my letters, a mountain cat or two, and some bears. This set near my elbow is from a particularly nasty peryton’s talons. Two of our scouts had gone missing so I and a few of our more adept druids went out to find them. Unfortunately, I was pretty useless as the peryton can only be attacked by magical means so I ended up as bait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon visibly cringed at the word bait. He wasn’t unaware of how the clan felt about Lynaris but sometimes it took hearing how nonchalant he’d become about the whole situation to realize that it wasn’t normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t comprehend why you don’t just come live in Cobalt. You could always take a spot in the guard or even petition to become a member of the Grae. I’m sure Lady Cybele would be more than happy to have someone with your skill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris smiled and pushed around some crumbs on his plate. “You say that as if I hadn’t thought about it. The thing is, most of it sounds worse than it actually is. The only people who actually have a problem with my father, sister and I seem to be some of the oldest members of the clan. Anyone under 200 tolerates us or just ignores us, though some of the scouts have become friendly. Falkin for one, I even almost consider him a friend but I think he likes my sister more than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like you and I think that anyone that doesn’t is missing out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a playful smirk that danced on Ladon’s lips and Lynaris had a hard time keeping his heart from beating right out of his chest. His family was the most important thing in his life. No matter what the rest of the clan threw at him, his mother, father, and sister were always there to bandage him up and encourage him to keep going but they always urged him to know his place within the clan structure and act as such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough about me. You hear enough of my complaining in my letters. What about you? Any exciting news? A lady friend? Promotions? What’s your family like?” Lynaris leaned against the table with every new question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing exciting about me. I’m just a simple guard who does his job and comes home to an empty house at the end of every shift and enjoys how easy he has it. My mother and father live here in Cobalt a couple of streets over from here. They’re probably about the same age as your father, but I don’t know if they would have known each other growing up. My father fancies himself a fairly competent cartographer and my mother, well, she’s an author of sorts. They enjoy the fact that I’ve stayed so close to home and have little interest in going off to see the world. We did enough of that when I was younger. I’ll have made it to an officer’s rank in another few years time, but I’m not terribly worried about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon seemed so relaxed and nonchalant about the world. Lynaris couldn’t imagine a life without looking over his shoulder and having his guard up at all times. Not that he thought anyone in the clan would outright attack him but being on patrol in the forest wasn’t some stroll through the market square. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you live here during Briarwood's reign? How can you feel as if you can live normally after that?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hardly remember it. My parents do, but I was a child and from what I do remember we weren’t even in Cobalt for most of it. Mom and Dad probably caught wind of what happened up at the castle and got out while we could. Shortly after word came that Cobalt was safe again, we returned.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed as the two of them talked about every subject they could think of. The girls working didn’t seem to mind as they kept glancing at Ladon and giggling every time they refilled the drinks. Ladon merely flashed them a smile before turning his attention back to Lynaris. One or two times it seemed as if one of them was going to get the courage to say something to the pair of men but then Ladon would smile at them again and they would go back to hiding behind the counter and whispering amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’d swear you’re teasing them,” Lynaris said as he put his cup to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teasing them? How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s eyebrows rose slightly as he peered over the edge of his drink, “They clearly think you’re handsome and want your attention. You either know this and are tremendously enjoying the attention or, and I hardly believe this, you’re oblivious to their attempts to invite you over after the shop closes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I see. Well, I am not oblivious to their advances but I have no interest in them even if I do enjoy the attention.” Ladon stood up from the table and laid four gold pieces on the counter with a wink towards the girls. “Ladies, I believe we’ve taken up a table for far too long. Please forgive us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris took this as his cue to gather his belongings and head out the front door. He was followed by Ladon only a moment later. A pair of guards walked by them and gave a small salute to Ladon as they did. Ladon returned the gesture and made his way in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Lynaris --”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shout from nearby stopped Ladon mid-sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked around and found themselves approached by a flustered man dressed in fine dark red silk. Before Lynaris or Ladon could respond the man grabbed Lynaris by the front of his cloak and pinned him against the nearest wall with a loud -</span>
  <em>
    <span>crack-</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed, “Sir, I don’t know who you think I am, but I assure you, if that sound was my bow splintering, you’re going to wish I was him. Now, how about you let me go and we’ll start this over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention, though I may not be on duty, I’m of a mind to have you arrested for assault, Joran.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joran glanced over at Ladon before returning his attention to Lynaris, “This knife-ear knows exactly what he’s done. We met on the road yesterday and he spooked my horse on purpose. It took me over an hour to find her and get her back on the road. Lost me my servants too. They took off while I was looking for my horse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think you’re very mistaken. Reason number one, I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>knife-ear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m a half-elf. Reason number two, I wouldn’t just cause a horse to spook for no reason. It could be dangerous. What I would do is cause grief to a man who mistreats the people he has hired to do work he’s apparently too lazy to do himself. Reason number three, I’d be more direct about it.” Lynaris grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon watched in awe as Joran found himself face down in the dirt with his arm wretched into an uncomfortable position and Lynaris’s foot in his back. “Now, if I just so happened to have been passing and the tip of my quarterstaff just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to brush against your horse's hide and cause her to lose her rider you might have grounds to be angry at me. But seeing as how I don’t recall such an event, maybe you should apologize and be on your way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joran’s face was as red as his silk shirt. Whether it was anger or his attempt to keep from admitting he was in pain, Lynaris didn’t know. He held Joran like that for a few more seconds before finally letting the man go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best do as he says, Joran. You don’t have the best reputation among the common folk around here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joran glared at the two men before brushing himself off. “I’ll remember this Ladon.” He turned and stalked away down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris waited until Joran was out of sight to pull his bow and quiver off his back. To his relief, the bow was still in one piece. It seemed as if the quiver had taken the brunt of the impact against the wall though. Three arrows had been broken. Nothing too catastrophic but he’d have to spend some quality time repairing them though. He looked to Ladon, “Got a decent fletcher here in the city?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we do. With someone like Lady Cybele living in the city, do you think we would dare to not have one?” Ladon laughed. “We’ll go see them in the morning if you like. Why don’t we head in for the evening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d planned on staying where my father and I did last time I was here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of friend would I be if I let you stay at a tavern instead of offering my home? I’ve got room at my place and I’ve got something for you there”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was under the impression you lived in the barracks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did for training and the first year of duty. After that, I decided I didn’t want to share my space anymore, so I moved to my own flat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They twisted and turned through the city streets again, past the Sun Tree in the center square and towards Cobalt Castle. The buildings weren’t lavish but they were certainly an improvement from some of the wooden structures near the gates bordering the Timberlands. Ladon stopped in front of a triangular-shaped building wedged into the space between two roads converging into one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, here we are. Come on, I’m up on the second floor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the flat was as nice as the outside. There was a large living space that took up the majority of the wide base of the triangle and it was only broken up by three doors. It was simply decorated with a table and chairs, a long upholstered lounge chair, and several armchairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s alright if I stay with you Ladon? I don’t want to impose.” Lynaris all of a sudden felt awkward. He kept trying to attribute it to the fact that this was his first time away from home by himself and staying in a tavern or inn was just the normal thing to do. Sure he and Ladon had technically known each other for three years, but they’d only ever seen each other one other time. Were there rules about staying at someone’s house? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, relax, and make yourself at home. Please.” Ladon left the main room through one of the doors and returned within moments with a small brown package tied up with twine. “I got this for you two years ago at Winter’s Crest. I didn’t want to send it via courier in case something happened to them. So, here’s to making up for three missed Winter’s Crest and at least two missed birthdays.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris took the package from Ladon and laid it in his lap. “Ladon, you didn’t have to get me anything. We don’t really do gifts in my clan. Don’t get me wrong, we celebrate heavily but most of the time we show each other appreciation through tasks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do give gifts in my family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the brown paper fell away, Lynaris nearly gasped. Inside was a silver necklace adorned with twisting vines and small flowers upon a teardrop-shaped pendant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s a little on the feminine side, but something about it reminded me of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful Ladon, but something like this must have cost a fortune. I don’t know if I can accept it.” Lynaris bit his lip and held the jewelry up to the waning sunlight that filtered in through the windows. It was gorgeous and the flowers reminded him of the ones on Kelivandra’s shrine he passed on the way to Cobalt. Not that anyone other than his sister knew that she was Lynaris’s chosen Goddess to pray to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t keep it for two years just for you to tell me no, Lynaris.” Ladon took the necklace from him and made him put it on. “There, now you’re wearing it.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and gave in with a smile. The weight felt good around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I don’t mind that it’s not all that masculine. If you haven’t noticed, elves don’t really pay attention to that kind of stuff. Though, I’ve not seen many here in Cobalt.” As he talked, Lynaris pulled his quiver into his lap and laid out the broken pieces of the three arrows. Two of them had components that were reusable but the third, he’d have to make a new arrowhead and fletching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are beautiful craftsmanship. I’m not sure our fletcher’s quality is going to stand up to this.” Ladon was turning one of the pristine arrows over in his hands. “He does great work but I’ve never seen arrowheads this color or feathers this clean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris grinned as he began to widdle the broken shaft of the destroyed arrow “Well, thank you. I work tirelessly to get these perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Don’t most archers build their own supplies and then supplement with whatever else is provided to them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here. I’m sure some of them do, but I know there’s been a push for use of firearms lately. Most of our archers just take from the stock the guard makes use of.” Ladon leaned closer to the quiver, now inspecting the remaining arrows, “ You’re telling me you make all your equipment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Our leatherworkers make the armor, but as far as my main weapons, yes. It was sort of a right of passage and a way for us to know our bows as intimately as we know ourselves. I carved it, laid the inlay, and braided the string for it. I guess the whole idea is that it’s an extension of ourselves so we should be the one to put the work in. Plus, I’m a little picky when it comes to the arrowheads.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden thought occurred to him as he watched Ladon study the arrow. Lynaris quickly removed some cord from his pack and got back to work blunting the sharp wood. They sat in comfortable silence as he worked and eventually when he was happy with the outcome, he put down his tools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris smiled and held up the leather cord he’d pulled out. Attached to the bottom and intricately tied together was the arrowhead and a feather from the fletching. “For you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon blinked in surprise and gingerly took the necklace in his hands. “Lynaris…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You admired it so much and now you can have a piece. They were unusable in another arrow, so it’s no loss to me and I guess I have a few Winter’s Crest and birthdays to make up for too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my friend. I shall cherish it always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris watched as Ladon slipped the cord over his head and the arrowhead rested above his heart. A feeling he couldn’t quite pin welled in his chest. Something important and potentially life-changing. His own necklace warmed under his touch and as the sun finished setting the two of them carried on conversation and games well into the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they finally retired, sleep came easy and the rest of the week could never have been long enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole first week that Lynaris was home he felt out of place. He wanted to be back in Cobalt, with Ladon, walking the city streets and just enjoying himself as he’d never been able to do in the forest. It wasn’t that he was beginning to prefer the city more, it was just that he wanted to be where Ladon was. Lynera had cornered him once or twice and if words were weapons, she’d have skinned him. Always the more mature of the two, she frequently came after Lynaris and mothered him when their mother could not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the clan. Stop being so infatuated with this human. You gave him a token?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blah, blah, blah. Unfortunately, his distracted mind earned him another set of scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Midsummer, about a month after Lynaris returned from Cobalt)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My twin seems to think that I forevermore need to be reminded that my home is here in the forest and not in the city. In some ways, I would agree. I am more comfortable among the trees where I can hide and walk without hindrance. I can go without seeing another person for hours. In other ways, I disagree wholeheartedly. I cannot just simply pop into a building and shut the door behind me if I am being chased. I always have to be on guard when not within the confines of the veil. I cannot enjoy your company. To say she is concerned with our friendship would be putting it mildly. I simply think she is just jealous she hasn’t met you. She also seems to think that you are somehow responsible for my recent encounter, and failed escape. From what?, you may ask. I was so very lucky to come across a young chimera. Falkin and I were paired up as a team to scout the base of the mountains for any signs of creatures moving out of higher altitudes. We had yet to see any tracks or signs, so we were passing the time </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>arguing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> having a discussion. I have been bedridden since and I am to have to take up messenger duty until my leg is completely healed. The fortuitous side to all of this is that I will be able to visit Cobalt every month or so though only in small increments. Here’s hoping your rounds have gone better than mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please stop trying to get yourself killed. I would miss you terribly. Plus I need you to put Joran in his place every once in a while. I look forward to seeing you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time that Lynaris arrived in Cobalt, he was able to do so on horseback and his trips took two days instead of four. He realized that Ladon’s letter had been so short because the man had been waiting to give him a proper scolding in person. It took twenty minutes and it only stopped because Lynaris couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. It bubbled out of him so unexpectedly that even Ladon had a hard time keeping his own face straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their friendship grew closer than Lynaris had ever thought it could. Lynera was constantly on him about doing his duty to his family and clan, but Lynaris couldn’t see how he wasn’t. He still came home and faithfully completed his rounds. He helped to reinforce their magic when he could. He’d even been selected among the scouts to try for a promotion. The Elder Council had been taking him seriously, even after his run in with the Chimera. He’d stood his ground and when Falkin was cornered, Lynaris had drawn the beast's attention, which was how he’d ended up with the wound he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ranger’s division of their scouting patrol accepted him. With the promotion came new rules, new patrol routes and even more dangerous missions than before. The only problem he faced now was telling Ladon that his visits to Cobalt would be coming to an end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Late autumn, before the first frost)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ladon</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Face to face, Ladon could see that Lynaris was getting frustrated. They had been at this all afternoon but his friend still refused to give up so Ladon just kept goading him into trying harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really the best you’ve got Lynaris? I expected better of someone whose sole job is to protect his clan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was mean, but the more frustrated Lynaris got, the harder he fought. Eventually, he would tire and Ladon just needed that opening to finally get to take a break himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here you pompous, blond prick. Not all of us get to spend all our time screaming at each other on the training ground. Some of us actually have to rely on being quiet to get our job done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris took a wide arched swing at Ladon who dodged it easily enough. It was funny to see Lynaris get so worked up. In all the years that they’d been friends, Ladon had never seen the half-elf lose his temper. He almost thought the man didn’t have one. Oh how wrong he was being proved and he enjoyed every minute of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The autumn sun began to fade beyond the walls of Cobalt and the cool crisp air of evening began to leak through the gaps in his armor. It sent a shiver down his spine. Regardless of how much longer Ladon wanted to keep at this, they would have to stop soon and he would have to find a way to make up to Lynaris for pushing him so hard. He stepped inside Lynaris’s guard and pushed him back with the flat of his blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re just getting sloppy,” Ladon smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something changed in Lynaris’s expression from one blink to the next. His usual soft sea glass eyes hardened and Ladon couldn’t decide if it was the trick of the sunlight or if his friend’s eyes had really changed to the color of juniper. A flurry of short quick blows from Lynaris caught Ladon off guard and pushed him back towards the outer stone wall of the training ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” Ladon laughed, “Where was this an hour ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he had been so impressed with Lynaris’s apparent come back, Ladon made the mistake of forgetting to be aware of his surroundings and found himself cornered. In fact, he was becoming worried because his friend wasn’t backing down and his swings were becoming increasingly harder to block. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this good enough for you?!” Lynaris shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait. Ris! Stop.” What was supposed to have been just a fun bout between friends had quickly become an actual fight which was the last thing Ladon wanted. He watched as Lynaris tossed the sword he’d been wielding to the side, a breath of relief on the tip of his tongue when he felt the tip of cold steel against his throat. Ladon suppressed the urge to shudder. “You’ve got me pinned against a wall, now what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s eyes widened as it seemed to dawn on him just how close their bodies were. Ladon had seen what Lynaris thought he hid so well and maybe it was time to see just how deep that ran. He leaned into the blade until he could feel Lynaris’s arm hesitate. The steel moved away and slid home in its sheath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” Lynaris backed away, his breath heavy. He looked as if he was trying to put his eyes anywhere but back on Ladon. The blond sighed and held his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon grabbed one of Lynaris’s hands and reversed their positions with the half-elf now against the wall, no dagger involved this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>try again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris was trembling from exhaustion. “Is this necessary? I won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon grinned, “You keep thinking about something and I want to know what it is. What was it that kept you distracted until I pissed you off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-get off me Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you want, you just have to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris froze, “You know what I want? Do you really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.” Ladon pressed a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-in your dreams.” Lynaris’s face tinged a shade redder than it had been before. “I-i should go. My father will probably be wondering where I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, he pushed past Ladon and made his way to exit the barracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon didn’t bother to try and stop him. One way or another he was going to get Lynaris to admit that there was more between them than a mere friendship</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lynaris</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The audacity of that self-centered, overly observant man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lynaris stormed into his room at the inn and slammed the door behind him. His father was still absent, probably playing cards with his friends, but at least that gave Ris some time to himself for a change. Five years he’d been coming to Cobalt with his father and five years he’d been torturing himself by being Ladon’s friend. Well, torture wasn’t quite the word he’d been looking for. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ladon, and as the man had pointed out, way more than he should. Maybe it was a good thing this would be his last trip. He was still trying to figure out how to break that news to Ladon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed to himself and flopped onto the bed. It would be best to just get it over with and say goodbye, then he could just go back home and focus on protecting his clan. Yes, first thing tomorrow he would visit Ladon and tell him that they would keep in touch, but he wouldn’t be coming to Cobalt any time in the near future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But why did the idea of leaving for good hurt so much?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lynaris awoke the next morning, he realized that he’d never heard his father come back and when he rolled over to find the other bed in the room unoccupied, he grew concerned. After a quick wash and change of clothes, Ris made his way down to the common room for breakfast. To his relief, his father was already at a table occupied by several of his normal acquaintances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Lynaris” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good morning father. Have I slept in very late?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve just hardly slept at all. Mr. Stryker was already here looking for you this morning though. Told him you were still sleeping. He wants you to meet him up at the barracks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father gave him an inquisitive look before returning to his previous conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris made his way from the inn to the barracks by the most roundabout route possible. What should have only taken him twenty minutes cost him almost two hours. This was of course helped by a stop at his favorite bakery for a quick bite and another stop by the Sun Tree to admire it. He came to the conclusion that he could only waste so much time and he may as well move on. Delaying something unpleasant only makes it more so was one of his mother’s fondest sayings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The barracks were not a difficult building to find, nor was it particularly complicated to get into. Many of the guards had come to know Lynaris through his frequent and often long visits. They didn’t even bother to give him directions to Ladon’s office anymore. Lynaris knocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” Ladon looked up from his desk as the door opened. “Ah, Lynaris! Good… afternoon I guess it is at this point? I haven’t been able to stop doing paperwork to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris shut the door behind him and took his usual seat in the corner of the room. There was an unusual amount of paperwork on the desk. “Did something happen? You never come looking for me at the inn first thing before your shift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it didn’t seem as if Ladon heard him. For a few moments, only the scratching of Ladon’s quill filled the room as he filled a requisition report or some other such document. “Huh? Oh! No, no. I came to find you because I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I got carried away and I needed to make sure you weren’t still angry at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a genuineness to Ladon’s statement that pulled at Lynaris’s heart. He’d been unfair to react so poorly during their sparring match. To even go as far as to pull his </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> dagger instead of a practice blade was beyond unacceptable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry. Shouldn’t have even been angry to begin with.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I had every intention of finding you later today and apologizing. Especially for pulling my dagger on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon smiled at him. It was warm and welcoming. “Lynaris, I backed you into a proverbial corner by wearing you down as far as I did. It wasn’t a very fair fight because we fight in two completely distinct styles. I’m a soldier. I fight on the front lines. You are an archer with relative experience in close combat, but you’re quick and light on your feet. They don’t match well on a field of battle. How about we just call it even and forget it ever happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse him and his smooth talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lynaris shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. Time for a change of subject. “What’s the real deal with the mountain of paperwork on your desk? I’ve never seen you have to handle this much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to wait until tonight to tell you, but I’ve gotten a promotion. I’m a Captain now, so I’ll be moving offices and start handing out patrol rosters instead of actually having to walk them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris stared at Ladon a moment before a grin spread across his face. “That’s great! Congratulations! But, why were you going to wait until tonight to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having a get together to celebrate with some of the lads and I wanted to invite you. Just didn’t think I was going to see you until then is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that. Father and I will be making our way back home the day after tomorrow so I’ll at least have a day’s recovery. Your other friends always seem to bring out the worst in me.” Lynaris shuddered a bit as he remembered the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time he’d been to one of Ladon’s gatherings. He still couldn’t remember if he’d been able to find everything before they’d left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a lot of drinking tonight, but a lot of celebrating! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to get this paperwork finished before I can even think about leaving so let me get back to work and I’ll see you at my place tonight.” Ladon made a playful shooing motion with his hands which Lynaris was only too happy to oblige. It was only after he was almost back to the inn did he realize that he hadn’t told Ladon about this being his last trip for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Lynaris arrived at Ladon’s home, the merriment was cascading from the windows of the flat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soldiers </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. Lynaris had purposefully taken his time helping his father load their cart with the essentials they would need for their trip home, knowing the following day would be spent probably trying to recover from the revelry he was already witnessing. Once he knew he’d spent too much time dawdling, he left the inn with a promise to his father that if he wasn’t home during the night, that he would arrive before midday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris! You made it. I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to come.” Ladon called from the front window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand you up? Never, Ladon.” He rushed up the stairs and into the flat. Cheers greeted him from every direction as he really smiled for the first time since he and Ladon’s sparring match the day before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The celebration lasted well into the night leaving only Ladon and Lynaris to clean up the aftermath. They worked in relative silence together picking up scraps of food that had been left upon the floor and wiping up any spilled ale. It was evident that Ladon was well-liked among the other guardsmen and that he would make a good Captain for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over time, the room being cleaner because of their actions, Lynaris and Ladon came to rest next to each other on the couch. Neither smelled of alcohol, though they’d both imbibed at least two tankards, Lynaris’s nervous energy caught up with him. Very rarely did he drink, and even rarer was when he drank to the point of a hangover in the morning. He already knew that he’d not had enough to be left alone with Ladon for very long before his mouth got the better of him. There was too much to say. As he opened his mouth to speak, Ladon beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Lynaris, I’ve still been thinking about what happened at the barracks yesterday. You called me a pompous prick. What did I do to deserve that?” His head was leaning against the back of the couch, his face towards the ceiling. “I was just teasing you and you came all out at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s face flushed. He pushed himself up and began pacing the room. “There’s been a lot going on at home; decisions had to have been made and I don’t know if I’m ready to make them. The Council of Elders is breathing down my neck and I’m sure they expect me to fail but more than that...” Lynaris’s helplessly looked at Ladon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon got up from his seated position and made to stand in front of Lynaris. “You know I can’t stand it when you pace.” He placed his hands on Lynaris’s shoulders and leaned down the slight difference in heights to be eye level with him. “There’s something else bothering you. It’s the same thing that was bothering you during our bout yesterday. Lynaris, I need you to tell me what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared back at Ladon trying very hard not to think about how close their faces were. It had been bad enough the night before when all he could think about was their bodies pressed up against each other on the stone wall as he held a dagger to Ladon’s throat. “I can’t do this Ladon…” Lynaris tried to back away but found himself against the bedroom door. When had that happened? “I know what you think I want, but I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me so, outright. Stop dancing around me and avoiding the question Lynaris.” There was a huskiness to Ladon’s voice that slid over Lynaris’s skin. “Because I know what I want but I need you to tell me what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris closed his eyes and held his breath. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say no, didn’t he? The thoughts of what awaited him back home clawed their way to the forefront of his mind. The Council of Elders bearing down on him about his responsibilities to his family, to his clan. His sister always looking at him with judgment in her eyes as she single-handedly tried to defend him even though she knew it would only get her in trouble too. His mother and father who had started all of this just by being together and creating the tension within the clan. It wasn’t his fault he was a half-blood. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t use the arcane arts as well as everyone else. He’d been saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> to himself his entire life. Why couldn’t he say yes just this one time? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and lost himself in Ladon’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods forgive me, I want you Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just this once he was going to get what he wanted and then he would go back to pretending that the world wanted him just the way he presented himself to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon stepped forward and pressed his body to Lynaris’s. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He smirked before capturing Lynaris’s lips in a passionate kiss. Lynaris’s arms wrapped around Ladon’s neck, too caught up in the moment to care about what would happen come morning. He needed this, right here, right now at this very moment. A groan escaped as Ladon fumbled with the doorknob, only letting go of Lynaris just long enough to get the damn thing open and then shut again behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve made me wait this long, you can be patient Ris.” Ladon grabbed Lynaris around the waist and pulled towards the bed. It took every ounce of restraint that Lynaris had to not groan again as Ladon’s mouth found the hollow of his neck. His body trembled and his resolve disappeared when Ladon nipped the skin just above his collar bone. Calloused hands made their way under his tunic and across his back marking off one more thing Lynaris didn’t have to imagine anymore. Minutes felt like hours as Ladon traced his skin like he was memorizing every last scar that he’d earned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you change your mind?” Ladon’s voice was soft but hoarse with need. It only added to Ris’s desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. But if you don’t stop toying with me like I’m a virgin that requires reassurances I’m going to prove to you just how much I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well in that case,” A sound that Lynaris could only describe as a purr came from Ladon as his normally silver tinged eyes had grown dark like storm clouds. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another gasp caught in Lynaris throat when he found himself on his back with Ladon’s body pressing down on top of him. He vowed to remember every last minute of what came next. Ladon’s nimble fingers made short work of laces and any remaining articles of clothing that were quickly discarded to the floor. Lynaris spent the rest of the night praying that the sun never rose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris awoke the next morning tangled in sheets he knew were not his with the smell of salt and sweat hanging in the air. It hadn’t been a dream. Gods above, it really hadn’t been a dream. He was afraid to roll over, afraid to move and give himself away but when he inched his fingers towards the opposite side of the bed, he found it still warm, but empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay Lynaris, blame it on the very little amount of alcohol. You weren’t thinking straight, as if you ever were, and you got caught up in the moment. You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to tell him today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door eased open accompanied by a cascade of platinum blond hair. Lynaris quickly realized he had never seen it down before and his resolve almost immediately crumbled. He’d run his fingers through it the night before but it was dark, so he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Lynaris.” The way he looked coupled with the smile of a man who was very proud of himself just about undid him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Ladon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you regretting it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris winced. This wasn’t how he’d wanted this conversation to start. “No,” He looked up and locked eyes with Ladon. There was no judgment, no accusation. The only thing Lynaris could read was bliss. “Regret is a strong word. Regret is very much the wrong word for how I’m feeling about last night,” He cleared his throat. “But this, us, was a one-time thing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Was I that bad?” Ladon used a slightly mocking tone and Lynaris hated to break the illusion that they could do this again. That they could become more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not coming back, Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris couldn’t bear to look at the disappointment that crossed Ladon’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole week.” He folded his hands in his lap as Ladon sat down at the foot of the bed. “Part of the reason I’ve been distracted is that I’ve been trying to figure out how to let you know that this is my last trip to Cobalt for the foreseeable future. I’ve been given my own promotion back home and it doesn’t really account for much time to leave the clan anymore. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris. That’s fantastic!” Ladon placed his hand beneath Lynaris’s chin and lifted “Well, not the you not being able to come back for a long while. I mean the promotion. I’m happy for you, really. So what, we have to wait a little longer than a couple of months to see each other again? We’re best friends. What’s a little distance and time going to do? It’s not like we can’t still write to each other as we have been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris was so caught off guard he couldn’t speak. He’d expected disappointment, anger even, but not this. “L-ladon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, we had sex and frankly, it’s about damn time, but we didn’t get married or make a life long commitment to each other. We are what we are. Now get washed up and dressed. I’ve already been out to get breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Ladon left the room. The problem was that Lynaris felt his heart breaking as if he was never going to see Ladon again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris remained silent for the majority of his trip home. His father had let it go on until the last evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, son, what’s bothering you?” There was genuine concern in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris didn’t know what compelled him to ask, but he found himself wondering about his parents, “Father, how did you know that you loved mother? I see the way you look at her when her back is turned and I’ve always known that I wanted something like the two of you have, but how did you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question seemed to catch his father off guard and he quietly pondered it for a while more down the road. Lynaris had been at war with himself since they left Cobalt. He’d contemplated jumping out of the cart more than once, but he’d dare not risk it. His father may have been getting on in his human life but that didn’t mean that the man couldn’t, or wouldn’t, stop Lynaris by force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an odd subject for you to bring up Lynaris. To answer your question, as I slowly recovered from my injuries, your mother and I developed a friendship first. Now, I’m not going to lie, I was smitten from the moment I saw her but the more time we spent together, the more I found we had in common and the more I didn’t want to leave her side. What she sees in me, I don’t think I’ll ever know, but I acknowledge that I am beyond lucky to be her husband. I’m not sure there was ever a point where I decided ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love her’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it just sort of became this mutual understanding that we never wanted to part ways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded and glanced back in the direction of Cobalt. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This, us, was a one-time thing.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh how he was growing to regret those words. He closed his eyes and sighed as they entered the clearing that would be their final resting stop of the night. Their camp was simple with a small fire and a couple of bedrolls. Just enough to keep them warm and warn away the predators. His father’s voice broke the silence that had fallen over them while they set up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, you know you can talk to me right? If there’s something on your mind, don’t bear it alone.” His father embraced him in a hug and it set his heart at ease just a little. “I am a part of the clan, but I am not them. So tell me, who is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris felt the heat claw its way up his face. He hoped his father just thought it was a trick of the firelight, but there was an all-knowing grin peeking through his salt and pepper beard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what did Lynera tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister has expressed some concern over one individual in particular but I take what she says with a grain of salt. She did not find nearly as much of value in Cobalt as you have so it’s only natural that she is concerned for you. She values her elven heritage much more than her human and I cannot blame her. You, on the other hand, have made do with the abilities that the Gods have blessed you with and as such have a more human way of doing things. It may be why Mr. Stryker has your attention so thoroughly?,” He chuckled, “I am fifty years old Lynaris and I am not blind. You two have exchanged more letters in the last three years than I can count and normally those put on messenger duty are not nearly so eager.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I really that obvious?” Lynaris slid to the ground and leaned against the wheel of their cart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I just know you,” His father ruffled his hair and went to go sit on the opposite side of the fire. “You’ve become a fine man, Lynaris, but be careful. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that the Elders wouldn’t take kindly to you courting a human, if you are courting him, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know how I feel. I don’t even know how I feel. Not thoroughly but it was harder leaving this time than it ever has been. I’ve got no choice but to move on though. The Ranger’s won’t go easy on me just because I have feelings for someone. The clan must come first and I’ll learn to get over him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hint of pity in his father’s eyes when Lynaris looked at him. He wished he could say that it didn’t hurt, but he was already having to tell himself so many lies that one more was just too much. The older man settled down into his bedroll having agreed to take the late watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love’s not that easy to push away Lynaris. Sometimes, even when you think you’ve won, something happens that throws it all back in your face and there’s no choice but to give in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words echoed in Lynaris’s mind across the time that he and Ladon spent apart. No matter how many dangers he saw. No matter how many creatures and brutes he slew. No matter how many times he ventured far into the Furro Woods, or scaled the Alabaster Sierras, or witnessed the Frigid Depths, his heart felt empty and his eyes always turned in the direction of Cobalt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pre-dawn light tinged the sky above the dense canopy of Lynaris’s home. His twin, Lynera, was already in the common room of their shared living quarters going over their packs and resources. He could hear her counting just under her breath and then double counting. It’s not like he’d already done that the night before or anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are your extra bracers, Ris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my pack, where they belong. As are my arrow supplies, my bow wax, two extra strings, and gloves. I’ve got this Nera. It’s not my first mission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera had been an anxious mess since the Elder Council assigned her to accompany Lynaris and Falkin on an eradication mission in the far north Sierras. She paced back and forth between her room and the common area, returning with new items every time. If this is what it looked like when he paced, it was no wonder Ladon hated it. A familiar twinge of regret pulsed through him. Neither of them had mentioned what happened between them in their letters. Even after a year. Lynaris had sent his normal letter verifying that he had safely reached home and Ladon had responded just as he always had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==============</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As always, I am pleased to know that you’ve made it back to the safety of your veil unharmed. My new position as Captain has been relentless, even in the mere two weeks you’ve been gone. Paperwork is piled up, recruits need training, trainees need new equipment, and it seems as if every little problem in Cobalt has now become mine to deal with. I wasn’t aware this is what I was signing up for when I took the position. It’s not hard work, but I find myself more tired in the evenings when I return home. (there’s a section here too scratched out to make any sense of). I wish you had been able to tell me more about this new position you’ve been able to take among the scouts. I’m extremely curious about what it is that you do. This is of course beyond the simple actions of patrolling your border and keeping it safe. We’ve been able to talk about that at length. It’s about time they’ve recognized your skills. My only request is that you please keep me as informed as you can. I would hate to (again, more scratches and ink blotches. Very unlike Ladon) find out you’ve been causing trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Write soon and stay safe,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==============</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris had taken the letter to his sister to see if she could find out what was beneath the scratched out sections of the letter. She complained that that wasn’t what her magic was for, but she tried anyway. Only a few words came through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lonely. Thinking. Perished.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lynera just shrugged and left him alone with the letter. He immediately got to work on his reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==============</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry we didn’t get to speak more about my promotion. I have, until now, been a member of our standard scout patrol. They function much the same as you did in the capacity of the city guard. Some of us were assigned border positions along the veil, like I was, to keep unwanted intruders from being able to enter. There is an elite group, known as the Rangers, and they, well I, are in charge of eliminating more prominent enemies to our clan. I guess you could equate us to spies, but we don’t focus our attention on other clans or groups of peoples. We focus our attention on creatures and beings that would be a direct threat to our veil should they be allowed to continue their existence. I’m sure the Grae does a bit of this work as well, though closer to Cobalt. Our missions can take months to complete. It is extremely dangerous but is one of the most prestigious positions within the clan. I am honored to be among them. I can’t tell you much else because our missions are secret, but I can assure you that they are only done within the clan’s best interest in regards to our safety. I wish you luck in navigating your own logistical nightmare. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May Kelivandra keep me safe so that we may speak again,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==============</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their letters continued to border on being hesitant towards one another, but the words on the page seemed to always hold double meanings. Ladon continued to send a letter almost once a week, even what Lynaris was on a mission, keeping him abreast of the goings-on of Cobalt. This new mission that loomed in front of him would be their biggest yet. Typically they were tackled by teams of two, but this required the use of a third, more adept arcane user. The council had selected Lynera to accompany Lynaris and Falkin because the three of them had worked together before and they were found to always be in each other’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris folded the parchment he’d been writing on and sealed it using his necklace as a wax press before grabbing his pack and slinging it over his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go Lynera. The Council won’t appreciate us being late for the briefing. I’m sure Falkin is already tapping his foot impatiently outside the Chamber.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that another letter for ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon~</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked in a singsong voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and stuck the letter in the pocket of his traveling cloak, “Yes. I’m letting him know that I won’t be in the veil for a month at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began to descend the stairs that wrapped around the trunk of the tree that Lynaris’s home was made from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Ris, I don’t understand why you’re so infatuated with him. I get that he’s handsome and apparently he’s very good in bed, but so are many of the clan folks here. Not that I know from personal experience, but do you really want to ignore the fact that you will likely live twice as long as he does and he’s going to start aging faster than you? Look at mother and father. Mother’s entering her fourth century and hardly looks older than you and I. Father is over fifty and, while I could call him handsome, within the next twenty years or so, he’ll be entering the last years of his life. Mother will be inconsolable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain Nera but you know I’ve had my fair share around here. None of them connected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t need to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that!” He playfully pushed Lynera as they reached the forest floor and they both laughed. “What I mean is that you know how you and I have a special bond, right? I get that it’s because we’re twins, but I don’t just want to be like everyone else here and have lovers. I want a partner. I want something like Mother and Father have, as unrealistic as that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think Ladon is capable of that?,” Lynera shook her head. “I just don’t want to see your heart broken Ris.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris chuckled and hefted his pack a little higher on his shoulders, “I don’t think I have a choice in the matter. It is what is Nera. Now, that is enough prying into my personal life. We’ve got a job to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed the courier’s office where Lynaris dropped off his letter and then headed off to the central area of the veil. A large redwood pine in the center of a large clearing dwarfed all other trees around it. Rumors said that it reached the heavens and if one were to try and climb it, they would never come back down. This was the heart of their clan and their veil. From here all the magical energy of every member of the clan connected to the earth and laid the groundwork for every spell woven into their protections. It was simply called The Chamber and it was where the Elder Council ruled from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falkin, as Lynaris had predicted, was standing outside the intricately carved doors waiting for them. He was the same height and size as Lynaris with his dark brown hair with honey gold streaks tied in a top knot and the sides shaved down. His two swords hung at his sides along with their accompanying daggers and vials of every color around his belt. Lynaris could just see the haft of a crossbow over one of Falkin’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about time you two showed up. The sooner we get moving the better. My father was able to give me some information before our briefing today and I think I should pass it on to the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera crossed her arms, “You think? It’s almost as if we’ll need to work together to take care of whatever it is we need to do. Spill it Falkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been a rumor going around that a dragon has been spotted just beyond the northernmost peaks of the Alabaster Sierras. It’s far, but the Elders want it taken care of before there’s a chance that it could turn it’s attention south. We’d be doing much of the peninsula a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, in fact correct, Falkin.” Asherah, head of the Elder Council, spoke from the doorway, “Now, if you three would join us, we’ll fill you in on all the details.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them blushed slightly and followed Asherah through the empty halls of the Chamber, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than just a chamber, to the Council Room. Rowan, who was Falkin’s father, Enver, Sema, and Eirian were already seated at the half-moon table. Asherah took his seat at the crest of the curve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Falkin and Lynaris, you two have been chosen among the Rangers, with the help of Lynera, to carry out a very important mission for us. As Falkin has informed you,” Asherah shot a look towards Rowan who shrugged his shoulders, “A young red dragon has long been suspected as having taken up residence in the Alabaster Sierras to the far north. Normally, we would not bother to travel so far into the mountain range, but we have reason to believe that where it is may only be its’ first stop before heading south. We, as a Council, have deemed it a threat and wish to be rid of it before it can get too close to our veil. As of recent, you three have proven yourself most adept at working together, both thanks to your familiarity with each other and also especially because of your training. I trust that you will complete this task in a timely manner and return to us whole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them bowed at the dismissal and let themselves out. They crossed the remainder of the veil to the north and as the sun broke the horizon, the foothills rose before them like the undulating waves of an ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much of their first week of travel was spent in comfortable comradery. Their trail was a familiar one and every once in a while, as they crested the taller foothills, Lynaris could see Cobalt in the distant valley below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon should have received his letter by now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falkin caught Lynaris staring off in the distance and made to trip the half-elf. Lynaris turned the fall into a graceful diving roll but found himself covered in dust with small rocks gouging into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were daydreaming again. Honestly Lynaris, it’s sickening to watch.” Falkin visibly shuddered but then smirked in Lynaris’s direction, “I bet I could distract you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re just jealous that I won’t sleep with you again? Falkin, it’s been six years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf just shrugged and nudged Lynera, “Your sister doesn’t complain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Falkin was the one to end up among the stone. Lynaris laughed and high-fived his sister before helping Falkin off the ground, “She also won’t take your shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was from then until the end of the second week that they were still able to travel at a decent pace. The third week saw them beginning their ascent of the mountain where the dragon was last rumored to have been seen. It took them three days to reach the summit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen one sign of a dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither have I. Lynaris? You’re the expert tracker, have you seen anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked back and forth between Falkin and Lynera. He didn’t want to tell them that he’d not seen anything either, but what else could he do? The dragon could have very well moved on by now, but there wasn’t any evidence that one had been in the area. He sighed and leaned up against a large boulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His senses suddenly made every hair on his body stand up. He must have visibly looked distressed, or Lynera had felt it too because she moved in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The snow-covered ground beneath their feet began to tremble. Cracks spiderwebbed through the snow as clouds of green, noxious gas seeped up through the ground. Within a few minutes, it passed but it left the three of them staring at each other, eyes wide with worry. They were afraid to move, almost too afraid to breathe, but once the earth settled back into place they were quick to make their way to the other side of the mountaintop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Below them, a ledge jutted out from the side of the mountain that Lynaris estimated to be about 100 feet across. Claw marks, bones, and scorch marks littered the stone surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we found our dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quietly as they could, the three of them scaled down the rock face and entered the lair’s opening. The smell of sulfur and decay assaulted their noses as an intense heat washed over their bodies despite the snow-capped mountain range outside. If they were lucky, they would find the dragon asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falkin took point as they headed deeper into the cave, Lynaris took rearguard which left Lynera in the middle. Minutes ticked past with nothing but the sulfurous fog drawing their attention. Then the cavern opened up. At first, the dark space seemed unoccupied, but a thunderous beating of wings and a booming voice soon proved their luck had run out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“MORTALS! YOU DARE ENTER MY LAIR!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground shook beneath their feet again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I WILL TREAT YOU AS I HAVE TREATED ALL MY OTHER GUESTS! AS DINNER!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden intake of breath was the only warning they got for what was about to happen. Falkin with his quick thinking grabbed each of the twins by the hand and dragged them into a side passage as a thirty-foot cone of flame engulfed the passage. It was getting hard to breathe, but they had come prepared. Lynera cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>create air</span>
  </em>
  <span> around the three of them before they advanced back into the main hall.  If Lynaris had done all his reading right, they would have a minute before the dragon could use it’s fire again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness had fallen in the chamber once more as they made their way behind a column supporting the cavern roof. Time to move on with the plan. Falkin eased from behind the stone and crept across the floor in total silence. Lynaris uncorked a flask from his belt and dipped three of his arrows into the liquid held within. Frost spread across the metal and nearly halfway down the shaft of each arrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I. CAN. SMELL. YOU. ELFLINGS. HIDING IN THE DARK WILL NOT SAVE YOU!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lynaris heard the deep inhalation he leaned from around the column and loosed all three arrows. Ice shattered off the back wall as one missed. One clipped the dragon’s forearm but the third found it’s home in the back of its throat. The dragon flailed in rage, it’s claws gouged the ground and sent sparks flying in every direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Falkin!” Lynera screamed. He’d been caught by the swinging tail and thrown into the cavern wall. He slumped to the ground unmoving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lynaris looked at the pile of bones and gold beneath the dragon’s feet and an idea sprang forth in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nera, remember that prank we pulled one Winter’s Crest when Mother and the Druidic circle had gathered all the dead leaves and plants from around the veil for the rebirthing ceremony?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, his twin looked confused, but as she followed his gaze towards the hoard, her eyes lit up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, right after we discovered that I could do magic. Ris, do you think it will work though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not looking to do damage, I’m looking to create a distraction. If I get a good shot in the meantime, I’ll take it, but we’ve got to get the dragon’s attention away from Falkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera nodded and ran into the open. The dragon turned in her direction with an earsplitting screech but just as it took a step, it’s clawed foot slipped on ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris darted to Falkin’s side, relieved when he felt a pulse beneath his friend’s skin. He grabbed one of the red vials off Falkins belt and stuck it in the elf’s mouth. Within seconds, his blue eyes opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, job’s not over.” Lynaris helped Falkin to his feet and the two of them turned on the dragon’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera was doing a wonderful job keeping it at bay and for the first time, Lynaris was really able to admire his twin’s abilities. She was holding her own, perfectly shielded and the dragon’s attention never seemed to waver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the way things seem and the way they are are hardly ever one and the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quicker than they had seen the dragon move before, it snatched Lynaris up in its grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU! YOU STOLE MY FIRE! YOU WILL DIE FIRST!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris felt his ribs cracking under the immense pressure. If they all didn’t do something soon, this would be it. The dragon’s maw opened wide, it’s teeth inching closer to Lynaris’s face. An audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed through the chamber as the air sizzled with energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PUT. MY. BROTHER. DOWN!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Lynaris blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Char. Something’s burning. Is it me? I don’t feel like I’m on fire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris?! Lynaris wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris tried to crack his eyes open but they refused to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My eyes aren’t working, but my ears are. Stop shouting Nera.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the Gods!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Searing pain ricocheted through his body and he felt all color drain from his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nera, let him go. You’ll make him pass out again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ris! I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I mean I did… but I didn’t mean to get you too. I just got so angry and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris finally got his eyes open and found himself staring up at Lynera and Falkin. They were near the mouth of the cavern and the sky outside had turned a dusky orange color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister turned him into a smoking pile of ash. Well, mostly ash. I think there are some charred bits back there somewhere. Turns out she didn’t need our help and we were more of a liability.” Falkin chuckled and looked approvingly over at Lynera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called down lightning on him. It wasn’t the original spell I had intended but when I realized that it tricked me and it had you in his hand, I lost my temper. I pulled it back at the last second when I realized you were going to be affected. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it again. I didn’t hear you the first time”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lynera stared down at Lynaris and crossed her arms. “Lynaris Makatza. I know you heard me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris smirked, “It was worth a try. I don’t hear apologies from you often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you don’t deserve them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the help of both his twin and Falkin, Lynaris managed to stand on his own. Breathing was still difficult but it didn’t feel like all his ribs had been broken anymore. They gathered what little remained of the dragon as evidence they had completed their job and made their way back home over the course of another three weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three letters were waiting for him. All of them pretty much the same, detailing the current events in Cobalt coupled with Ladon’s musings of where Lynaris might have gone. Lynaris decided that it was best not to tell Ladon what exactly he’d been up against. Not outright anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be happy to know that I have returned from my mission alive. Not unscathed, but alive. I’ve included a small token with this letter in hopes that you will understand what I am up against in these missions. As mundane as your life may seem, I would never wish for you to encounter the beasts that I do. However, that is not to say that people cannot commit such atrocities. So, keep your own guard up, and I promise that I will continue to write when I can.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Folded into a small piece of paper, Lynaris included one of the three fragments of a shining red dragon scale that were recovered from the mission.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Yes, it really is one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as the door to his office closed. Another stack of rotation reports had just been put on his desk. He hadn’t even finished the ones from this morning yet and already he had more work to do. Overall, Cobalt was a peaceful city but where there were people, there would always be petty crime and squabbles among the citizens. Lately, though, it seemed as tempers had been flaring more often than not. Even some of the guardsmen and women had been involved in a brawl in one of the nearby taverns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office walls felt like they were beginning to close in on him. He needed a break. Ladon gathered his belongings and headed for the door. When he opened it, one of his lieutenants was standing there with her arm raised as if she was about to knock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Stryker, sir!” She stepped back in surprise and snapped a salute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease Lieutenant Ersa. I was just on my way out to get some fresh air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was asked to deliver this message to you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her hands was an envelope with a familiar scrawl across the front. Ladon let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to read the letter now, Ladon tucked it into his belt pouch to discover in the comfort of his own home. He locked his office, deciding that he was in need of more than just a short break and made his way from the barracks with a new skip in his step. Lynaris had returned back to his veil safe from another mission at last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The streets of Cobalt were full of people as usual as they should be with the approach of Highsummer and the Festival of Lights that accompanied it. As Ladon approached the staircase to his home, a familiar couple descended towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon! There you are! We’ve been so worried about you!.” His mother reached him first and enveloped him in the tightest hug she could muster. Which was a lot for how small of a woman she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been up at the barracks, mom. Work has been, well, a lot of work recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See love, I told you.” His father shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been up there for a week? Have you been eating? Sleeping? Ladon Stryker if you aren’t taking care of yourself, Pelor help me, I will come up there myself and make sure you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon couldn’t help but laugh at her. He’d love to see what would happen if any of the guards tried to stop her from getting to his office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes to all, mom. I promise. I needed a break from work so I decided to come home and sleep in my own bed for once. The cot in my office isn’t nearly as nice. Why don’t you come on up and we’ll have some tea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea sounds lovely dear. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother turned and made her way back up the stairs, more than familiar with letting herself into Ladon’s flat. In truth, Ladon had tried to spend as little time as possible at home since Lynaris had left a year ago but his parents didn’t need to know that. He excused himself to his room to change out of his uniform and don a lighter, more casual pair of breeches and tunic. In the living area, he could hear the clink of the tea set and the quiet murmur of his parents having a conversation amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his equipment and uniform put away, Ladon took a seat at his small desk and pulled Lynaris’s letter from his belt. A smaller envelope fell from inside the folded letter. He quickly devoured every word on the page and re-read it again. Such a short letter even though it had been almost two months since the last, and so serious too. He began to wonder what these missions would do to Lynaris in the long run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon, dear! Tea is ready!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming, Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon took one last look back at the letter and the still unopened second envelope that contained the token Lynaris had mentioned. He grabbed it and headed back to the living area to join his parents at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that you have there, son?” His father leaned over to try and get a good look at the envelope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift from Ris. I finally received another letter from him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon opened the envelope and shook its contents into his hand. Sunlight glinted off the dark red surface of the object. His father was the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dragon scale? And a red one at that. Your Lynaris must be one skilled lad, or a lucky one. Did he say anything about it in the letter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just that he hopes I never have to encounter the beasts that he does,” Ladon stared down at the scale suddenly very worried for Lynaris. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alive, but not unscathed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And if he’d come face to face with a red dragon, where had it been and why? “And he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lynaris, dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He may as well be with the way you pout around when you don’t get letters quick enough. Not to mention the funk you’ve been in since he left last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it to his father to be paying attention to detail. His mother nodded along in agreement the whole time he was talking too. This was one reason he stayed in his office. He loved his parents but it was hard to deal with them constantly reminding him that letting Lynaris physically walk out of his life was a mistake. What was he supposed to have done? Ask Lynaris to move in with him? No, they both had responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been pouting, I’ve just been too busy to focus on things other than work. Let’s talk about something else though; you came to visit for a reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, there’d been no ulterior motives for their visit other than just to see him. It was nice but soon enough their visit ended, he slept restlessly through the night and returned to work as normal the next morning. Before he knew it, Winter’s Crest came and passed and another year began. This one brought trouble in the form of a large fire on the edge of the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=============</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s move! We need to get everyone out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon did his best to keep the line of citizens moving through the city gates as smoke and ash mingled with the snow falling from the sky. Panic and chaos rippled through the crowd as a building collapsed sending more debris and embers sailing through the air. The scream of a mother searching for her child reached Ladon’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Someone help!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lieutenant Ersa and two other cadets rushed to her aid. The flow of people slowly ebbed until just a few stragglers were left holding their blankets around them as they hobbled to the safety of the stone walls. The fire brigade tackled the flames rising from the wreckage of what used to be one of the city’s blacksmiths and it’s two adjacent buildings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Stryker, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon turned to find Lt. Ersa at his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Lieutenant?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, Lt. Commander Willow still hasn’t been by to issue us new orders. We haven’t seen him since the second fire broke out.” She looked towards the flames and then back to Ladon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll look for him. You take the rest of the guards under his command and get them helping to settle people inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon ran to the buildings calling out Willow’s name as he did. There was no answer. A sinking feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach. Willow wasn’t a man to shirk duty, and he certainly wasn’t incapable of taking care of himself in a sticky situation, but something didn’t sit right with Ladon. The heat was extreme this close to the flames but he couldn’t give up. He called Willow’s name again. A racking cough sounded from inside the nearest building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Willow is that you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groan was the only response he got. Ladon peered through the wreckage to find a humanoid shape trapped underneath a fallen beam. He immediately forced open the door and felt the tongues of the flame lap at his exposed skin. It was agony but he couldn’t leave Willow behind. Ladon pushed the smoldering beam with all the strength he had left in his body and within seconds parts of the building began to collapse around the two men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-i’ve got you Willow. Come on buddy.” He tried to stifle his own coughing but it was pointless. The air had become too thick with smoke and ash to avoid inhaling it. They were only feet from the door. They could make it. But the world started to fade out as the heat and the lack of air started to get to Ladon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So close. Just a little further. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two sets of hands reached through the smog ahead of them and wrapped themselves in the lapels of his uniform. And then there was clean air forcing its way into his lungs. His body spasmed as it tried to expel all the poisonous fumes and debris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Bowart! We’ve found them over here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cacophony of shouts and footsteps surrounded Ladon as he fell to the ground, the limp form of Lt. Commander Willow landed at his side. He felt hands beneath his arms as they lifted him onto a stretcher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-willow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got you sir. Willow too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Ladon and he let himself succumb to the exhaustion that plagued his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>========================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four days later Ladon’s lungs were still sore but he’d managed to convince the healers that he would be fine recovering on his own. They made him promise that he wouldn’t push himself too hard and he wasn’t to take part in any weapons training for the time being. Unfortunate, but necessary. He’d returned to his office to find a letter from Lynaris. Finally something to brighten his mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that things have been difficult these past years with the growing length between my messages. I’ll admit that I have missed our regular correspondence and the time I spend away from the veil, while refreshing, it is spent missing Cobalt the most. I miss seeing all the different kinds of people in their various states of travel and paths in life. I miss looking through the shop windows and pursuing their wares. I would very much like to see other cities and see how they compare. I’m sorry if my musings seem random and unlike our recent letters, Falkin and I have been at the southern tip of the Alabaster Sierras for two weeks (and at the time you receive this, it will have been at least four) tracking a group of orcs that saw fit to attempt a raid at the edge of our veil. We were able to slay the majority of them but the remaining few need to be eliminated in order to be sure the threat is dealt with completely. My mind and heart are numb from the constant violence. Falkin seems to be thriving on it among other things. I do not mean to get too personal, but I feel as if we have been friends for long enough that I may be honest with you. I’m sure you’re aware of the fact that I do not share many of the same ideals as the rest of my clan. This usually leads to many disagreements between Falkin and I, which is making it hard for us to work together. Of late, it has come to the point where he will not even cooperate with me. Even now as I am writing this he has stormed off on his own because of my “propensity to interact with a human with such adoration that one should only share within his own peoples” in his exact words. The bright side of this comment is that he is not thinking of me in terms of only being half a person. Then again, I know I will never be enough for any of them nor will I pretend to be anymore more than I am. I’ve spent twenty-five years trying to decide whether I am to act like an elf or human, but the thing is that I am both. I appreciate that you have been the one constant in my life that has accepted me without reservation. I expect I would find more of that in the world if I could just get there. Hells, a couple of half-elves helped save Exandria from sure destruction almost two decades ago. I don’t want that kind of responsibility or expectation though. This has been the one chance I have had to write to you so I hope it makes it to you swiftly and that I am able to be safely within the comfort of my own home the next time I write. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With “adoration”,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon laid the letter carefully down on his desk continuing to stare at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>adoration</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew Ris meant it as a jab at Falkin but he also couldn’t help but feel the warmth that spread throughout his chest. Lynaris had taken the time, while on a mission, to write to him because it had been so long. Falkin must have really been getting to him for Ris to have put so many of his internal feelings out in the open like this. He immediately got straight to work on a reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your adoration is most appreciated and I would never ask you to be anything more than you are. I once before remember saying that I thought anyone who didn’t like you was missing out. I will admit that the time span between letters becomes a little worrying now and then, but I trust that I would hear from you when you were able. And I would hope that if something were to happen to you that your sister would at least do me the service of notifying me. I know that she doesn’t quite approve of our friendship either but I feel that she at least tolerates it more than others. I know that you will not see this until you are home, but I ask, as always, that you be safe and don’t do anything rash. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until then,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be best to wait and tell Lynaris about the fire another time. He wouldn’t need to come home from such a harrowing journey to find out his friend almost flambeed himself at the expense of another guardsman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ladon did wait almost another two months before he’d received any more correspondence but it wasn’t from Lynaris. It was from his twin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Ladon Stryker,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Lynera Makatza and you no doubt already know who I am. I am writing to you on behalf of my twin, Lynaris, to tell you that it will be some time before he is able to write to you again. As I understand it, he informed you of the intention of his last mission, which is strictly against code but as you know he has never had a knack for following the rules. As such, he and Falkin were compromised and an extraction team had to be sent to retrieve them. We have received confirmation that the two of them are alive but it will be near the middle of Unndilar when they are able to enter the veil again. I will address one issue while I am able to. I know </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>everything</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. If you are toying with my brother, just remember I know where to find you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasant days to you,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynera Makatza.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon couldn’t help but laugh to himself. If she truly knew everything then she would know that he and Lynaris weren’t committed to each other. Not in the official capacity. Ladon had refused so many advances from others that he’d stopped counting them. And he tried to ignore that it was because he felt as if he would betray Ris if he didn’t refuse. But that was beside the point, Lynera seemed to blame Ladon for the fact that Lynaris and Falkin had been discovered. He was willing to put money on the fact that it was because Falkin had stormed off on his own. Nonetheless, Ladon decided that it was best to wait for Lynaris’s next letter before he sent any more of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris stared at his reflection in the mirror and gingerly touched the fading bruise near his temple. He turned his head from side to side surveying the mess that he was. A broken nose, two black eyes, a broken collar bone, and all for what? Some semblance of an illusion that the veil was safe? The way he saw, it wouldn’t have made a difference if they had finished tracking down the last of the orcs or not. Eventually, a retribution group would have come along and the cycle would continue on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magical beasts were one thing to deal with. They acted on instinct, on a drive that was compulsory to them. They didn’t plot and plan and scheme the way people did. People had lives, families, friends. Lynaris didn’t like to take people’s lives. Falkin though. Falkin seemed to find joy in bringing revenge upon those he saw as having wronged him or the clan. It was beginning to cause a disconnect among the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dark shadow appeared behind Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Lynera asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be better if you would just fix my shoulder instead of making me wear this sling. Isn’t it punishment enough that the Council won’t acknowledge that I wasn’t the only one who got captured? Isn’t it enough that Falkin received full treatment and I am left with this as a “reminder” that the mission to the clan comes first and all else second?,” His voice began to climb in volume as he whirled to face his twin. “Doesn’t it bother you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera sighed and gently pulled Lynaris close until their foreheads were touching. “Of course it does Lynaris. I am doing all I can in small increments so as to not raise suspicion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris felt a small tendril of healing magic passing through his skin and settle into his shoulder. It was like dipping your sore body into a hot spring. All of the tension just melted away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve brought you something that might cheer you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her hand was a stack of envelopes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been reading my mail sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the last letter. I wrote him one myself to inform him of what happened. You know he worries about you?” Lynera backed away but still left her hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he does, but so do you and mother and father. I do dangerous work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the stack of letters from his twin and set them on his desk. It was all he could do to not tear them open and read them all at that very moment. He’d had enough judgment for the week, he didn’t need his sister watching him as he read letters too. Worse than judgment was pity and that was the only emotion he could feel off Lynera at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Lynera. Thank you for, well…,” He briefly lifted the sling, “I just want to get back out there on a regular mission. I can’t stand everyone’s eyes on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead, “Rest brother. You will be out there again soon enough. I’ll come by again in the morning and we’ll work on that arm of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris dropped down into his desk chair and looked up at the canopy above his head. The warmth of the summer sun reflected down through the leaves and across his room. It was hard to believe it was summer already. Sometimes he still dreamed he was knee-deep in snow. The benefit of snow was that tracks stayed fresher, longer as long as a storm didn’t sweep in. Unfortunately, that also made your own trail harder to cover which was how he and Falkin had gotten caught. Falkin had snuck off to survey the camp of orcs on his own and left a trail that led their patrol straight back to Lynaris. A timely extraction and a dimension gate later, they had arrived back in the veil bloodied and bruised but alive. Falkin had immediately pinned him against a nearby wall and throttled him. And as the Council saw it, the whole debacle was Lynaris’s fault for having not followed Falkin to watch his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the stack of envelopes with a warm smile. It seemed as if Lynera was starting to come around on the idea that Ladon, as a human, wasn’t all that bad. It made his heart happy and so he spent the evening reading all about the mundane things that Ladon dealt with on a day to day basis and though they were small, boring things like the frustrations of balancing leave requests around a holiday or trying to manage recruits nearly ten years his junior, it gave Lynaris the sense that big things didn’t need to happen in the world for it to be a meaningful place. He still wanted adventure, but it was more about seeing the world rather than finding trouble. There’d been enough danger in his life already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be safe and don’t do anything rash.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was always easier said than done. Lynaris dug for some spare parchment in his pack that he had yet to dismantle and set to writing a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am truly sorry for worrying you and if my handwriting is a little difficult to read, I beg your forgiveness. I am still recovering from my injuries but I do not want to fill this letter with complaints as I have oftentimes before. My last letter to you was full of plenty. Your letters, though, have given me reason to smile. I’m sure you think them boring and nonsense but your life is so different from mine. I suppose that if I lived the same lifestyle, hearing about rotation reports and managing recruits probably would bore me to tears. That’s not the life I live though and hearing about your days gives me rest from the stress I am constantly under here. You probably hear that from me enough. In truth, I miss you, my friend. These years have been too long and if I am completely honest, they've felt like the longest yet. Your company would be most welcome right now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regular correspondence with Ladon picked up right where it had left off and Lynaris’s weeks stuck in the veil became more bearable. It took six weeks for his collarbone to heal completely enough for him to draw his bow again. Every free moment he had Lynaris spent at the range trying to regain the lost strength in his arm. It was difficult enough work on its own but he had gained an audience. Falkin, apparently over what had happened on the mission, lounged around the archery shed as Lynaris put arrow after arrow through the target. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing how much patience you have with a bow in your hands. It’s also a pity that same discipline doesn’t translate into other aspects of your life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris lowered his bow, an arrow still knocked on the string.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s amazing is why I still let you hang around me. What do you want Falkin? Spying on me for your father?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If my father wanted to spy on you, he would do it himself. I merely came to appreciate the sights.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since the two of them had returned from their mission, Falkin had been making it a point to flirt with Lynaris every chance he got. They could hold grudges against other races for centuries but apparently, between the members of the clan, it was like a game to pretend incidents never happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris raised his bow again and sighted his arrow against the target. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Lynaris, take a break. Let’s go find somewhere quiet and spend some </span>
  <em>
    <span>quality</span>
  </em>
  <span> time together outside of a mission.” Falkin’s voice was right in Lynaris’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow sailed past the target and shattered against the wooden barricade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Falkin, I’m only going to say this once so please listen. I have no interest in spending </span>
  <em>
    <span>quality</span>
  </em>
  <span> time together. Now, leave me in peace. If the Council deems that we are to remain partners as Rangers then I will comply, but other than that, I wish to be left alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That human has ruined you, Lynaris,” There was venom in Falkin’s voice. “It was a mistake for the Elder’s to let you live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris watched as Falkin stormed off and to his relief, the elf did in fact leave him alone. That was until the two of them were called in The Chamber near the middle of autumn on Lynaris’ twenty-sixth birthday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening Falkin. Lynaris.” Asherah nodded to each of them in turn. “Though you two failed to complete your last mission on your own, the Council has decided to give you each another chance. It should be simple enough. A family of forest giants has been spotted to the south of here where the Mooren River comes closest to the Alabaster Trail; eliminate them and return home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask what they’ve done to provoke us into attacking them?” Lynaris spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falkin gave him a hard nudge in the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They exist. That is the only reason you need. Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dismissed Lynaris.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falkin grabbed a hold of Lynaris’s sleeve and pulled him out of the Chamber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you? Questioning Asherah? Have you gone absolutely daft?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them made their way through the veil to the small armory that was kept stocked with basic supplies at all times to make packing for a mission as expedited as possible. Lynaris was not about to let this go easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever question why we’re to do these things Falkin? What reason have these giants given us to attack them? The dragon I understood. The orcs tried to raid the outer veil, but these giants have done nothing to us. Who’s to say they even will. They are fairly solitary creatures who are only aggressive if </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> territory is disturbed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t Lynaris and neither should you. There have been no reports of forest giants in Furro Woods for nearly a millennia and now all of a sudden a small family of them are within days of our border? Think with that pathetic half-elven brain of yours and decide once and for all whose side you’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no sides Falkin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are Lynaris. The clan’s side or the outsider’s. Our job is to keep our home safe from whatever threats the Council has decreed us to take care of. You have one hour to meet me in the glen by the river.” Falkin turned his back on Lynaris and stalked off towards his home in order to grab his personal belongings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still didn’t feel right but Lynaris gave in and went to retrieve his bow. Normally they would wait until morning to leave, but the Council had given the impression that they were to leave as soon as they were able. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Less than an hour later, he and Falkin were making their way south along the river. They would follow it for three days before turning west into the Timberlands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rain plagued them for the entire trip which left little room for conversation but Lynaris got the impression that talking was the last thing on Falkin’s mind. Falkin was the last thing on Lynaris’s mind again too. He’d been thinking about the last letter he’d received from Ladon, now folded up in his pack. There hadn’t been time to pen a response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your last few letters have given me the odd feeling that you’re not telling me everything. I know that you can’t give me the details of your missions but the wording has seemed off and you’ve seemed more guarded than usual. As the months pass, your humor has all but disappeared and been replaced by what I can only call melancholy. I know the veil is your home, but please, if you are miserable then I ask that you leave. I may be an ignorant human when it comes to elvish matters but I do know that we all share the same needs. You’re no worse than the rest of them and if I am to be brutally honest, I’ve read about governments overthrown for less than the shit your so-called Council puts you through. You could always stay with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right, stay with Ladon. And do what? Sit on his ass and do nothing? No. As difficult as the clan and the Elders were, Lynaris knew his place was in the forest, no matter how much he missed Cobalt. No, not Cobalt, Ladon. The ache that he felt two years ago still hadn’t subsided and he was beginning to think that it would never go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falkin stopped mid step and held his fist in the air. Lynaris barely registered it and stopped himself before colliding with the elf. Through his contemplations, Lynaris had failed to notice that the forest had gone completely silent. No birds. No rustling grass. Not even a breath of wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the earth began to shake. Before their very eyes, the ground surged towards in a wave spanning nearly twenty-feet across. They backed up as fast as they could but the two of them were still thrown prone by the mud and grass that lifted them off their feet. Boulders began to soar through the air from every direction. Lynaris rolled to safety but Falkin wasn’t quick enough. His leg became pinned and a scream of agony ripped through the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris did all he could to move the boulder but it was too heavy. He had to stand his ground and fight. The only problem was that it was hard to fight something you couldn’t see. His eyes shifted from tree to tree trying to find the source of their attack but even his dark vision couldn’t pierce the gloom of the forest that far. But then it was the trees that began to move. A creature, unlike any Lynaris had ever seen crawled forth from the shadows. At least fifteen feet tall at its highest point, covered completely in the bark of an oak tree and crouched on all fours, it was like a living walking tree. He’d heard stories of treants before, but this creature looked different. It was deformed and crooked. No leaves adorned its branches and its eyes glowed with a ferocity that could only be attributed to dark magic. And he would have to face it alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raced between its limbs and did his best to fire off arrows as he went. Anything to get its attention away from Falkin. They had their differences but he wouldn’t just leave the poor bastard to die under a rock. The projectiles seemed to do little damage to the monstrosity, but it did at least turn its eyes towards Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s try a little magic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris watched as the tips of three of his arrows grew white-hot as if they’d been freshly pulled from the flames of a forge. The creature screeched as the metal sank into its wood like flesh. Flames sprouted forth from the wounds and began to spread. It swung its limbs in Lynaris’s direction in an attempt to catch him but Lynaris was too quick for it. Roots began to erupt from the terrain around him grasping at everything within their reach. Again he avoided capture but something else got his attention. Falkin, pale and gasping in pain, was being drawn towards the creature’s undulating body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arrow after arrow flew through the air as Lynaris tried desperately to stop the creature. Each one that landed started a new fire. He watched Falkin draw his broken blade to try and stab the creature. It did no good. It swung out with its trunk-like fist and plucked Falkin from the earth in its mighty grasp with a wet crunch. Rivers of red flowed between its branching fingers. A cruel chuckle filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s stomach dropped. Roots began to crawl their way up his legs. The creature had used Falkin as a distraction and it had worked. A gravely guttural voice filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Puny, pathetic elves. So high and mighty until you fall. You rot just like everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature opened its fist and let Falkin’s broken, mangled body fall to the ground at its feet. Lynaris wanted to look away but he couldn’t. His own body trembled with rage. They hadn’t been the best friends, but Falkin had been someone he could pass the time with, and for a while, they had genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the creature opened its mouth to speak again, Lynaris spoke first,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one thing you didn’t account for,” He lifted his bow high with three glowing red arrows knocked against the string, “I’m not an elf.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With its maw open wide, the three arrows sailed through the air and into the cavity. Within moments, concussive shockwaves of power rippled through the air as the creature exploded, sending shards of wood in every direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion washed over Lynaris, but his job wasn’t done. He stumbled over to Falkin, hoping against hope that his friend was somehow still alive but before he could even touch the elf, he knew the answer. Ravens began to circle overhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry my friend.” Lynaris did his best through his sorrow and tears to give Falkin the proper rights owed to him but he knew he could not linger here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to go home. If it would still be home when he got there, Lynaris didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>====================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lynaris entered the veil he was greeted by a small crowd of people: The Elder Council with Falkin’s mother standing beside her husband, Lynera, and his parents. Rowan stepped forward,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, where is my son? Where is Falkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris squared his shoulders and looked Rowan in the eyes. He deserved to know the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Rowan. What we found wasn’t a family of forest giants. I don’t know what it was, some kind of cursed treant probably. Falkin didn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is his body? Why didn’t you bring him home?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-i couldn’t. I did the best I could, honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan’s fist landed across Lynaris’s cheek with an audible snap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your best? Your best let my son die. I swear I will remove you from this earth myself -- “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing, Rowan,”  Lynaris’s mother, Keitha, put her hand on Rowan’s arm and pulled him back. “This is a risk the Rangers take when they go on a mission. You know that probably better than the rest of us. My son has had a long, tiring, and painful journey. I believe he deserves some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris glanced in the direction of the Elders, “If the Council allows it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each one of them solemnly nodded except for Rowan. If looks could kill, he’d have already gone through with his threat of removing Lynaris from the earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynera, escort your brother home please, and make sure he rests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” Lynera took her twin by the elbow “Come on Ris. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris thought he’d overcome the numbness that had gripped him during his journey home, but having to face Falkin’s father brought it back in full. He barely registered getting home and when he finally succumbed to sleep, it was thankfully dreamless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another rainy, cold, autumn day passed by Cobalt and still, Ladon had yet to receive another letter from Lynaris. He was beginning to wonder if his last letter had been a little too forward, or if it even got to his friend in the first place. What else was he supposed to have done? It’s not like he could find where Lynaris lived and drag him back to Cobalt. Not that the idea hadn’t crossed his mind about a hundred times in the last two years, but he remembered his friend mentioning that unless you were already welcome, you’d be lucky to make it within a mile of the border without being shot. He’d even attempted to gain an audience with the Grand Mistress to find out if she even knew there was a clan so close. Nothing came of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon threw himself into his work to try and stay distracted. He stayed long hours finalizing reports and even went so far as to volunteer to cover patrols himself if they were short-handed. When he wasn’t working or completely exhausted, Ladon spent his time pacing his flat. He still couldn’t look at his bed without memories flooding back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tousled auburn hair, rumpled sheets, the morning sun spilling through his window across Lynaris’s pale, scarred body. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ladon shook his head and buried it in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>This was getting ridiculous. Why couldn’t he get those images out of his head? Why couldn’t he just force himself to move on and stop longing after his best friend? </span><em><span>Because you’re in love with him you idiot.</span></em> <em><span>Six years of friendship and you went and fell in love</span></em><span>. Writing another letter wouldn’t help and staying locked up inside just added to his restlessness. He grabbed his coat and headed up towards the barracks. Maybe there was some more work to be done. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it your day off, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon glanced up to find Commander Bowart’s dark form falling in step beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Commander. It is my day off but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Bowart smirked, “Still no letter to reply to? And you, of course, have nothing else to do but think about a certain half-elf.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush spread across Ladon’s cheeks as he cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> things I would prefer to be doing but none of them are distracting enough if you must know. At least if I’m in my office, I’m being productive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only teasing Ladon. Love is a difficult emotion to manage. It seems to negate any impulse control one might have. I’ve seen it a time or two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them passed through the halls of the barracks together until they reached Ladon’s office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why I’m here, Jarrett. Lynaris is the one who lacks impulse control, not me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t deny being in love then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon stopped mid-stride through the door. Admitting it to himself had been one thing. Admitting it to others though? Especially his commanding officer? Jarrett looked at him with one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t work too hard Ladon. I’m on my way up to the castle for a meeting with the other Chamber members so I may have a job for you to do when I come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Bowart left Ladon to the small pile of reports he hadn’t finished the night before. He’d read through all of them already, he just hadn’t decided what to do about any of them. It was mostly all rumors of a growing number of bandits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the door to his office open, Ladon watched the comings and goings of some of the other officers and members of the guard for over an hour. Lt. Commander Ersa, promoted after Willow was released from duty for medical reasons following the fire last year,  stopped as she passed by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Stryker? Aren’t you supposed to be at home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought all of you were used to me being here on my days off by now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but if I may speak freely, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Granted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of the other officers and I are growing concerned for you. We rarely see you go home, and when you do, you’re back in your office within twelve hours. You haven’t accepted any of our invitations to off duty drinking. And some of the men, um, well, they’ve commented on your lack of, uh, well that is to say…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon let out a hearty chuckle that seemed to catch Ersa off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much did they bet that you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ersa’s face turned beet red, “50 gold pieces.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bedroom prowess holds that high a price? Well, color me impressed but I think it’s none of their business if I bring anyone to bed with me. And as far as your concern, it is noted and appreciated, but I am fine. There have just been many things on my mind and work helps to drown it out for a little while. Thank you Lt. Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ersa nodded and backed out of the room. Someone else standing in his office doorway caught his eye. A page, about ten years in age, stood there, quietly waiting for his turn to speak. Ladon beckoned him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Ladon Stryker?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes child, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two things, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The page set two envelopes down on Ladon’s desk, bowed, and returned to wherever he’d come from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One he recognized as Commander Bowart’s writing. The other, he’d only seen once before and his heart sank as he realized that this was not Lynaris’s handwriting. It was his twin’s. Fearing the worst, Ladon tore the letter open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First, let me put your mind at ease and say that Lynaris is alive. You’ve no doubt been probably wondering why you haven’t received a letter from him in some time. My brother, to put it mildly, has been unresponsive to any contact from myself, my parents, or any members of the clan since returning from his most recent mission almost a month ago. I would have thought that he would have reached out to you, but in checking with our couriers, I see I was mistaken. I’ve taken it upon myself to write to you in hopes that maybe receiving another letter from you will bring him out or at least give me a chance to check on him more thoroughly. I can’t give you any details on how, as you very well know, but Lynaris lost his partner, Falkin, during their mission. I don’t know if Ris had mentioned him in his letters, but at one time they were close, friends even, and I don’t think Lynaris has ever had to grieve before. I know you care about him and I urge you to write back as soon as you can. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With thanks,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynera</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon took some time to process what he’d just read. His heart hurt for Lynaris. Though he’d never lost a close friend, he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. He needed to think carefully about how to word his letter to Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Bowart’s envelope stared up at him from the other side of the desk. Either the meeting had ended early, or the Commander had sent Ladon the information as soon as he was able. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Stryker,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You will select a contingent of four men and meet with Lady Cybele, Lord Percival, and the other members being assembled at dawn tomorrow morning. You will be given a full briefing at that time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Commander Jarrett Bowart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn? That wasn’t a lot of time to pick four skill worthy guards, pack his belongings, and do as Lynera had asked. The only thing to do was get started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon spent most of the afternoon and evening tracking down the four guards he would take with him to the morning briefing. He was very careful to choose people he knew could leave at a moment’s notice but also be trustworthy enough to watch his back in a crisis. Whatever it was they were being assigned to do, it had to be urgent for the ruling members of Cobalt to dispatch a group so quickly. By nightfall, he had returned to his home and packed. All that was left was to write to Lynaris. How did he approach this? What should he say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve not heard from you in some time and it has begun to worry me. I had expressed as much concern in my last letter as well. If I have upset you in any way, please let me know. It’s the last thing I would want to do. I am hesitant to say how I do, but I know you were recently on another mission. I also know what happened. Ris, there’s nothing I can say to make what happened to disappear. Please know that that is not my intention. Right now you’re probably feeling like there was more you could have done, should have done. If you had just moved a little quicker, tried a little harder, then the outcome would have been different. That may have been the case. It may not have. There’s no way of knowing for sure. What you should know for sure is that there are people that care about you, who love you, that just want to help. I did not know Falkin or the nature of your relationship, but it’s obvious that you cared about him deeply. No one is telling you to forget that. If there’s anything more I can do for you, do not hesitate to write. I am to go on my own mission come the dawn, but I should still be able to receive messages so please, let us help you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Affectionately,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. If he didn’t get some sleep soon there would be no chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon laid down in his bed, curled up on his side, and wished he knew what more he could do to help Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>========================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn felt like it came much earlier than Ladon had anticipated but he, thankfully, was not the last to arrive at the briefing. Among the group already were four Cobalt Riflemen and four members of the Grae, as denoted by the crests on their uniforms. Commander Bowart, Lady Cybele, and Lord Percival arrived just as the first patches of pink began to turn the sky from its midnight shade. It was hard not to be awed by the two former members of Nyx Csilla as they approached the group. Lady Cybele was dressed in simple riding gear of simple browns and tans that complemented her features and dark hair with its ever-present raven feathers. Lord Percival had dressed in similar attire but the rest of his features were a stark contrast to his wife’s with his snow-white hair and piercing eyes behind his spectacles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone. As I’m sure you’ve heard, there have been a growing number of rumors surrounding bandits on the Alabaster Trail. Unfortunately, these rumors have been proved true, but Percy and I have a feeling that these are no ordinary bandits. And so we’ve assembled you all in hopes to take care of this inconvenience before it becomes a problem,” Cybele’s eyes locked on Ladon, “Captain Stryker. Through a recommendation from Commander Bowart, you have been chosen to be in charge of these men and women. Your work around Cobalt has not gone unnoticed and we trust that you would be the best decision to lead them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady,” Ladon bowed deeply, “It is an honor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cybele grinned and nudged Percy. “See darling, what did I tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course dear.” Lord Percival turned his attention towards Ladon “I understand that you have not worked with the Riflemen or the Grae very much, but rest assured they are ready to follow you. Your horses are waiting at the South Gate. Ride swift and safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A resounding affirmation echoed off the empty storefronts. The Alabaster Trail stretched all the way to Furro Fields which, on horseback, was an almost ten-day journey. As they exited the gates of Cobalt, Ladon looked to the southeast, where, somewhere beyond the trees, Lynaris probably still slept. He vowed that after this was over he was going to convince Lynaris to come back to Cobalt and he wouldn’t let the half-elf leave without making his feelings known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sat alone in his bedroom and stared through the canopy leaves at the noonday sun as he had every day for almost the last month. No amount of knocking from his twin or his parents drew him out. The only time he left was to get food in the middle of the night when no one else in the veil would be paying attention. It was the only time when he didn’t feel eyes on him from every direction, judging him, hating him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone among the veil had shifted considerably since Lynaris had returned from his mission without Falkin by his side. He assumed many of them thought that he’d let the elf die on purpose. They knew the two of them had fought before leaving and he knew there was nothing he could say to change their minds. Nevermind that he had completed the mission successfully and the Elders had been wrong about what dwelled in that area of the forest. All they cared about was that Falkin was no longer among them. And that was fair too. He was a well-liked member of the clan as well as an important asset to the Rangers. They were allowed to mourn him. Lynaris did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A numbness had crept into his body after his first night back home. He’d remembered Lynera sitting by his side and petting his head as he fell asleep. She had tried to stay through the next as well, but Lynaris had managed to convince her to go off to eat. When she’d returned, he’d refused to answer the door. And that was how he stayed. It wasn’t as if he wanted to be like that, but his body just wouldn’t move, his voice wouldn’t work. Every time he thought about facing </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> he just turned further in on himself. It was a wonder none of them had broken down his door yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera was trying her best. Every other day she sat outside his door and tried to bait him with questions or subjects that always seemed to pique his interest before. Today was no different. The knock he’d come to expect rattled his door in its frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris, it’s Nera. I’ve got something for you today. You don’t have to open the door for me, but I at least want you to make some kind of acknowledgment that you’re alive. I wouldn’t want Ladon to find out I might have lied to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, the numbness subsided a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s right, he’d never replied to the last letter. It’s what he’d been thinking about when he and Falkin had been attacked. He’d tried to forget, thinking it best to pretend he’d never met the human. As happy as Ladon had made him, the thoughts of him and his letters had twice now caused missions to derail. But it wasn’t Ladon’s fault. It was Lynaris’s. Despite the guilt and effort he’d been putting into forgetting, Ladon’s face always seemed to smile at him from the darkness and it all melted away. At least for a little while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris crawled over to the door and stuck his fingers through the gap between it and the floor. Suddenly, his entire world flipped on its end and when he righted himself, Lynera was standing in his bedroom with four rolls of parchment secured under her belt. She’d tricked him into penetrating the magical barrier he’d put up. From his spot on the floor, he could see that she was proud of herself and Lynaris had to admit that it was good to see her smile. Though it quickly disappeared as she got her first real good look at him. It hit him like a blow to the stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghastly, I know,” Lynaris righted himself and stood to lean against the door, “I’m sorry, Nera.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera practically threw herself and him and buried her face in his chest. Her body shook with sobs as she squeezed him tight. At first, Lynaris didn’t quite know what to do. His body began trembling and finally, after just over a month, he wrapped his arms around his twin, buried his face in her hair, and openly wept. He wept for Falkin. He wept for the pain he’d gone through his entire life trying to fit in. He wept with guilt for the distress he’d caused his family and last of all, he wept for himself and the misery that he’d been holding back this entire time. Relief seeped into his bones and once all the tears he had to cry had been shed, he stepped back from Lynera and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept your apology, but I think there’s someone more important that you need to reply to.” Lynera pulled all four letters from her belt and handed them to Lynaris, “I’ll admit the last one is kind of pointless now, but I think you’ll appreciate it all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lynaris finished reading he understood what his sister meant. Instead of being angry at her though, he was grateful that she’d thought to contact Ladon for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve got some making up to do, don’t I?,” He chuckled at first but then sighed and folded the letters back up, “Lynera, can I talk to you about Ladon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera shrugged and plopped herself down on Lynaris’s bed, “Of course, but I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris took a seat next to her, “I-i think…. I think I’m in love with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter bounced around the room as Lynera nearly doubled over onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?! Lynera, I’m being serious right now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.” She sat up and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “It’s about time you finally figured it out Ris.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. And so did Mother and Father. They figured it out a long time ago. It’s kind of obvious. Why do you think the Elders kept you so busy these last two years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris laid back on the bed and stared up through the canopy again, “I just thought that’s what the Rangers did. If we weren’t out on a mission then we weren’t doing our job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back on the last two years and tried to remember every time he’d been instructed to travel outside the veil. Every single mission had taken him away from Cobalt and took nearly a month or more to complete. Except for the last one. Falkin’s voice called back to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That human has ruined you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris hadn’t been an asset. They had been trying to get him out of the way. That or change him. Anger began to boil up inside him. After a month of refusing to feel anything, all his emotions were overflowing with the need to be expressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know all of that too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only just started to piece it together thanks to Mother. I was also under the impression that the Rangers were rarely in the veil, but when Mother spoke to Rowan about you not being around as much, he let slip that the Council had been sending you and Falkin out in hopes of you…” Lynera waved her hands around trying to find the right words, “becoming more elf-like? I guess. I admit that I too once thought you were being a little too rebellious when it came to Ladon, but after getting a glimpse at what he’s like, I can understand how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s anger deflated some, “Well, I’ll never be enough of an elf for them. I don’t want to be if that means forgetting that the rest of the world exists too. There’s so much out there that we don’t get to see Lynera. Even when I got to leave the veil I was still confined to the forest and the mountains around us. I’ve read stories of other elves who are filled with wanderlust, who see the world. Why is it so hard for our clan to understand that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they don’t see the world like you do Lynaris. Our clan has lived here for over a millennium, which to them is not a long time at all. Two generations, maybe three at best. I haven’t been fair to you in the past when it’s come to our elvish side versus our human side, but I’ve realized that there really are no sides. We’re just us and we embrace what we’re made of. You’ve always been better at that than I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you just admit that I was better at something that you were?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret it you snow-drop.” Lynera reached over and ruffled Lynaris’s hair, “Now, I’ll leave you to the privacy of your letters and getting to your reply if you promise me that you won’t lock me out again. Mother will want to see you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s pushed her hand away but held tight to it for just a moment and squeezed. “I promise. Thank you Nera. For everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Ris.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera let herself out of the door and closed it behind her. The room felt different somehow. It seemed brighter, not nearly as small as it had the entire time he was alone. Lynaris still felt guilty for what happened to Falkin, but it had lightened from the overwhelming despair he’d been wallowing in. And he’d worried Ladon in the process. He had a lot of time to make up for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there will be a day when I don’t have to start out a letter apologizing to you. It’s okay that Lynera reached out to you and I am glad for it. If roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing. You have been an amazing and wonderful friend to me and I could never be upset at you for voicing your concerns. They were justified this time. Over the course of my life, Falkin had been a friend, mentor, and even for a brief time, lover. We didn’t always see eye to eye and he shared many of the anti-human sentiments that the rest of the clan did, but he was still my partner and you’re right; I feel like I could have done something to stop his death. I likely will have been dismissed as a Ranger considering my lengthy absence and I cannot say that I would be disappointed. Lynera and I have been able to have an eye-opening conversation and I’m beginning to think that it’s time I took your advice. I wish you luck on your mission and I look forward to seeing you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that time wouldn’t be spent holed up in his room anymore. Lynaris had a plan and though he would wait for Ladon’s response before putting it into action, he finally felt like maybe it was time he chose to be happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>===================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s only twenty-six Asherah, surely you didn’t think all his missions were going to go flawlessly. He hasn’t had the time or experience to know how to cope with something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris watched in disbelief as Enver, all five foot five of him with his silver hair and pointed nose, stood up for him against Asherah. Enver was the oldest of the Elder Council coming in at 650 years old and he looked like the wind would knock him over if it gusted too hard. Asherah, on the other hand, matched Lynaris’s height with dark hair and eyes that bore into your soul. It was like watching a crow and a pigeon square off against each other, but Lynaris’s money was on the pigeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never once assumed that all the missions would go smoothly, but to fail two in a row? With the first having gone bad enough that we needed to send in a second set of Rangers to get them out? It was clear then that Lynaris didn’t care for the safety of his partner, but against our better judgment, we gave him a second chance which resulted in the loss of life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I agree that Lynaris should have shown better judgment with the orcs, I have to disagree that he failed the second mission. Unfortunately tragic as the loss of Falkin may be...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” Rowan interjected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold Rowan. As I was saying, as unfortunate as the outcome was, Lynaris did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fail. He slew the beast and returned as instructed. He did the best that he could with the resources he had and he proved our information to have been false which brings up larger problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Larger problems? My son is dead and this... this incompetent half-breed hides away from a month without taking the responsibility like a man, and you would defend him Enver?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting the facts straight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rowan. Nothing more. I am not saying that he should go unpunished, but that he has not committed a crime and therefore should only be given the appropriate consequence.” Enver folded his hands on the table in front of him and turned his golden eyes on Lynaris. “Do you have anything to say, Lynaris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All five Elders stared him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would first ask your forgiveness, Elder Rowan. Falkin was my friend and though it wasn’t enough and it will never change what happened, I did my best to save him. Leaving him behind was a tough choice but I did not want to wish you more grief upon seeing his body. The full weight of his death rests on my shoulders and I will never forget it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but he and Lynera had discussed at length what would happen once he finally faced the Council and it was the most mature response he could come up with. He quietly waited with his head bowed as the minutes ticked by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will earn no forgiveness here but your guilt is noted. Falkin deserved better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else Lynaris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris faced Sema next. She was in charge of the Rangers and ultimately decided who stayed and who didn’t. Her features reminded him of a wolf on the hunt, always calculating, always searching for a weakness. She was what Lynaris had aspired to be at one point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am. I have done the name of the Rangers dishonor and with much consideration, I wish to resign from the position.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you do have sense. I was beginning to wonder about you Lynaris. Very well, I accept your resignation, though truth be told, you weren’t leaving this room as a Ranger anyways. However, your willingness to accept responsibility for your actions is commendable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Council nodded in agreement. Now the only person who hadn’t addressed Lynaris was Eirian. Besides Rowan, he was probably Lynaris’s biggest threat because he was his uncle. Not that Eirian acknowledged it. When Lynaris’s mother had taken his father as a permanent partner, Eirian had shunned her and as such, never spoke to her children unless he had to. It seemed as if he chose to remain silent now as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asherah spoke up again, “For the time being, you will be allowed to remain in the veil, but you will have no purpose. Training grounds will be off-limits to you including the use targets and any ammo that you think you may be able to ask your sister to smuggle out for you. You shall also remain within the confines of the border. Does the Council make itself clear, Lynaris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris bowed again, “Yes, Elders. You are perfectly clear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are dismissed then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of Asherah’s hand, the doors behind Lynaris opened of their own volition. He kept his head low and backed out of the chamber. The doors shut with a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that was the end of his meeting with the Elder Council. He’d come away relatively unscathed and did half of their job for them. Actually, he felt proud of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera met him outside The Chamber; it looked as if she’d been pacing in a circle. “How did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris smiled at her and began to walk in the direction of his home, “All things considered, it went well. Rowan didn’t try to kill me. Eirian ignored me. Enver defended me. Asherah looked like he wanted to carry me to the border and throw me out himself and Sema accepted my resignation with grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re allowed to stay?” Lynera fell in step beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am allowed to stay. For the time being. In fact, I’m not allowed to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that kind of defeat what you’re trying to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. The time’s not right yet anyways. I haven’t received a response from Ladon but it’s only been a week and he didn’t tell me where his mission was taking him. Are mother and father suspicious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I can tell. They’ve been curious about the amount of time we’ve been spending together but I think they attribute it to us catching up after you locked yourself away for a month,” Lynera shrugged, “What are you going to do with all the free time you have now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find a quiet place to practice. Meditate. Read. All the things I didn’t get to do while I was always away from home. I also wasn’t completely catatonic while I was in my room, you know? I’ve been working on a new bow. It just needs some pigment and it’s all done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins meandered through the veil together continuing with their quiet conversation. It was the most time they’d willingly spent together in years and it was like they were young children again. However, neither had them had failed to notice that the scout guards had been keeping a particularly close eye on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>============================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the next week, life had almost gone back to normal for Lynaris. All except being out on patrol. And when the first snowfall of the season reached the veil, he was able to enjoy it. It wasn’t good snow or even much of it, but it felt like a new beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lynera wasn’t in meetings with their mother and the other druids in preparation for the upcoming winter, she and Lynaris spent every moment together. She’d even helped him put his finishing touches on his new longbow by imbuing it with magical properties he did not possess. They had gone out to the furthest reach of the veil and created their own space to try the new weapon out. Something about it felt more right than the last. Maybe it was because he’d put more purpose, more feeling into this one. Maybe it was because of the magic he and his twin had worked into it together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of gold inlay, Lynaris had chosen a subtler grey-toned metal. He and Lynera had tried gold at first, but every time he focused on his intentions, the metal didn’t seem to want to hold. An unseen benefit to the darker substance was that it blended in with the grain of the red oak he’d used to carve the bow and so it didn’t detract from the simple beauty of the finished weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris drew the bow and sighted his target made of discarded blankets and old pillows. Already he was comfortable with the way the grip felt in his hand. Tiny tendrils of magic wove between his fingers as his single arrow multiplied into three. He breathed out as he released the string and watched as the arrows spiraled through the air. If the target had been a body, a simultaneous headshot, gutshot, and groin shot would have downed any enemy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always look so calm when you’re shooting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t when you cast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. You know as well as I do that our magic requires great concentration and one small mistake could end in disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris just raised his eyebrows at his sister and nocked another arrow. This one he just let fly on its own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same concept. I can’t panic when I’m trying to thread a projectile between a hand to hand combatant and their target. I can at least stay out of sight 400 feet away. Doesn’t always work out that way though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera laughed, “I’ve seen your swordplay. It could use some improvement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll have a decent teacher. If he ever gets back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be patient Lynaris. I know it’s not your strong suit but you can’t rush this. One step at a time and before you know it, Cobalt will be your home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris could only pray to Kelivandra that his twin was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>===============================================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day the twins got together and practiced and talked and planned. Lynaris struggled to not visit the courier’s office every day to check for a message. It had been almost a month now since he’d sent Ladon the reply. Lynera did her best to calm his nerves but there was this growing sense of urgency within him that he was beginning to be unable to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris, I know you said the Cerulean Guard doesn’t usually travel far from Cobalt, but you never know what could have been asked of them. They could be in Furro Fields or even Drynna. It would take a long time to get a message there </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I keep telling myself that but…” Lynaris had been pacing back and forth across their living area for ten minutes going in this circle of conversation with her. He’d been studying and talking to the scouts that still allowed him to. The Night of Ascension was coming up and that meant many of them would be given a break in order to honor their fallen comrades. This year, Falkin would be added to the list. This small relaxation of security was just the opportunity Lynaris needed though. “I have to take the chance I have when given to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera sighed, “I know that. I just wish it wasn’t so soon. You may never be able to come back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His twin’s melancholy voice nearly broke his heart. Lynaris stopped pacing and looked at Lynera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at her. Her modest frame, babyface, and short stature fooled many a man into thinking that she was a pushover. But Lynera was a hurricane when push came to shove. Her wild ice blue eyes, much like their mother’s, contrasted her dark auburn hair, and the Gods help anyone who made her angry. Which wasn’t difficult. She had temper to spare. But that was just because that when she felt, she felt with her whole being and it was difficult to stand there and see her look forlorn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did my overconfident twin go? The one who has always reminded me that her birthday is technically the day before mine because of day-change? The one who encouraged me when everyone else doubted me? Hmm?” Lynaris grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. “I will never be far from you, sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynera squeezed him tight, “Yeah well, where did my timid, shy little brother go? Not so little and not so timid anymore. I’m sorry it took </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> so long to see things from your point of view.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re different people, despite how the clan has tried to treat us our entire lives. You embraced who you were early. I just took a little longer and had to have a little help.” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remainder of the week before Night’s Ascension passed without incident. That was until Lynaris was giving a final look over his pack and his mother walked through his door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I am right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked at his pack and then at his mother trying to decide if it was worth lying to her. No. She deserved to know the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If by that you mean that I am leaving, then yes, you are right. The scouts on the border will be spread thinnest tonight and I no longer belong here, Mother. I haven’t for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, you are a grown man, and have been for some time, but I can’t help but feel as if you’re focusing on something unimportant. This human…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ladon, is he really all that important? You look for our couriers every day and demand that they search every letter in their bags in case they might have missed one. I’m becoming increasingly worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and reached for his mother’s hands, “Mother, the short answer is yes. Yes, Ladon really is that important to me,” He looked up into her eyes imploringly, “If anyone in this clan can understand the way I feel, it’s you. But this isn’t just about Ladon. I am forced to only be half of what I am here. I am neither elf or human. I am both and I want to be both. You and father raised me to believe there is nothing wrong with that, but the clan disagrees and I do not want to be where I am not wanted. I have fought to be accepted and worked hard for what little accolades I have earned but it is never enough for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother smiled gently before cupping Lynaris’s face between her hands, “I understand my little one. And that is why I am worried for you. I have never been one to follow all of our rules, nor have I ever pushed them as hard as I should have on you or your sister. However, I cannot keep you safe from all of their decisions or judgment. If you choose to pursue this human, I don’t know what I can do for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but something is wrong. My whole body feels wrong just sitting here and doing nothing. I can’t keep this up any longer. Please,” Lynaris leaned in against his mother’s chest and wrapped his hands in her cloak. “You fought for your love. Let me fight for mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s head snapped up to look at his mother. The serene calm in her eyes washed over him like a warm blanket. She gently unwound his hands, picked up his pack, and placed it upon his shoulders. The two of them quietly descended the stairs leading from the canopy of his tree and once they reached the forest floor, a shimmering dome passed over them. Lynaris followed his mother as she walked towards the heart of the veil. He fought to down the urge to hide as a patrol rounded the corner ahead of them, but his mother did not deter from her path. The scout’s eyes roamed everywhere but in their direction and the same happened with anyone they passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relief washed through Lynaris when they finally went beyond the border of the veil. The shimmering dome dissipated and his mother turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is as far as I can take you Lynaris and you will likely never be able to return,” For the first time in his life, Lynaris saw tears form in her eyes, “Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris embraced his mother and hugged her tight. He knew leaving would be hard, but he never imagined that it would be because he had to say goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snort came from the trees behind him. Lynera and their father emerged from the shadows holding the reins of a horse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you were going to go without actually saying good-bye did you son?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was just becoming harder. The three of them could get in serious trouble with the Elder Council for smuggling him out of the veil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to draw any attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t. Your sister just couldn’t let you go without one last bit of help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked at his family and then at the trail leading towards Cobalt. This was it. It was time to go. He mounted the horse. His father, mother, and sister laid their hands on his leg and together gave him a blessing,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Safe travels and may Kelivandra bring you the change you seek.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded to each of them in turn, refusing to say the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodbye</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then led the horse down the trail. He didn’t dare look back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>===============================================</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris couldn’t tell what time of day it was. He hardly even knew if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> day with the storm that had rolled in. Freezing rain pelted him and the horse from all sides making his journey more difficult than it needed to be. He was cold and miserable but he just had to keep thinking about the end goal. Cobalt couldn’t be far off now and within its walls, shelter and warmth. He urged the horse into a quick walk, hoping beyond hope that he would soon see the shadows of alabaster walls in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trees gave way to an open valley littered in stones and the farmlands that helped to support the city. To the north, the lights of Cobalt Castle glowed like a beacon in the storm. As Lynaris’s eyes slid over the city, a feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span> washed over him. The horse seemed to sense that the final leg of their journey was ahead of them and though the mud of the trail was thick, they reached the gates as the clocktower chimed eight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold traveler!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris reined in his horse and dismounted as he tried to place the voice of the guard. Ladon had introduced him to so many over the course of the years of their friendship but he thought he recognized this one. He threw back his hood once he was under the cover of the portcullis. The guard lifted her torch to better identify him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I know you. You’re Lynaris, right? Ladon’s friend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he hadn’t been paying attention he would have missed the worried look that crossed the guard’s face. She quickly straightened up and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re free to pass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris, though confused, nodded in return and walked his horse through the gates and off to Journey’s End to rest for the evening. There was no sense in going to Ladon’s if he still might not be back yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tavern enveloped him in warmth when he stepped through the door. It was fairly empty with a few patrons huddled by the fireplace and a few more at the actual bartop. The barkeep looked up at Lynaris’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening friend! What can I get for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A room for one night, a warm bath and a nice hot meal, if you please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dared not to sit down yet because he feared if he did, he wouldn’t get back up. Exhaustion was quickly taking over where the cold had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Easily done. 5 gold. Room is going to be up the stairs at the end of the hall, and I’ll have a tub and a nice tray brought up for you. If that’s too much for you, I’ve got a room on this floor but you’ll have to use the common washroom and that’s 2 gold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris laid the five gold on the bar top and nodded, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the most lavish room in the inn but the privacy of a bath alone was worth the price. And it came with its own fireplace. Lynaris got to work lighting it and peeling off his wet clothes. He was down to just his breeches when a knock came at the door. A young human woman stood there holding a tray of steaming food, a blush spread across her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were undressing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you can just put the tray on the table there. Thank you for the food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you an adventurer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lynaris looked at her in confusion. He saw her eyes roam his chest and arms. “Oh. No. These are from… uh. I worked as a scout for my clan. Didn’t get out of the way of some beasts quick enough sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you by yourself?” She turned away from the table and walked a little closer to Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, yes,” He cleared his throat, “Again, thank you for the food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t get you anything else?” The woman’s sleeve had slipped off her shoulder and a shy smile had replaced the blush he’d seen earlier. Lynaris saw where this was going now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to find what you’re looking for here. My loyalty belongs to another.” He said gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, “Of course it does. Very well, your bath will be up shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris watched her flounce out of the room with a shake of his head. True to her word, the bath and hot water were brought up and he was finally left alone in peace. He lowered himself down and groaned. Two days of solid riding with little rest did not feel great. The morning would be worse but at least he could look forward to the possibility of seeing Ladon again. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. What if Ladon didn’t feel the same? What if it ruined everything? Would he stay in Cobalt and make a living there? Or would he move on and travel like he always wanted to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These thoughts ran through his head continuously until the water in his bath grew tepid. With his clothes hung in front of the fireplace and his packs laid out to dry, Lynaris crawled between the sheets of his bed and thankfully fell into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=======================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris woke up the next morning as sore as he expected to be but with a little effort and some stretching he was able to get out of bed, pack his things, and move on with his day. Dry clothes and a good night’s rest did wonders for his mood. The only downside to his morning was the fierce wind that still blew across the city so what warmth he had acquired was quickly lost as he began to roam the streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Per his usual routine upon visiting the city, Lynaris went to go visit his favorite bakery for breakfast. The smell of baking bread and pastries wrapped around him as he entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Lynaris! It’s so good to see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Medria. I’m pleased you remember me. I’ll just have one berry scone, please.” He smiled and leaned on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to forget a pretty face like yours. Especially when you keep such handsome company too. Where is Ladon? I haven’t seen him in weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris blushed as he laid his silver pieces on the counter and took the scone, “I was hoping you could tell me. He mentioned in a letter that he was leaving on an assignment but I haven’t heard from him since. He’d said he’d be able to stay in contact. I came to see if he was back and was just busy still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I haven’t seen him,” Medria frowned, “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen a few of my regulars and the guards have been keeping a very close eye on all the gates recently. Just last week I had an order of flour delayed because of them. I hear there’s been attacks along the Alabaster Trail too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came in late yesterday evening so I expected security but they seemed extra cautious. I just attributed it to the storm and went on my way. Have you noticed anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I know the Timberlands out there can be mighty dangerous though, especially this time of year. Not much I can do about it though. I’m just here to make sure the people get their sweet tooth taken care of. How long are you staying this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I uh…” Lynaris rubbed the back of his head, “I’d like to stay permanently. B-but that’s probably way down the road and I don’t want to get ahead of myself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Well, I’ll be keeping an eye out for you Lynaris.” Medria winked at him and slid down the counter to help the next customer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris made his way back through the streets towards Ladon’s house all while munching on his breakfast. Oh, how he was excited to be able to eat these whenever he wanted now. They didn’t beat his mother’s fruit tart but those were made with a specialty fruit that no one here in Cobalt could get. Maybe he could write to her and have her send a tart his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The general store under Ladon’s flat was as busy as it always seemed. Patrons darted in and out of the door trying to get out of the wind as quickly as possible. Lynaris climbed the stairs on the side of the building and knocked on his friend’s door. There was no answer so he tried the handle. Locked, though that was no surprise. On to plan two then. He made his way back down the stairs and followed the road towards the barracks. If anyone was going to be able to give him an answer, it would be found there. How he was going to get in though, he didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his relief, as he approached the main gate, the same guard who let him into the city was leaving the barracks. Now that it was daytime, Lynaris was able to recognize her as Lieutenant Ersa. He waved her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Ersa, I was hoping to speak with you today. Do you have a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That same worried look from the night before crossed her face. She sighed and gestured for him to enter. The guards on either side gave him a sideways glance but said nothing as he walked through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lieutenant Commander now, but I don’t suppose you’d know that. Follow me. We best talk in private.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ersa wove her way through the barracks in a familiar pattern to Lynaris. It didn’t strike him as to why until they were standing outside of Ladon’s office. He’d only been here once before but the unmistakable nameplate that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Stryker </span>
  </em>
  <span>next to the door gave it away. Ersa opened the door and allowed him inside before closing it behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have stopped you for longer last night, but with the weather and the way you looked, I thought it best for you to rest before I talked with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris immediately had a terrible feeling, “What’s going on? Why would you need to--” His eyes had been roaming the room and fell to the desk. Upon the wooden surface, a letter sat unopened. The letter had </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> handwriting on it. Ersa followed his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Lynaris, I know you and Ladon are close which is why I think I can trust you with this information. Understand that no one outside the upper command of this barracks knows and it is to stay that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded trying to keep his breathing under control. Ersa’s voice was quiet as she continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’m sure you know, Ladon and a contingent of men were sent on an assignment for the Chamber of Cobalt about seven weeks ago. Two weeks in, we lost all contact with them. This is about the time your letter was supposed to have reached them, which is why it now sits in this office. Our runners couldn’t just keep carrying it. We did send out a small search party to their last known location, here,” She pointed to the map that Ladon had hung along the wall, “But have yet to turn up anything. There are no tracks and no signs of struggle or attack but, there’s no easy way to say this, we don’t expect to find them alive if we find them at all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence hung in the air between them as Lynaris tried to process what Ersa was saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Missing? Ladon was missing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lynaris looked at the map and a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The group was last seen around the same area where he and Falkin had fought the cursed treant. What if there had been more. What if the Elders hadn’t received the wrong information about numbers, just the entity? Not a family of forest giants, but a group of cursed treants?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my fault.” He blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. Two months ago my partner and I were assigned a mission to take out a family of forest giants that had been spotted near where the Morren River ran closest to the Alabaster Trail. When we got close to the location, what we ran into was no forest giant; it was some kind of cursed treat. I’m sure to anyone who doesn’t know what a forest giant looks like, they very well could have mistaken the treant as a family of them. Their limbs are very wide and long, and they have complete control of every root they put in the ground which allows them to create other life-like beings around them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris I don’t think--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen. I lost my partner to it, so when I defeated the creature, I didn’t look any further into it. I just went home. What if there were more? What if because I didn’t finish doing my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> there are more of those creatures out there? What if there’s someone out there creating them and I could have stopped them two months ago”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words just kept pouring out one after the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m… what if I’m the reason Ladon is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ersa gripped him by the shoulders and gave him a shake hard enough to jar his teeth together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull yourself together Lynaris. I told you, we saw no sign of attack or struggle. They could be alive. Listen to me because I very well could be discharged for this, but I’m asking for your help. I’ve delivered enough of your letters to Ladon to see how he lights up when he gets them and then he never shuts up about what you’re up to. If anyone can find him, it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked up at her in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking for my help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, probably at the cost of my job but,” She sighed and circled back around the desk to the map, “I’ve seen what you can do on the training grounds. I’ve seen your skill with a bow and I know you’re probably more equipped than any of us regular city militia at being able to track down a group of people. These are some of our best men who’ve gone missing and you’d be doing Cobalt a great service by finding them, but time is precious. They’ve already been listed as missing for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done.” A new voice said as the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Bowart!” Ersa snapped to attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease, Lt. Commander. It’s hard to miss Lynaris’s head of hair walking across our courtyard.” Commander Bowart’s deep and earthy chuckle filled the room as he looked down at Lynaris. “I am not beyond asking for outside help in finding one of the best Captains I’ve had in years. Especially from someone as skilled as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris immediately stood and bowed, “I would have gone to find him without being asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I got the feeling you might. I’d not waste any more time than necessary, so I will have Lt. Commander Ersa outfit you with any supplies your own pack may be lacking and shall be ready for you to leave come dawn. You may bunk here in the barracks if you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as he entered, the Commander was gone. Ersa let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon and the Commander are good friends. I’m impressed he’s been doing well to hide how worried he’s been for the whole group. Five of our own guards, four riflemen, and four of the Grae are who you’ll be looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirteen people and not one set of tracks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing aside from their abandoned campsite just west of the trail. That’s going to be the best place for you to start though I don’t know what you’re going to find.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ersa led the way from Ladon’s office towards the guest quarters of the barracks. The best thing he could do now was to prepare for the start of his journey. This wasn’t what he imagined when he’d left the veil, but he would do whatever it took to find Ladon and bring him home. He settled in and got to work going over the supplies he did have and gave a list to Ersa for what he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn couldn’t come early enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==========================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The good weather they had received during the day didn’t last. Once night fell, the howling wind turned into more freezing rain and it continued on like that until near dawn. Lynaris hadn’t been able to rest all that much. Every time he closed his eyes, the images of Falkin being crushed to death by the treant haunted him, except this time it wasn’t Falkin he saw. All he kept seeing was Ladon. Lynaris couldn’t wait any longer to start on his way and apparently someone had figured that out. Outside of the door of his room lay a bedroll, rations for ten days, fifty feet of hempen rope, a nice oilcloth tarp, and some torches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to organize his pack and head towards the southern gates of Cobalt. Neither Ersa or Bowart were anywhere to be seen which was fine because the last thing he needed was some awkward farewells. He already felt as if they were putting a little too much faith in him. Finding Ladon was a priority but Lynaris knew he couldn’t guarantee the return of anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun never did rise. Well, it never looked or felt as if it did anyways. The storm that had moved in overnight just kept pouring water all over the peninsula. The further he moved from the city, the worse it got. Lynaris wished that it would let up, even just a little. Having constantly wet feet and clothes would only lead to him being sick and that wouldn’t help him find Ladon any faster. He’d been given the option of taking a horse but he figured that the beast would only be a burden in the long run. He’d have to leave it by the roadside eventually and that wouldn’t only leave it to the predators. More innocent blood on his hands was the last thing he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His time on the road gave him an opportunity to reflect on everything he’d ever done for the Elder Council. How many of the missions had he and Falkin carried out had been against innocent parties?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon in the Northern Sierras he’d been able to justify. Dragons were typically greedy and egotistical creatures that took from anyone they could find and nevermind what destruction they wrought along the way. Eventually, it would have reached the veil, even maybe have stopped at Cobalt, and preyed upon all who lived there. Lynaris never would have taken the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numerous beasts prowled in the forest and through the mountains that surrounded the veil and they, of course, had attempted to find easy prey along the edges. Lynaris had mostly done his best to deter the creatures from attacking instead of provoking them. He understood that an animal’s natural instinct couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t as if they were evil simply because they were looking for food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not like the orcs. He remembered when two members of their evening patrol had come rushing to the Chamber to report on the sighting. He and Falkin had been in the middle of briefing the Council on the results of their latest mission. They had been immediately dispatched to scout the group and discover their intentions. None of it had been good for the clan. Instead of reporting back to the Council and waiting for backup, Falkin had suggested that they take out the raiding party. The two of them managed to eliminate the majority before receiving any retaliation. It ended up being one of the more gruesome battles that Lynaris had participated in. A few orcs ended up getting away so he and Falkin had given chase but no matter how fast they moved they couldn’t seem to catch up. It was as if the orcs were being aided by magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again Lynaris had wished to return to the veil and speak to the Elders but Falkin would not listen. Instead, they then spent the next month tracking the remaining members back to their base of operations in the southern foothills. This was when Lynaris had written to Ladon and still, Falkin continued to operate on his own schedule. By the time Lynaris caught up to where his partner had moved, it had been too late. They’d been ambushed and taken prisoner. Thankfully, the clan had already had a backup set of Rangers on the way otherwise they probably wouldn’t have made it out alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The treant though. Everything kept coming back to the cursed treant. Had the Council known that they weren’t giving out the right information and how did they get it in the first place? If forest giants hadn’t been seen for over a millennium, then how would the informant have known what they were looking at, or did they just assume that’s what they had seen? Why were they so far from the veil in the first place? So many questions needed answering and it was only now that Lynaris was realizing he really hadn’t known how his clan worked. Even after all he’d managed to accomplish there was still so much above his head but what did that matter now? The clan and the veil were no longer his responsibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His responsibility was to himself now and no one else. At least that’s what he wanted to think but he also wanted to help. Ersa and Bowart were putting their faith in him to bring their men home and so he kept moving until his body would go no further. Lynaris found the driest spot possible just off the trail and set up his camp for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=======================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clouds still hung heavy in the sky the next morning but at least the rain had stopped. Lynaris wasted no time in getting back on the road. On foot and being stuck in the storm had cost him a normal half days worth of travel so he had much to make up for. He could keep up a steady jog for a few hours at most with his pack weighing him down but it was better than keeping to his slow walking pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around noon, Lynaris came upon a small caravan of gnomish travelers all heading in the direction of Cobalt. He slowed to a walk as they approached so as not to startle them into thinking he was a bandit of some kind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The oldest looking gnome of the party looked down at Lynaris from his perch on the wagon and squinted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something I can do for yeh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a possibility that you can,” Lynaris turned down the hood of his traveling cloak, took off his pack and dug around into it until he pulled out a drawing, “I’m looking for this man and a group of twelve more people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gnome took the drawing and looked at it carefully. Lynaris dared not get his hopes up this close to Cobalt but it was hard. Instead of sleeping when he’d been at the barracks he’d taken to sketching Ladon to the best of his ability. It wouldn’t have won him any prizes in a competition but it was better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry lad, can’t say I’ve seen him or a group of people that large. Good luck though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and put the drawing back in his pack. The caravan continued on its way while Lynaris continued on his. He went back to the jogging pace he’d been keeping up before. If he could keep it up, he would make back the half-day he lost and maybe even get ahead of where he wanted to be. Once he found the abandoned campsite was when the real work would begin. How did you track something that didn’t leave a trail? Everything left a trail, you just had to know what to look for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clouds finally began to move on as the evening started to creep in. Lynaris debated on whether to continue on after dark or if it would be best to make camp again just as the sun dipped below the horizon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more miles couldn’t hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Darkness wasn’t an issue but he’d been pushing himself hard all day and coupled with fighting with the rain the day before. By the time he actually stopped, Lynaris was too exhausted to make a proper camp. Sleeping in a tree was nothing new to him. It was uncomfortable and cold but peaceful… until the dreams came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold seeped into his bones like he’d never felt before. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel any of his limbs. Nothing felt right. It was like he was trapped and it was too dark to see anything. Voices echoed in the distance but they never came close enough to hear the actual words that were being said. And then he was falling. Falling…. Falling…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was actually falling. Lynaris was jarred away by the sudden impact of the rope around his midsection. It hadn’t been far, but the pain that radiated from his bruised stomach still didn’t feel great. He pulled himself back up on the branch and found himself face to face with a small, lanky, furry creature with white paws. It chittered at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello there. Did you push me out of your tree?” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little creature just looked back at him and tilted its head. One of the many skills Lynaris hadn’t mastered was talking to animals. Well, he could talk to them, they just didn’t talk back like they did for his sister or mother. He studied the little animal for a moment more before untying himself and grabbing his pack for some breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some?,” He held out a piece of dried meat, “It’s not all that tasty but it’s food. What are you? Some kind of weasel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It cautiously approached the food and sniffed it. It certainly looked like it belonged to the weasel family but it was slightly larger than most he’d seen closer to the mountains. Pine martens were pretty closely related and the Timberlands here were mostly pine. It took the meat and nibbled on it before devouring the entire piece with its sharp pointed teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it? Here, have some more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them continued to share the meal until the first shades of dawn tinted the sky. When Lynaris made to get down out of the tree, the marten made to follow him. He reached out his hand and the creature scuttled down his arm and rested across his shoulders. Lynaris didn’t know what to do. It didn’t seem hostile. If anything it seemed overly curious. Having it could come in handy though. He reached out with what little he remembered from his lessons in animal speech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Food.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Safety.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris blinked in surprise at the feminine voice that echoed in his head. He’d never been able to do that before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes. You need a name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought for a while as they made their way down the road. The sun thankfully continued to shine and offered what little warmth it could with the end of autumn quickly approaching. If he didn’t want to have to contend with snow as well as freezing rain then he would have to find Ladon as quickly as possible. The marten chittered happily in his ear as she zipped from one shoulder to the other, into his hood and around his front before settling again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll call you Erytheia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fur brushed against the back of his neck and sent shivers down his spine. At least he wouldn’t be completely alone anymore and maybe Erytheia would be able to help him. Her animal senses would be far superior to his own when it came to hearing and smell, not to mention she was a predator of sorts so if they needed to track something into a small space, she would be perfect for the job. Now if only he could remember how to see through an animal's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Lynera had tried and practiced so many times on their own but Lynaris could never get the hand of linking with the animals. His sister had become so frustrated with him that eventually she gave up trying to teach him. She was a quick learner but a terrible teacher. Their mother had stepped in after finding Lynaris in tears because Lynera had called him stupid. They had been ten at the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not stupid. I’m just not good at magic like Nera is. She uses words like backflow and arcs and I don’t get it at all.” Lynaris said through quiet sobs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother gently hugged him close and patted him on the head, “I know little one. Your sister just doesn’t understand that people can learn differently from one another. Do you want me to try and show you how it’s done?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lynaris nodded and over the next few hours the two of them spent their time watching the ebb and flow of the magical energy around them. When he thought he was ready, Lynaris reached out and was able to at least direct the energy towards his target. The ears of the rabbit twitched when the tendrils of magic touched it but it did not move towards Lynaris. It was more progress than he’d made in class or with his twin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just keep practicing and you’ll get it in time. Don’t let Lynera get to you. There are many different kinds of people with many different kinds of skills in the veil. Without each and every one of them working together, our home wouldn’t be what it is. Your father doesn’t have one bit of magic flowing through his veins and he does just fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father is a human though. What good can they do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>His mother sighed and got down to Lyanris’s level, “I have raised you better than to have a statement like that come out of your mouth. Despite what our Elders say, humans are beneficial to the world, our</span></em> <em><span>world, and everyone else’s. You should be proud to be part human because it gives you advantages that none of the clan share. For instance, you cannot be charmed by magical means. This gives you the benefit of being unable to be influenced into making decisions and opinions that are not yours. Humans may not live as long or have a history as long as the elves but it allows them to see the world in a different light. There’s more to life than just the veil. If something lights your spirit of adventure, don’t let the Elders douse it.”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris had never spoken ill about humans again after that. He’d begun to spend more time with his father hunting and learning the ways of the wood, rather than struggling in arcana class with Lynera. It wasn’t that he was disinterested in magic, but he excelled in what his father was teaching him. When the twins combined their specialties together, the veil became a whole lot more interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Makatza twins turned into the pranksters of the veil, much to their parents' chagrin. They became more independent and rebellious when it came to being told to stay within the veil borders or experimenting with new prank tactics. That was how Lynaris had developed his pigment arrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Lynera had been beyond the border along the river trying to collect the specific stones that Lynaris liked to use for his arrowheads. Along one of the banks he noticed a flowering bush that neither he or his twin could identify. This was an odd occurrence. With as much training and education as the two of them received related to the forest that surrounded their home, there shouldn’t have been a plant they couldn’t identify within a hundred miles. Three years of plant classification drills would do that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue flowers had a waxy coating on their petals, a deep purple center and bright yellow stalks erupting from the middle. When Lynaris rubbed them, a powdery substance stayed on his fingers and stained them when he tried to wash them off. At first he tried to be sensible about the applications of the paste-like substance it created but all in all, pranks won out in the long run. Only after he joined the Rangers had he stopped. Then life had become too serious but he couldn’t afford the distractions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that was thanks to Ladon. It had all been because he wanted to be taken to Cobalt more so he could see his best friend and somewhere along the way Lynaris’s thoughts had strayed from best friend to possible partner. The man had two contradictory effects on Lynaris. He wanted to be taken seriously to show that he could handle whatever responsibility the clan would throw at him, but thinking about the man also lit a spark that quickly turned into a flame of a longing for adventure. Well, maybe not adventure, just a life outside of the veil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hollowness crept into Lynaris’s chest that he didn’t like. Everytime he tried to focus on something that wasn’t related to Ladon, all his thoughts just kept returning to him. There was a pull that he couldn’t deny that told him that he needed to keep going and that this was important. It was selfish to think that if he didn’t find them, no one would, but Lt. Commander Ersa had said it herself, the search party had turned up nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia nudged the side of Lynaris’s face and brought his attention back to the road ahead of them. There was nothing there, but they had entered a portion of the forest that enclosed all the way around the Alabaster Trail. The branches of the trees reached far above his head and covered the path in shade from the noonday sun. If he had to guess exactly where on the trail he was, it would be about parallel with where the veil was directly to the east. Which wasn’t terrible for a day and a half of travel but he’d like to be making better time. He picked back up into his jogging pace and continued on for another few hours off and on and tried not to think about the fact that it was at least another two days to where the Ladon’s group was last seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he couldn’t pick up a trail, then what? He supposed he could try to wander around in Furro Woods for a while but what good did that really do? Without any indication of where the party had been taken it would be like looking for a proverbial needle in a haystack. There were a few spells he could try but even then whatever he was looking for needed to be within range for it to make a difference. Whatever he did, he just needed to keep going. And that’s just what he did until his body couldn’t take anymore for the next two nights. It was the second night when everything felt like it all went wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was cold again and dark, so very dark. The voices came back again still too far away to make out what they were saying but at least they were close. He wasn’t alone. No he was never alone. Not even in his own mind. There was something wrong there. His body wasn’t under his command. It wouldn’t move. Screams echoed down what he could only assume was a corridor outside of wherever he was. Who’s screams? His men? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His men? What men? Something was missing? What was he missing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris woke with a start to a voice he didn’t recognize with Erytheia inches from his face hissing and chattering with all her little might. He lunged at the figure that stood above his pack and pinned it to the ground with one of his daggers at the intruders throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t take kindly to bandits trying to steal my things and neither does Erytheia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s vision finally adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. The “bandit” below him trembled and laid his hands above his head on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-i-i’m sorry. Please, just don’t kill me. I was just looking for something to eat. I didn’t mean any harm, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill you,” Lynaris sighed and sheathed his dagger back in his belt. “I would like to know how you managed to sneak up on us though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something I’ve always been good at. Don’t really know how I do it.” Relief tinged the young man’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris scooped up Erytheia and set her up on his shoulder as he reached down into his pack and proceeded to light a torch. Amber light filled the clearing he’d chosen to hunker down in for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re an elf! No wonder you could see me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Half-elf, but yes. You’re a human so how did you see us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t but I don’t always need to see to know what I’m doing. I just didn’t expect to find a cat in your bag.” The young man looked at Lynaris’s shoulder and shuddered a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not a cat, she’s a weasel. Sort of. Pine Marten I think. What’s your name kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d put his back against one of the nearby tree trunks and held his hand to his chest but Lynaris could tell that despite his smallish frame, this young man shouldn’t be underestimated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people just call me Tyrtle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrtle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tyrtle flipped his hood up to reveal a turtle shell sewn onto the back of it, “It’s kind of a thing I have. Am I allowed to know the name of the merciful stranger who spared my life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris,” He sighed and reached into his pack again to pull out some of the dried meat he had left, “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you!,” Tyrtle took the food and methodically chewed on it, “I’m really sorry about trying to take your stuff. I’m not very good at foraging for food and I ran out of what I had packed two days ago. I’m a little out of my league this far away from home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a forlorn look about the young man that tugged at Lynaris’s heart. Being out of your element and lost wasn’t something he’d experienced often but he’d always had Lynera and Falkin to back him up if he’d ever needed it. It didn’t seem like Tyrtle had anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so far from home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle took another bite of the dried meat and chewed on it for a moment before answering. “I’m looking for my little brother. My family and I were on our way from Furro Fields, headed towards Cobalt, when we were attacked. None of us saw it coming and by the time it was all over, my parents were dead and my brother was missing. No signs of what killed my mom and dad. They just sat there in their seats, not moving, not breathing, nothing. I think the only thing that saved me was that I had laid down in the back of the cart and covered myself with the tarp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris felt his shoulders droop as Tyrtle told his story. An uneasy silence fell between them while Lynaris tried to figure out how to respond. The similarities between the disappearance of Ladon’s company and Tyrtle’s brother hadn’t gone unnoticed. No signs of a struggle or attack and a missing person. But why had whatever this was killed the parents. It obviously wasn’t just after children because then there would have been the bodies of Ladon and his men at the campsite instead of nothing. The torch began to sputter and hiss as raindrops fell from the sky and landed on it. At this point dawn couldn’t be far off. It might as well be time to get back on the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m also out here looking for someone. Maybe we can search together? I’m not opposed to having a second set of eyes to help me look for clues and the circumstances surrounding your brother's disappearance aren’t far off from what I believe happened to my friend.” Lynaris said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would do that? Let me come with you even after I tried to attack you and take your stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No offence, but it’s obvious that you’re not much of a threat to me while I’m awake and I’m willing to be that you won’t touch me or my stuff while I’m sleeping because of Erytheia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle went a little pale at the mention of the pine marten sitting on Lynaris’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get moving before the rain becomes too torrential. Don’t expect me to stop often or for much of anything. Ladon has already been missing over a month and I can’t waste any time on unnecessary tasks. We should come up on the campsite his company was using in a few hours and that’s when my real work begins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Company? Like Soldiers” Tyrtle trotted up next to Lynaris. Now that the two of them were standing next to each other, Lynaris could see that his new companion was the shorter of the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no. I don’t know the ins and outs of Cobalt’s Guard factions but I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. There’s the Cerulean Guard which I’ve come to notice is mostly just the city watch. The Cobalt Rifleman which I’m going to guess is more their militia-esque group and then there’s the Grae; they help to patrol the Furro Woods surrounding the immediate area around Cobalt. There are men, and women, among all three groups missing; thirteen in total to be exact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirteen? That’s a lot of people to go missing. Aren’t there any tracks for you to follow or anything like that? I mean, there has to be with so many feet on the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you would think but I have it on good word that there are no signs at all around the campsite of how the company went missing. I’m here to see if that’s all actually true or if something is just being overlooked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle went quiet for a little while as they walked down the road. The rain thankfully stayed at a drizzle and didn’t hinder them too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris? Do you really think they’re all still alive?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question had almost been too quiet for Lynaris to hear and he had to inwardly sigh just a bit. Tyrtle sounded so vulnerable, so lost and the gauntness in the young man’s face didn’t help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you Tyrtle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“16, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to tell you the truth. I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them are alive. It would be foolish too after a month but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are. For my sake, for yours, for all of their families back in Cobalt missing them. We are going to find them, that I can promise you. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle just nodded and pulled his hood a little lower over his face. Lynaris could understand how he felt all too well. He wanted to believe that they were all alive and waiting somewhere just over the hill or just beyond the next line of trees but he had to think realistically even if it pained him to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” He nudged Tyrtle a little, “There’s a very good chance of finding your brother alive. He hasn’t been missing for nearly as long and I have a good feeling about him being alright. The campsite should be just over this next crest to the west of the trail. That’s a start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they crested the hill, there was an opening in the tree line right where Lynaris had expected it to be. A small trail led back through the forest for a good fifty yards before it looked as if it opened up onto a clearing where he could see figures moving in and out of view. He and Tyrtle approached cautiously until a voice called out to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hail travelers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris raised his hand in greeting, “Good morning!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle surprisingly stepped behind Lynaris as if to hide when the figure came closer. To Lynaris’s relief, it was wearing the very familiar uniform of Cobalt’s Cerulean Guard. He’d been under the impression that the search party had been called back to the city, but maybe he was mistaken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do for you two? This clearing is under the protection of Cobalt’s Cerulean Guard until further notice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Lynaris Makatza. Lt. Commander Ersa and Commander Bowart sent me to help search for the missing company. Captain Ladon Stryker is a good friend of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard looked skeptical at first and Lynaris didn’t blame him. Unfortunately this man wasn’t anyone that he could remember being introduced to, but he hoped that using the names and ranks of the officers would at least get him access to the site. Thankfully another one of the guards ran up to them and whispered something to the first one’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems Bowart sent a letter via carrier pigeon to let us know of your arrival, however he only mentioned you.” The guard peered around Lynaris straight at Tyrtle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with me. His brother is missing and I think it might be related to what happened here. Now if you excuse me, your comrades have been missing for over a month now, I’d really like to find them soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris pushed past the guard and straight into the interior of the campsite. Everything Ersa had told him was correct. There were so signs of any kind of struggle or attacks from any direction surrounding the camp. The guards looked as if they’d worked tirelessly to keep things exactly the way they’d been found but underneath the physical aspect, Lynaris could feel the magic that crawled over the entire space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone over the last month attempted to do any kind of magic around here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards all just kind of looked at each other and shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one? Not one single person has tried to magically trace what might have happened to the company?” Anger rose like bile in Lynaris’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us know how. And even if we did, wouldn’t there still be some physical sign that someone was around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not if the beings could rise from the earth and move as if they were part of the forest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lynaris thought to himself. These obviously weren’t seasoned guards. The problem was that even though Lynaris could feel the magic, even he couldn’t tell which direction it had come from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erytheia, can you maybe help me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Help?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris set his pack down on the ground and pulled out a glove. It was one of Ladon’s from his office. He held it up so his little friend could smell it and then set her on the ground. The guards and Tyrtle all raised their eyebrows at him as Erytheia scuttled across the dirt back and forth. She stopped in the center and looked straight up. The rain had begun to fall harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going if you can, girl. I know the water muddles everything.” Lynaris smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia’s head snapped to the southeast before darting off towards the edge of camp where they had entered. Lynaris quickly followed behind and if he hadn’t been paying such close attention, he would have missed her taking off into the trees on the other side of the trail. The only thought that kept dousing his newfound hope was that they were headed in the direction of where he and Falkin had fought with the cursed treant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris?” Tyrtle’s voice called from back in the distance. Lynaris hadn’t realized how fast he had been moving. He stopped and waited for the teen to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Tyrtle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just didn’t want to get lost again, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia popped back through the underbrush at Lynaris’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrtle, do you have anything that belonged to your brother? Let’s see if Erytheia picks up the same trail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle dug in his pockets and held out a scarf. “He’d gotten tired of wearing it and asked me to hold onto it for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia, much to the dismay of Tyrtle, ran up his leg and down his arm to the scarf. Lynaris could see the fear start to creep over the teen’s face the longer the pine marten stayed there. Her head snapped up again and continued on in the same direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to be happy or not.” Lynaris said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men followed Erytheia for just over a mile before they came across a gruesome sight; one that stopped Lynaris dead in his tracks. A body more than half decomposed and rotting with it’s arms outstretched in the direction that Lynaris and Tyrtle had come from. Tyrtle stopped next to Lynaris and immediately puked. The stench was almost unbearable and the longer Lynaris looked at the body, the more details he found that terrified him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was the insignia of the Cerulean Guard and the officer's rope on the uniform that scared him the most. He closed his eyes, held his breath and rolled the body over with his foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Callehan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s legs almost collapsed out from underneath him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hands trembled as he bent down to remove the name tag and put it in his pack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down to twelve.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia had circled the body two or three times before she returned to Lynaris and settled back on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris looked at Tyrtle who was still trying to keep the contents of his stomach in check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a direction at least. The smell of the body is covering what trail Erytheia could follow, but I think we need to keep heading deeper into this part of the forest. If we go far enough east here we’ll reach the Mooren River Run but I don’t think we need to go there. I’m beginning to think that this is going to become very familiar far quicker than I’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tyrtle asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed, “I come from an Elvish clan to the North of here that resides where the Mooren River runs into the Alabaster Sierras. It’s a small clan consisting of maybe just over three hundred elves plus my father and twin sister. We have little outside influence and the only times we interacted with the outside world was when we would trade with Cobalt. Even our couriers only ever went to other Elven clans. I was part of the elite scouting group called the Rangers whose job was to go out into the Furro Woods and take care of threats that our Council of Elders deemed in need of eliminating. My partner, Falkin, and I were tasked with taking out a family of forest giants that had moved too close to the veil, according to the Elders. We didn’t find forest giants. They might have been a blessing. What we found was a cursed treant of some kind. And if you’ve never heard of them, well, be glad. I lost my partner that day and barely made it out alive myself. I’m almost positive that the area we fought that monster is only about a half day’s travel from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Tyrtle said was, “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had already been two months since that incident. Lynaris wondered if Falkin was watching him from the afterlife and judging his every move. He was probably storming around in frustration at the fact that Lynaris had chosen to leave his home, family and everything behind for a human. The thought almost made him laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if you’re a half-elf, which parent is which? You said three hundred elves plus your father, so does that mean your father is human? Or is there some other kind of half?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Lynaris did laugh, “I’m not sure if there are other kinds of </span>
  <em>
    <span>halves</span>
  </em>
  <span> out there but yes, my father is human. He lived in Cobalt before Nyx Csilla saved Arawna but I know you’re not old enough to remember those events. You probably weren’t even a twinkle in your parents eyes at that point. I was seven when I heard all about what they’d gone through and all the adventures they had though my mother tried to make sure I didn’t hear too many. I’m sure you gathered that the Elders are rather stingy about letting us venture outside the veil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they know you’re outside the veil now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt that they know, but there’s nothing they can do about it. I left to find Ladon and I would make the same decision over and over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle gave him a sideways glance, “You thought that body might have been him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris shuddered, “Yes. Terrified.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll bring him home. You’ve given me the hope of finding my brother and the only thing I can do in return is help you find Ladon too. Even if we find Brennan first, I’ll see this through until we find your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Tyrtle. You’re right. We’ll bring them all home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked until just after dusk when Tyrtle couldn’t go any further. When it was his turn to lie down, for the first time in over a week, Lynaris could do so without having to worry about trying to keep one eye open. But the dreams. The dreams always had other ideas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Screams again but this time he didn’t recognize them. Large limbs like trees swung down into his view. Somehow familiar but somehow not. He wasn’t alone again but the presence that shared his mind wasn’t hostile. It was almost comforting, warm. The opposite of what he was witnessing in person but again he wasn’t in control. He hardly ever was anymore. His only comfort was a face, or rather the vague impression of a face. Auburn. Pale. Green. A name just outside of his realm of memory. Someone important. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two minds clashed together in a battle of recognition and alarm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Danger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A prison.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>===========================</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon was beginning to grow tired of his cell. He’d lost count of how many days (weeks?), he’d been locked away.  The only clues he had were the differentiating footsteps of the guards that patrolled the halls. Food had scarcely been anything more than nominal and nevermind information. It was frustrating, but he was alive. He knew he couldn’t say the same for some of the men he’d been in charge of though. What was supposed to have been a simple bandit raid had turned into something none of them had been prepared for, but that didn’t make him feel any better in his soul. They were his men and he had been responsible for their lives. How would their families react? Would they point their fingers and scream at him? Would they call for his removal? Ladon wouldn’t blame them. How could he explain that they had been ambushed by something completely unseen. One minute everything around their campfire was fine and then the next they were all ensnared in some large creatures grasp. It was like the trees moved on their own, like they had minds of their own. And then the mist had fallen over them. That was the last thing Ladon remembered before waking up in his dark, damp cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head upon them. Something cold and sharp pressed against his skin. Ladon pulled the arrowhead and feather necklace from under his shirt and studied it in the dim moonlight creeping through his miniscule window. He couldn’t believe that it hadn’t been taken from him like they’d taken everything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would Lynaris say if he could see him now? Ladon closed his eyes, held the necklace close to his heart, and leaned his head back against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did a Peacock like you end up in a place like this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined Ris’s smile and the playfulness that always seemed to hide in the half-elf’s eyes. A small shiver of longing ran through Ladon’s body. Lynaris had tempted him from the first time they met but Ladon kept himself in check until two years ago. He remembered the letters the two of them shared over the years and how they had increasingly become full of double meanings and hidden thoughts until Lynaris’s last visit to Cobalt. Ladon’s plan for confronting Lynaris about his feelings hadn’t quite gone to plan at all. It turned out that his friend was more stubborn than he believed and even caused him to second guess himself. That night of his promotion party though; Ladon clung to that memory for all it was worth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=====================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon watched as Lynaris shot up off the couch and began to pace back and forth across the room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s been a lot going on at home; decisions had to be made and I don’t know if I’m ready to make them. The Council of Elders is breathing down my neck and I’m sure they expect me to fail but more than that...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those pleading eyes turned on him, helpless for an answer. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I can’t stand it when you pace.” Ladon stopped him mid-stride across the room, placed his hands on Lynaris’s shoulders, and leaned in close, “There’s something else bothering you. It’s the same thing that was bothering you during our bout yesterday. Lynaris, I need you to tell me what it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It drove him mad the way the half-elf dodged his gaze but he was trying to be patient. Lynaris was guarded and Ladon could tell that he was fighting to find a way out of the situation. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t do this Ladon…” Lynaris tried to back away but the bedroom door was in the way. “I know what you think I want, but I can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was dodging again, looking in every direction but Ladon’s gaze. Ladon’s frustration almost got the better of him but he kept calm even though an edge crept into his voice. “Stop dancing around me and avoiding the question Lynaris, because I know what I want but I need you to tell me what you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon waited impatiently, watching Lynaris’s every movement. The half-elf’s fist clenched and unclenched, his breath had nearly stilled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lynaris?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A field of green opened up before Ladon in shades he’d never imagined could exist when Lynaris locked gazes with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gods forgive me, I want you Ladon.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling of triumph welled through his body. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He smirked before capturing Lynaris’s lips in a passionate kiss. He’d have been lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about what it would be like to kiss Lynaris, but this exceeded all his expectations. Lynaris responded to every small movement he made, even going as far as to audibly acknowledge his need. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon fumbled with the doorknob, cursing the damn thing in his mind. He’d been meaning to get it fixed. Breathlessly he let go of Lynaris for just a moment to force the door open before quickly shutting it once they were through. He was pleased when Lynaris immediately resumed where they had stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve made me wait this long, you can be patient Ris.” Ladon grabbed Lynaris around the waist and pulled towards the bed. Now was not the time to rush like an inexperienced lover despite however much the rest of his body protested. He slid his hands underneath Lynaris’s shirt to discover skin marred by years of battles with woodland creatures. Time and time again he was reminded that this man was not the princeling he kept envisioning among the beautiful men and women of his clan. Lynaris was a man that saw danger day in and out and being with him was no exception. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon kissed along the rapid pulse that beat through Lynaris’s neck leaving little lovebites along the way. If he had his way, nothing would mark this near alabaster skin ever again but him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladon…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you change your mind?” His voice was soft and hoarse with need but he would stop if he had to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no. But if you don’t stop toying with me like I’m a virgin that requires reassurances I’m going to prove to you just how much I’m not one.” Lynaris growled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Relief spread through Ladon’s body as he put Lynaris beneath him. He’d been holding back, playing it safe because he was unsure of Ris’s experience. That was no longer the case. Within moments he’d removed the rest of Lynaris’ clothing and got to work on his own without failing to pay attention to his lover in the process. He watched Lynaris bask in the attention that was being shown to him in relative silence, drinking in every movement, every gasp, and moan. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladon made sure to pay tribute to every scar he could find. He responded to every request that Lynaris made of him, frequently even answering the ones the half-elf asked of the Gods. Their joined bodies trembled in ecstasy where words failed to convey what was going on inside their minds. It was more than he ever thought it would have been and as Lynaris dozed off in his arms, Ladon knew that there was no going back for him. Infatuation, desire, attraction were all words he’d thought of when Lynaris came to his mind before, but now, it was something stronger, more permanent. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=====================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what it was. He’d admitted it to himself before but every time he thought about it another shiver went through Ladon’s body. He should have told Lynaris already. He should have stopped the half-elf from walking out the gates of Cobalt and possibly out of his physical life forever. Everything he and Lynaris had written about from that point forward almost seemed as distant as their first year’s worth of letters when they were just getting to know each other. Lynaris was away from the veil often and all Ladon got to really talk about was his work. There was anxiousness that filled him every time he had to wait more than two weeks for a letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a rough two years for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now this. How would Lynaris react when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t receive any letters? Would he just simply attribute it to Ladon being on the road and unable to reply or would he worry and fret the same way Ladon did? Was he even alright? Last Ladon knew, Lynaris was holed up in his room and wouldn’t answer to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon kissed the arrowhead still in his hand and did something he didn’t do very often; he prayed. Unfortunately, the voice that seemed to answer wasn’t any God or Goddess. The feminine purr that he had come to hate echoed in his skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t seem the type to pray. Have your spirits dropped so low my handsome soldier?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, come now. You’re so lonely in your cell, I thought you might like some company.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, maybe not. But this half-elf? Who is this that I see? A friend? A lover?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic surged through Ladon’s body. It was bad enough that he couldn’t be in control of his own body at times, but his captor could also see what he was thinking about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see all, Captain. Your mind is like an open book to me. You two certainly do make such a wonderful pair. How I would love to add him to my collection. Wouldn’t you like that? I can bring him here. I can reunite you again, Ladon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, you leave him alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon ran his hands through his hair and gripped his head. He had to clear his mind, make it completely blank. Now it seemed a blessing he had no idea where Lynaris’s veil was. Gods if he put him in danger…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s no use, lovely. You’ve already been calling out to him and have done half my work for me. I do so love when I get such wonderful gifts from my harvesters. His soul will be so much more satisfying to collect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean calling out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to spoil the fun so I’ll just leave you alone like you wanted but it won’t be long now Ladon. No, it won’t be long now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hollowness that Ladon had come to associate with his captor leaving flooded his mind but it was quickly replaced with fear. How was he calling out to Lynaris? How could he stop it? He’d have Lynaris walking him right into a trap if he couldn’t stop whatever he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wherever you are Ris, please, be safe. Stay away. Go home. Please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion claimed him not long after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>===================================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cackling laughter filled the hall over the screams of the terrified villagers. Ladon couldn’t bear to watch but his body wouldn’t let him turn away. Large tree-like limbs crossed his field of view and scooped up a mother and her child. Their terror was so palpable it twisted his stomach into knots but Mecaria reveled in it. She watched with a face full of ecstasy as the two bodies were pulverised in her creatures fists, their screams abruptly ending. Ladon wanted to puke. His job was to protect people, not herd them for slaughter at the hands of some demented druid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Demented? Ladon you hurt my feelings. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body convulsed with a shudder as her magic ran along his body. He couldn’t say or do anything against her will. Every movement he made was dictated by her. It made it hard to think. It almost made it hard to breathe. That didn’t mean he stopped trying to fight though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon’s sword arm moved on it’s own. An older man shielding his wife and teenage sons fell with a splash of crimson. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Retaliation for fighting against Mecaria’s hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More screams and something he didn’t expect. A presence, not Mecaria, filled his mind. It wasn’t hostile. It was almost comforting, warm. A face, or rather the vague impression of a face. Auburn. Pale. Green. A name just outside of his realm of memory. Someone important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then sudden recognition and alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon tried to close off what he could but he already felt like it was too late. Mecaria had already locked on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I tell you Ladon? You’ve been calling him and he has answered you. I will make him suffer before your very eyes for how much your precious person has cost me. Years of work down the drain but no matter, you and your men have increased my production tenfold. Soon I will have enough souls to complete my ritual and when I do, Cobalt will fall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>============</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris. Lynaris wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris bolted upright with his dagger in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, whoa! Lynaris, it’s me, Tyrtle!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s body was trembling and his heart was beating at an alarming rate. The dreams he’d been having weren’t just dreams; he was seeing through Ladon’s eyes. Or, at least, he was experiencing whatever Ladon was at the moment they linked. How was that even possible? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, are you alright? You’re really pale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately got up and stowed away his bedroll in his pack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You laid down just over an hour ago. How can we keep going already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. We just need to keep going. Ladon needs us and whatever I just half experienced proved a thought I’ve had in my head since Cobalt.” Lynaris paced in a circle and ran his hand through his hair trying not to lash out at Tyrtle for not moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle looked up at him in confusion, “Half-experienced? Lynaris you’re talking in riddles. What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The treant. The cursed treant! I’ve been having dreams, weird dreams since I left Cobalt, but they haven’t been dreams at all. I don’t know how, but I’ve been getting images, feelings, from Ladon. I was right all along. Please Tyrtle, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen finally sprang into action by gathering his own pack and dousing the fire, “Do you think Brennan is there too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, so I need you to keep up. We can’t stop for anything anymore or it may be too late by the time we get there. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle gulped and nodded his head. Lynaris tried not to feel guilty about being so short with him but now was not the time to go easy because he had no idea how many more days of travel it would take to reach their destination. By the time the sun rose he guessed they’d covered just over ten miles. He could have covered twice as much alone but they had to slow down every time Tyrtle ended up with a cramp. Lynaris had to keep reminding himself that the poor kid probably wasn’t used to covering so much ground on foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to keep up Lynaris. I promise.” Tyrtle was drenched in sweat, “It’s gotten so cold that it’s hard to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clouds, heavy with the possibility of snow, hung low in the sky. Lynaris began to pace again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and I’m trying to be patient because I know I can’t do this alone. I’m not going to leave you behind and get myself into a scrape as my partner did. I just can’t sit still not now that I know he’s definitely alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris wrapped his hand around the pendant that hung just above his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s go.” Tyrtle rolled his shoulders and jogged past Lynaris, “We’ve got people to save.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By noon the snow was falling and by dusk, the temperature had dropped significantly. They had no choice but to stop again and warm themselves by a fire and get some rest. Lynaris took the bow of his back and dug in his pack to find the wax coating he used on it to keep it supple. He couldn’t have it snapping in the middle of a fight because he’d been neglecting it. Tyrtle watched him in silent curiosity for a while before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we’ll have to fight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would hope that we don’t have to, but I won’t go in unprepared. I’ll do my best to protect you as well but I can’t see everywhere at once so I’ll need you to watch my back. You can do that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle nodded and pulled out the small dagger he had, “I know the basics and my aim is pretty good if I have to throw it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris almost laughed at the sight of the pathetic weapon but he kept himself in check. Instead, he pulled one of the three quality daggers he kept in his belt and tossed it to the young man, “Here, you’ll need something a little more substantial than that tiny knife. It’s probably made a little better too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lynaris raised an eyebrow, “Well, you should be. I told you I lost my partner to what we’re going to be facing and he and I had worked together for over two years and known each other my entire life. If you can stay out of the fight, do so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And let you take on one alone? What if there’s more than one? What if there are more things that need killing? What if other innocent people are in danger?” Tyrtle’s voice rose with every question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and put his bow down, “I’ve got some tricks I can use, but I mainly just need you to make sure no one sneaks up on me. Now, let’s get some rest. Both of us. Erytheia can keep an eye out for danger but we’re going to get another early start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both curled as close to the fire as they dared to and closed their eyes. Lynaris listened as Tyrtle’s breathing eventually slowed down and indicated that he’d fallen into a deep sleep. He wondered if he could purposefully reach out to Ladon and get a response. Just a hint, something, anything to tell him how far away they still were but when he tried, nothing came to him. Meditation didn’t help either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris stared at the flames until he fell into a trance. Energy flowed through his veins as his mind conjured an image of Ladon and focused on every little detail he could remember. The way the sun shone off his platinum hair and the gleam in his eyes right before his laughter filled the air. Calloused fingers from swordplay and the smell of his leather armor. A brown cord, a black feather, and the radiant shimmering stone arrowhead that he’d fashioned into a necklace as a gift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tugging sensation gripped his body as more images flashed in front of his eyes like a birds-eye view of the forest. South and not far, one of the largest oak trees he’d ever seen flooded his view and a sense that screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>HERE</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then he was looking at the fire again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle grunted in his sleep and rolled over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more guessing. No more uncertainty. The search was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=========================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no turning back from this Tyrtle,” Lynaris stared down Tyrtle who was making the final adjustments to his pack before they began what would be the final leg of their journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not backing out Lynaris. Even if my brother isn’t there, you said yourself that you couldn’t do this alone. I’m not going to let you do it alone.” Tyrtle nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris couldn’t help but feel gratitude towards this young man. They’d barely known each other a week and they’d been able to form such a tight bond of trust. Even despite the fact that their meeting was forged because of Tyrtle attempting to be a thief. Sometimes it was the most unexpected people that helped you the most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of sleeping, Lynaris had gone over what supplies he’d had left, fashioned as many arrows as he could, tempered his bow, and meditated until he felt like Tyrtle had gotten enough rest to make the rest of their journey. Two hours before dawn they set off. With the newly fallen snow, their speed was diminished leaving them with a full day’s travel. Again it was mostly silent between the two of them except for their small breaks to take care of personal business or to eat something. Lynaris could tell that Tyrtle was growing more nervous the closer they got. He couldn’t blame the poor kid. To come all this way to maybe find out that his brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> among however many prisoners there were would be gut-wrenching. Lynaris tried not to think that he also might be walking into the same scenario. What if this was just the first step in finding out where Ladon and his company were? What if it was too late?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon had seemed distressed like he was crying out for help like wherever he was he was out of his element. And if Ladon was out of his element how much trouble did that spell for Lynaris and Tyrtle? To take thirteen people without leaving any physical traces behind only pointed to the arcana as they had already seen from the sheer amount of magical energy that had been left at the campsite. How much magic did it take to create a cursed treant? There was something Lynaris was missing. He thought back to when he and Falkin had taken on the one further to the north, how it moved, what it did. If that boulder hadn’t sailed at them, would they have even known the creature was there? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could be mistaken. The arm in his dream vision could have been just a regular treant or another kind of tree-made creature, but it looked so familiar with its elongated fingers and gnarled wrists. He still had nightmares about those hands but the faces they consumed always changed. Sometimes it was still Falkin. Sometimes it was Ladon. Sometimes it was even Lynera who disappeared in its grasp. Lynaris knew he didn’t have enough arcane talent to repeat the same trick he’d used with the first monster more than one more time. That was if he could even get the same shot and it did the same amount of damage. None of that seemed likely at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the thickest part of Furro Woods as the sun began to set. Erytheia, who had taken to sleeping during the day, peeked her head out of Lynari’s hood and sniffed the air. Lynaris crouched down and let her go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hackles rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris didn’t like the feelings she was projecting back at him. Wild animals always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to danger. The way forward wasn’t safe. He picked up a pebble and tossed it into the distance where the trunks of the trees began to thin. The air shimmered as the stone popped and disintegrated into non-existence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrtle,” Lynaris whispered, “Do you have any idea how to undo magical traps?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle, who had gone a little pale at the sight of the pebble, shook his head, “No. I barely know how to undo a simple hunter’s trap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris inched as close to the shimmering barrier as he could without meeting the same fate as the little stone he’d thrown. It seemed to pass through trees without damaging them judging by the fact that to the left and right of him nothing seemed burned or destroyed and the branches that reached out overhead didn’t just end where the barrier began. He looked up and whistled at Erytheia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Climb. See how high but don’t touch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No touch. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reiterated before following his command. Lynaris watched as she scurried up the tree checking a branch every so often for the trap. Around about twenty feet up she stopped and gingerly made her way out across a limb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No magic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia crossed to another tree and ran down to its base, now safely on the other side. Lynaris smiled and looked to Tyrtle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t learn much in arcane studies, but I remembered that every spell has a range of some kind. Even if you think your power is limitless, there will be some point at which it is weak. Do you want to go first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Climbing trees I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he was made for it, Tyrtle climbed the tree in a similar fashion to Erytheia and landed on the ground next to the pine marten before edging away from her. Lynaris followed suit. When he landed, he realized that the trap hadn’t only been meant to keep intruders out, but it was also being used as concealment. What had been a thick, dense, wooded forest opened up onto a clearing equivalent to the valley that Cobalt was nestled in. In the middle stood the oak tree from his vision. What he’d seen last night hadn’t done this tree justice at all. It would have taken nearly fifty people, if not more, to circle its base. In comparison, the trees that Lynaris’s clan made their homes in only took between fifteen and twenty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smell!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris glanced down at Erytheia excited exclamation and then back at the tree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move carefully. I’m willing to bet that wasn’t the only trap and whoever cast it probably knows we’re here now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle nodded and unsheathed his dagger, “Do we have a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to die? Rescue the prisoners? Get home.” Lynaris smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it seemed as if Tyrtle didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that sarcasm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should apologize now for being such a stick in the mud. I’m not normally so serious, but yes, that was sarcasm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An odd sense of calmness had washed over Lynaris. All the trepidation he’d been feeling for the last two weeks seemed to melt away after he crossed the threshold of the clearing. Maybe it was because he had answers. Maybe it was because he knew somewhere within this tree he would finally find Ladon and this would all be over. But now he had the added responsibility of looking out for Tyrtle too. He wondered if this was what Falkin felt like the first time they’d paired up together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Don’t think about Falkin right now. Focus on the mission. Do what you always failed to do before and focus solely on the mission at hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris shook his head to clear it and strung his bow, “Let’s find the door. From there I’ve got an idea of how to get to Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia led with her nose to the ground twisting and turning through the snow-covered grass. When the last of the sun’s light faded from the sky, Lynaris felt a small tug on the back of his cloak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see in the dark Lynaris.” Tyrtle’s voice trembled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, just keep a hold of me. We’re not too far off from the base of the tree now. Hopefully, there will be more light once we’re inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clearing was completely silent in a way that gave Lynaris the creeps. A forest was never silent; not even at night. But there were no owls calling out, no mice scuttling through the tall grasses, not even the crickets chippered. Even in the wintertime wolves prowled the trees looking for a meal that might have frozen to death or to be scavenged. Not here though. Erytheia stopped within a few yards of the base of the trunk and when Lynaris approached her to lift her back to his shoulder, he knew why. The tree pulsed with magical energy. It didn’t feel hostile, just powerful, and ancient. He reached out with his hand and touched it. Surprisingly, it welcomed him, beckoned him even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tyrtle whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, why are you just standing still? We need to find the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if the tree were listening, an opening the size of a person and filled with light revealed itself. Lynaris shook his head to clear it again. The warmth that the magical energy had wrapped him in dissipated as he backed away. Already he was glad to have Tyrtle with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is too easy. I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either but we don’t have much of a choice, do we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris took a deep breath and forged on. The “door” closed behind them leaving behind just an empty wall but it was what was in front of them that left them in awe. They stood on a balcony overlooking a grandiose hall made of marble and gold lined with statues encrusted with precious gems. Across from them, another balcony held much of the same and where they met, two stairs cases that swept out onto the ground floor like arms going for an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still inside the tree, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded and noticed that not one speck of dust touched any of the surfaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Regularly clean means regularly occupied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t be alone for long. Let’s start by searching for a basement entrance. That’s probably our best bet for finding anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle nodded as they made their way down the stairs onto the main floor. Lynaris noticed a door between the staircases, one to the left side of the hall, and two to his right. He chose the first door on the right while Tyrtle made his way across the hall to the singular door on the left. Lynaris found a room opened up before him full of boxes covered in dust and cobwebs. Just a storage room then and one that didn’t look like anyone had been in there for a long time. He tried the second door as his friend returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That one opens onto a long hall but I couldn’t see much because it’s completely dark. It looked like there were a few doors that led off it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try this one too before we make any decisions.” Lynaris reached out to touch the handle when suddenly every hair on his body stood up. On pure instinct, he ducked and pulled Tyrtle down with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One singular dart was embedded in the door where Lynaris’s head had been. He shuddered and looked at Tyrtle to find him wide-eyed and shaking. This had to be the way. People didn’t just trap random doors. They did it where they didn’t want people to go. He took a chance and reached for the handle again from his crouched position. Nothing happened when he touched the metal. Lynaris let out a sigh of relief when the door opened to a downward staircase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stale, cold, damp air permeated the space around him and Tyrtle as they descended. It was the same feeling that had come to him the first night he’d had a dream. Torches flared to life when they reached the landing revealing fourteen doors, all solid metal, all very foreboding. Lynaris and his friend glanced at each other. Did they dare call out? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>People?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erytheia popped her head out of Lynaris’s hood. He looked at her and then back at the doors before reaching out with his mind so as not to fill Tyrtle with any false hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alive people Erytheia?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No rot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to check these doors. Any chance you can lock-pick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle nodded and knelt next to the first door. Shouting came from inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll not take me today witch! It’s not my time yet! You promised!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris recognized that voice. It wasn’t Ladon but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone from Cobalt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No witch here. Just a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris? Lynaris is that you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lock clicked and the door swung open. An emaciated, rag covered man staggered into the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taigo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded, “Lynaris I don’t know how you found this place, but I hope there’s more than just the two of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris and Tyrtle exchanged another look, “Tyrtle, start on the other cells. Let’s get these men out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon isn’t down here. At least last I heard, he wasn’t. His cell was across from mine but the witch came and got him three days ago.” Taigo looked at the stairs with longing. “I don’t know where she takes him or what she does but I know that when he comes back you can hear him sobbing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cry of surprise took Lynaris’s attention away from Taigo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brennan!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the corridor a small, sandy-haired child of about 8, clung to Tyrtle and wailed. More people emerged from the other unlocked cells and crowded the hall. Uniforms mixed with rags mixed with dirty stained and disheveled aristocratic clothing. Twenty-four people in all gathered around Lynaris. Twenty-four sets of pleading eyes and not one of them in any shape to fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris handed his pack to Taigo. “There isn’t much, but use whatever rations are left in there and distribute them among everyone. Heal anyone you can with what potions I have, starting with the worst off.” He looked over the crowd again and locked eyes with Tyrtle who still had his brother in his arms. “I’m going to find Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going alone.” Tyrtle surged to the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have your brother to take care of. Help Taigo hand out the rations here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me to watch your back and that’s what I intend on doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris smiled and patted Tyrtle on the head, “You’re needed here more. Lead these people out of here if you can. If you can’t guard the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded at Taigo and didn’t give Tyrtle a second chance to protest. Lynaris darted back up the stairs and out the door, ducking for an extra measure in case the trap had reset. He emerged alone in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The energy of the room changed and made the air heavy. He added a second arrow to the string of his bow but didn’t prime it yet. Lynaris closed his eyes and centered himself. He wasn’t prepared for this but if it was a fight this witch wanted, it was a fight she was going to get. Swirling tendrils of magic reached out from his mind in every direction looking for something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leather cord, iridescent arrowhead, black feather tied like so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light flared behind the doorway between the two large staircases. Lynaris charged only to find himself blown back by a gust of wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, tch, tch. Not a very smart lad, are we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was like silk on his skin at first but the charm didn’t hold. Underneath the sweet honey, it was like sandpaper; gritty, rough, and coarse like a person who had swallowed too much seawater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris staggered and shook off the attempt. A drow elf draped from head to toe in animal skins, leaves, and vines sauntered into the room. She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to a few friends of mine, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The earth trembled and shook beneath his feet as two massive treants emerged from the floor as if they were liquid, but between them, a smaller figure. Lynaris’s heart stopped. The same pulsing grey, smoke-like energy that wafted and waived over the treants surrounded Ladon and caressed his skin. He made no sign of recognition and his face showed no relief upon seeing Lynaris. Only hatred and disgust burned through his clouded eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bile rose in Lynaris’s throat as his body trembled with rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you recognize all of them, don’t you?,” Now the elf’s voice was doubled; the sickly sweet coasted on top of the gritty. “But how rude of me not to have introduced myself. My name is Mecaria and you, Lynaris, have done me a great disservice. You see these two lovely, wonderful creations of mine? I had a third not too long ago. The poor creature got lost and stepped out of the wrong tree and right into your filthy meddlesome path.” She snarled, “You wood-elves think you own everything in this forest but you’re tiny, pathetic veil is nothing compared to what I’m going to create.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris clenched his jaw and raised his bow. How did she know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know everything,” Mecaria smirked, “You can’t hide anything from me, Lynaris. Not while I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She cupped the side of Ladon’s face and sighed like a love-sick maiden. “He’s so angry right now. Can’t you feel it? It’s delightful!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to take the shot. It would be so easy to just let his arrows fly and sink them straight into her skull but something held him back. What if she used Ladon as a shield? What if his aim wasn’t true enough?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, doubt yourself, my fiery friend. It will make your demise all that much sweeter when you can’t fight back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon unsheathed his sword, his expression never wavering from indifference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mecaria ambled her way up the stairs, humming to herself, “Tell me Lynaris, would you kill him to save him? Because if you don’t, he might kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her cackling laughter filled the room. Lynaris immediately shouldered his bow and drew his own sword. He’d only ever been able to defeat Ladon one time when they’d had practice bouts and even then it hadn’t really been a win. Lynaris knew it. Ladon had gone easy on him. Now he would be fighting for both their lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparks flew as their blades met. The clash of metal and Lyanris’s heavy breathing were the only sounds that filled the otherwise quiet room. Both the treants stood guard at the base of the stairs as Mecaria watched the duel from above. For just a second, Lynaris could have sworn the door leading to the basement had been open, but when he circled around Ladon to parry another one of his blows, it was shut. Their battle felt as if it lasted hours, but he knew better. Ladon had been training with a blade for most of his life while Lynaris was mediocre at best. A sword wasn’t meant for the forest where the trees were so close you could touch three by moving less than a foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After five minutes he was trembling with exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-ladon, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words had no effect. Another barrage of furious swings battered him. Every second that passed made him more desperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. You know I can’t win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A scream from the balcony drew his attention away from Ladon. The two treants charged up the stairs where Lynaris’s eyes found Trytle grappling with the druidess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>No.</span></em> <em><span>I told you to stay. I told you…</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as if in slow motion Tyrtle threw himself over the balcony with his hands wrapped in Mecaria’s animal skins. They plummeted the fifteen feet to the marble floor. White-hot pain seared his arm and brought his attention back to Ladon. There was a moment of clarity as the fog began to lift from Ladon’s eyes. Lynaris realized that when Mecaria’s attention wasn’t focused on Ladon, he was in control of his own actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon, listen, please...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up. Tyrtle, weaponless, was doing his best to dodge the witch but there was a limp in his step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you kill him to save him? Because if you don’t, he might kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mecaria’s words echoed back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrtle, catch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris evaded a wide arched swing from Ladon and tossed his own blade towards the rogue. He watched his sword sail through the air. With a triumphant yell, Tyrtle caught the blade and severed Mecaria’s head from her shoulders. Quiet fell in the room once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A numbness began to creep over Lynaris’s body, the room began to spin. He looked down at his chest and there protruded crimson, dark red, steel. His breath was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He might kill you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris fell to his knees while the world went black. The last thing he heard was Ladon screaming his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==========================================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon’s world moved in slow motion as Lynaris collapsed to the ground in front of him. What had he done?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it! Lynaris the witch is -- “, A young man Ladon didn’t recognize turned to where Lynaris had been standing with a triumphant grin on his face. It fell as his eyes only fell on Ladon and then looked to the ground, “Lynaris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both watched as a crimson pool began to collect around the body. Ladon tried desperately to make his own move but anguish and the realization of what he’d actually done held him in its grip. He collapsed to his knees at Lynaris’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. This can’t be happening. Help. Please, someone help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man bolted to somewhere beyond his vision but he didn’t care. With trembling hands, Ladon reached out and cradled Lynaris’s body to his chest while memories of the last time the two of them had been this close refused to be kept at bay. He cupped the half-elf’s face as tears streamed down his own. A weak pulse beat beneath his fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris,” He whispered, “Hold on. Please hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voices came from the basement door, muffled at first but growing louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... help. It’s not much but it’s a start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the young man from before. He’d rushed to Ladon’s side holding a bottle full of a sky blue liquid. There was a tense moment as he reached for Lynaris. Taigo knelt opposite them and laid his hands on Lynaris’s wound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon, hold Lynaris’s mouth open so Tyrtle can administer the potion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fog of despair and hesitation started to lift at the sight of his second in command. He looked terrible, probably felt even worse yet here he was using whatever energy he had left to help Ladon save Lynaris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time felt like it moved so slowly, like too much of it had passed for anything to effectively revive his friend but as the potion slid between his lips and Taigo’s hands began to glow, the flow of blood stopped and Lynaris’s skin began to knit itself back together before Ladon’s eyes. Would it be enough?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle gripped the empty bottle between his hands and watched Lynaris’s face with the same intensity that Ladon did. Ladon began to wonder who this young man was to Lynaris. An unusual wave of jealousy washed over him until a small sandy-haired child came up beside them and hugged Tyrtle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he going to be alright Sebastian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tyrtle (Sebastian?) and the little boy looked at Taigo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo sat back on his heels and sighed, “I’ve done all I can for the moment. Whether he pulls through or not is completely up to him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose a lot of blood though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unspoken words passed between Ladon and Taigo as they locked eyes over Lynaris’s eerily still form. Of all the guardsmen that had accompanied him on this mission, Taigo had worked with him the longest and the two of them had become like brothers. He’d even encouraged Ladon a time or two to confess to Lynaris how he felt. How he’d figured it out, Ladon didn’t know, but it was a friendship he was glad to have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon looked around the hall and found the rest of his company and the people who were left from the last raid Mecaria had carried out all staring at him. Some looked at him in fear, others with pity and soon he realized they were all waiting to be told what to do. Ladon didn’t know if he could anymore. Did he even deserve to have that right? He’d taken so many innocent lives in the last three weeks; probably some related to the villagers that surrounded him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain? We should move him, make him comfortable, don’t you think?” Velena, one of the riflemen, asked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not one soul around him moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Let’s get him cleaned up and…” Ladon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “If someone could take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He nodded in the direction of where Mecaria’s decapitated body lay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ladon gingerly scooped Lynaris into his arms, Taigo took over giving orders and organizing the odd assortment of people left in their care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trytle, you and I will take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Velena, will you watch Brennan and make him and Tyrtle have a room they can share, please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo’s voice trailed off as Ladon ascended the staircase and made his way down one of the many halls of the Oak Fortress. Mecaria had told him that the mystical tree had been thought lost for many years until she stumbled upon it one evening in the forest. She had sought shelter and then there it was, beckoning her like a light in a storm. It seemed odd that such a loathsome woman could have found solace here in such a peaceful and calming entity. The basement, as all basements, was cold and damp but here above magic sang through the corridors and hummed you lullabies to sleep. Not literally, of course, but whenever Ladon had been allowed to stay in the upper floors, the peace that came to him was unlike any he’d ever experienced before. The tree was neither good nor bad, it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And maybe it would help Lynaris. He could only hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon’s feelings of guilt and anger at himself only rose exponentially until his body vibrated with it. Worse though, was the anger that was rising at Lynaris. Why did he have to come here? How, was a better question. Sure he’d had dreams of being rescued but not like this. That’s all those ever were, just fantasies. He never believed that Lynaris could have actually found him. Ladon had seen firsthand how much work Mecaria had put into hiding the Oak Fortress and making sure that not a single being could stumble upon it unknowingly as she had. It was his fault. Somehow he’d been subconsciously reaching out for the half-elf and been answered. And because of Mecaria’s command, she saw and knew everything. Lynaris had become a weakness for Ladon and that demon druid witch had used it against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My children require souls, my handsome soldier. Go and fetch a few for me, won’t you? We wouldn’t want any accidents to happen to your wonderful archer, would we?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a full week, he had been plagued with heinous requests for more innocent lives than she had ever demanded in the previous month. Mecaria knew that Ladon would go to any length to protect Lynaris. But look where it got him. The idiot had fallen right into her trap and showed up at the door. Mecaria had crooned and danced around Ladon as she laid her charm on him. It was a feeling he’d become used to but this time Mecaria had used more power than he thought her capable of. He’d made the mistake of underestimating her. She’d laughed at him and used him in ways that made him sick to his stomach only to be forced to parade around behind her as if he were some bodyguard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon wanted to stop himself from fighting but it had been useless. Every time-honed battle reflex was instantaneous and deadly when he wasn’t in control of his body. There was nothing he could compare to being stuck inside his own mind screaming at his body to stop except for his panicked moments of brief respite when Tyrtle had taken Mecaria’s attention away. Ladon had managed to turn the first two would-be fatal blows into slashing feints instead of piercing lunges but after her fall from the balcony, the drow had had enough. Ladon didn’t even realize what he’d done until it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at Lynaris’s now clean form resting on the lounging chair of what had been Ladon’s upgraded prison. All the other furniture had been removed save a stool and a washtub where he’d been forced to clean the blood of his victims off from time to time. This time it just happened to be Lynaris's blood. Ladon sank to his knees, wrapped one of Lynaris’s hands in his own, bowed his head, and for the second time in recent months, began to pray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed and one by one Ladon’s company took turns checking in on him. Even Tyrtle, who seemed hesitant at first, came into the room and laid a hand on Ladon’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taigo explained everything to me. I want you to know that none of your men blame you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t blame you. Having a moment of weakness doesn’t mean you are weak or that you’re incapable, it just means that you’re human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon knew the kid meant well but it didn’t make him feel any better. Lynaris was still pale as snow and his breathing hadn’t improved at all; it was still shallow and slow and he was afraid it would stop at any moment. When Tyrtle left, Ladon was left completely alone again. His body shook with silent tears that couldn’t be held back any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, I don’t know if you can hear me but I want to believe that you can. Right now I feel like I’m lost in a winter storm. I’m numb and cold and I don’t know which direction to turn. I’m scared Ris. For the first time in my life, I am truly scared of never seeing spring again. Please, open your eyes so I know the sun’s warmth isn’t too far away. It’s stupid but that was the first thing I ever noticed about you. Your eyes remind me of spring,” Ladon tried to laugh but it kind of came out as a choked sob. He was shaking so badly now that his loose and untied hair fell into his face, “There’s something I have to tell you, Ris. I don’t know how much longer I can wait. Come back to me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo came in to check on him one more time during the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon, you need rest too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t Taigo. What if…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo laid his hands on Lynaris with a faint blue glow, “I still can’t guarantee he’ll pull through but I can tell you that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> improving. If he does wake up, what do you think he’d say if he saw how exhausted and strained you’ve made yourself? Do you think that’s going to help him feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon’s eyes never left Lynaris’s face, “No, but that’s even if he can look at me. I almost hope he hates me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that Ladon. I know you and I think I know Lynaris well enough to say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wakes up, he’ll do so with a smile when he realizes you’re with him.” Taigo then laid a hand on the top of Ladon’s head. “Rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Ladon could have responded, he would have, but all he felt was his body shutting down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>======================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke, it was to a feeling he’d rarely ever experienced before. There were fingers gliding through his hair. They hesitated for a moment as if sensing Ladon had woken up and it took a few moments for him to realize that there was only one person who could have been close enough to touch him. Ladon slowly turned his head not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to know if he was dreaming. It felt as if the sun’s warmth wrapped around his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris?” His hand trembled as he reached to touch Lynaris, “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pained smile spread across Lynaris’s face, “As long as you tell me that I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re not dreaming, Ris.” He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the half-elf’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm? Now I know I’m dreaming.” Lynaris’s breath hitched a little before a coughing fit took him. “Ow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me to do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and looked as if he was struggling to keep his eyes open, “Only if you mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it Lynaris and I’ll spend every day of the rest of my life proving it to you if I have to.” Ladon couldn’t let the moment slip away. “Ris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ladon?” Ladon’s words seemed to have caught Lynaris’s attention. He seemed more awake, alert than he had mere moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Ladon took a breath the door opened wide, “I heard voices. Is Lynaris awake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sebastian. Ladon gritted his teeth and fought down the urge to berate the young man for unfortunate timing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it seems I am, for now. Hello Tyrtle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank the Gods! Lynaris we were all so worried for you. Why did you have to go and pull a stunt like that, huh? Didn’t you realize what you were doing? I was fine. I would have been okay. You--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it right there Sebastian,” Taigo came in and grabbed the teen by the collar. He looked at Ladon and then at Lynaris who seemed to be drifting back to sleep again under the onslaught of questions. “Didn’t I tell you Ladon would come let us know when Lynaris woke up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I heard their voices and I wanted to see for myself and…” Tyrtle’s voice trailed off as he glanced between Lynaris and Ladon.  “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a good lad. Now, go help Velena find the rest of the sheets so we can finish making up the rooms for everyone.” Taigo turned to the other two men, “When he can be moved, we’ve taken over the next floor and scoured the entire fortress. We’re the only occupants. Rooms will be ready upstairs within the hour.” He nodded, pushed Tyrtle out the door, and closed it behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon sighed, “I’m sorry Ris, I --” but then Lynaris was already asleep again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart sank a little but at least they had had a few moments, even if he’d missed his chance at a confession for now. Lynaris was alive and it looked as if he would be okay for the moment. How long would his smile last though? What would Lynaris do when he found out what Ladon had done during his imprisonment here? Would it be better if he didn’t confess and just avoid the heartbreak now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon had always been so sure of himself, of every decision he’d ever made in his life. Lynaris had come into his life and his entire world turned upside down. All of a sudden here was a person who occupied his thoughts when they weren’t around, who made Ladon want to be better, to be more. He had been fine with just being part of the guard, making his rounds and coming home at the end of a set shift and doing it all over again the next day. But when Lynaris showed up, all of sudden he wanted to prove that he was worth something, that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. And for what? He’d ended up with a career that was made for a man who wanted to create a home, a family with someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His emotions were all over the place and his patience, which he normally had in abundance, was wearing thin. One minute he was filled with anxiety, the next anger and then guilt. Ladon was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris groaned and gasped for air in his sleep. For one brief moment Ladon was filled with terror but the half-elf’s breathing returned to normal and he seemed to fall back into a peaceful rest. Ladon had never been so on edge before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet knock came at the door before opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Stryker? Ladon, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the impertinent young man, Sebastian, from earlier who had ruined his chance to confess to Lynaris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people call me Tyrtle. B-but you don’t have to.” He seemed nervous, “I came to tell you that the rooms were ready. And I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just so excited to know Lynaris had woken up. I didn’t think…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very clear that you didn’t think.” Ladon turned a steely gaze on Sebastian. It wasn’t fair but he could feel all his pent up frustration lock onto its target, “I have waited over two years to finally have a chance to speak with Lynaris in person again. Two years. And the moment I finally do, you barge in here as if he’s the most important person of your life. It’s obvious you two came here together so why didn’t you watch his back? Why didn’t you do better? Why couldn’t you keep a hold of your own weapon instead of making Lynaris toss away his?! Why couldn’t you save him?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian froze. At first it looked like he didn’t know how to respond but a tick in his jaw gave him away. “I take back what I said about not blaming you. If I hadn’t severed that bitches head when I had, there wouldn’t have been a chance to save Lynaris. He almost sacrificed himself to save you, but now I’m not sure you were worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon grabbed the front of Sebastian’s coat and raised his other fist in the air. The teen flinched but made no other move to defend himself. Ladon hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris is my friend and I would follow his lead anywhere but my instructions were to find a way to get your men and these people out. I think he knew what he was getting into when he told me to stay out of it because you were his only focus. We came here looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not your enemy Captain Stryker but I’m failing to see the man that Lynaris admires so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let go, gave Sebastian a small shove and turned away from him. “I’m not even sure where that man went.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hope for Lynaris’s sake you find him. He deserves better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon sighed as he heard Sebastian’s footsteps recede down the hall. He ran his hands through his unkempt hair trying to fix something, anything he could. Everything felt out of control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was beginning to wonder how far he’d push you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon stopped and looked at Lynaris. How long had he been awake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-ris. I...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ladon.” Lynaris’s voice was quiet, but he sounded stronger than he had before and a little color had returned to his face, “Tyrtle’s had a bit of a rough time too so he’s projecting his anger onto you as much as you’re projecting onto him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t excuse what I did.” Ladon knelt next to the longue chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking about almost hitting Tyrtle or running me through with your sword?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the things he’d expected to see, a playful smile from Lynaris was not one of them. How could Lynaris joke after what had happened? How could he lie there as if he’d not just walked away from death’s door and look like he was enjoying himself? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris reached out with a shaky hand and cupped the side of Ladon’s face, “I finally found you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, “Why did you come looking for me Lynaris? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have done anything for you Ladon,” Lynaris swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Ladon had expected Lynaris to say, it wasn’t that and it made him feel even more guilt than he’d already been experiencing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t love me. Not after the things I’ve done Ris.” The faces of all the lives he’d taken flashed through his mind. Even if Lynaris was saying exactly what he wanted to hear, he didn’t deserve it. No, this would have been easier if he’d never known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>=============================</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? I must have missed out on that crucial piece of information,” Lynaris grinned, “Do you expect me to change my mind just like that? I thought you knew me better, Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Ladon hang his head and close his eyes. There was so much pain in his expression that it hurt Lynaris to see him that way. This wasn’t supposed to be how they saw each other again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladon. Look at me please. I’ve waited so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon looked like he was fighting against doing what Lynaris had asked. What could he have possibly done in the last month that made him think Lynaris would turn away from him? There had been more than enough proof that Ladon hadn’t been in control of himself to absolve him of just about any crime. Did he think Lynaris would be angry or hate him for what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed when Ladon didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you won’t look at me then at least listen. The choices I’ve made, the things I’ve done, I would do them all again as long as I knew they led me back to you. I’m tired of fighting myself. I’m tired of pretending to not want the things I do. I’ve been told I shouldn’t do certain things my entire life. Do you really think I’d listen now? I didn’t come here and expect this to be easy. I knew I would have to fight for you and I knew that it would be dangerous. How can you sit there and think that I would turn away from you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, Ris. You don’t understand.” Ladon shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What don’t I understand? That you were being mind controlled? That you wanted to stop but couldn’t? That you blame yourself for not being good enough, strong enough, to keep me out of harm's way?” Lynaris sat up a little straighter despite the pain radiating from his chest, “Tell me what it is that I don’t understand so I can explain to you just how wrong you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon’s jaw clenched tight and his body went rigid. His eyes snapped open, dark and ominous like a brewing thunderstorm. Lynaris hated it but he hated seeing Ladon doubt himself even more. He braced for the impact of the storm that was about to break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve killed people Lynaris.” Ladon said through clenched teeth, “Innocent people! Men, women, even children! I sought them out in their villages under the cover of dark, pulled them from their beds and murdered them without a second thought. I tortured my own men. Chased one of them down as they tried to escape and killed him with my bare hands. I was supposed to be their leader! I was supposed to protect them and get them home to their loved ones and I betrayed them. I betrayed everyone! Even you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hung his head, breathing hard, “I know what I said about that night we spent together but I never… when I tried to move on all I saw was your face. I couldn’t. But Mecaria, she… I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris waited patiently as Ladon’s explosion of guilt and anger subsided. It broke his heart to watch his best friend be so disgusted with himself that he couldn’t fathom the idea that someone could still love him. But as Ladon said the last few sentences a new feeling consumed him. A white hot, burning rage filled his mind at the thought of what Ladon was implying. He wished there was some way to revive Mecaria so he could kill her himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you feel like that Ladon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better if I don’t say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynaris, please. I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Ladon?” Lynaris asked firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with you and you deserve better!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon’s shout echoed around the empty room. He was in tears, shaking in anger as he pounded his fists against the side of the lounge chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris’s heart fluttered. He’d pushed Ladon to his breaking point, now it was time to fix it. They had spent so long dancing around each other, failing to notice all the signs that even now, after they’d both confessed, it felt as if they’d known all along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would only think I deserved better if you weren’t able to acknowledge what happened, but I can’t fault you for actions that were not actually yours at all. One does not fault a tool for a mistake, they fault the person using that tool. Mecaria used you, not because you were weak, but because you’re strong and I know you fought her every step of the way. If you hadn’t, I know I wouldn’t be here right now talking with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anger and frustration seemed to fade from Ladon’s expression. Lynaris knew he couldn’t make everything right, but he had to start somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t how I expected any of this to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either but I wouldn’t change it.” Lynaris chuckled and flinched at little as a muscle twinged. “Well, I’d rather not experience being run through with a sword again but this part,” He pulled Ladon close, “This part I could do over and over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris leaned in for a kiss like the two of them had never shared before. He put all his fear, uncertainty, heartache and love into it. At first Ladon hesitated but Lynaris felt him melt in his palms. It lasted mere moments before Ladon pulled back trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never letting you walk away from me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn't planned on leaving any time soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A throat cleared in the doorway. It was Taigo. He had changed out of his rags and into some simple leathers that he must have found somewhere in the fortress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two lovebirds are finished for the moment, the rooms are ready and Velena and I managed to get a small meal thrown together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris bowed his head as he felt his entire face go red. Ladon smiled and turned to his friend, “Thank you Taigo. We’ll be right behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo left the two of them alone again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ladon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris smiled, “You’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>solveil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A home for my soul. It’s an elvish term, though rarely used because they don’t happen very often. See, because elves live such long lives, they rarely have life partners or get married, but every once in a while a bond will happen between two that’s so strong that the two can’t stand to be without each other. I guess the human equivalent would be soulmates but I think that’s just a term romance authors came up with to sell their tacky stories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Ladon’s laughter filled the room, “I’ve seen one or two of those </span><em><span>tacky</span></em> <em><span>stories</span></em><span> in your pack from time to time.” He nudged Lynaris and stood up, “Come on, let’s go see what Taigo and the rest of the company fixed up for us. There’s someone else you need to speak with too.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed and used Ladon’s help to stand up for the first time in what felt like days. His legs weren’t entirely steady and his abdomen was sore but with support, he figured he could make his way around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrtle? He’s a good kid Ladon, honest. I wouldn’t have found you without his help and we do have him to thank for saving both our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Lynaris got in response to that was a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way downstairs and back through the main hall to the doorway that he and Tyrtle hadn’t explored earlier. At the end of the long hallway attached to it was the kitchen area where a long table lay laden with a roast and a few smaller side dishes. When Taigo had said that they had fixed something, Lynaris had expected more dried rations, not a feast. As they entered the room every eye turned to look at them. He felt Ladon tense up at his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The villagers turned back to their plates without any further show of recognition or interest, but Ladon’s company, every one of them, snapped to a salute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Captain!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris thought Ladon’s knees were going to buckle from the sheer force of their shout. They stood there silent waiting for their Captain’s command.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease, men.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The show of support seemed to bolster Ladon’s spirits as they joined the table and sampled any piece of food they could get their hands on. Lynaris could feel Tyrtle’s eyes on him from the end of the table so when the young man got up to help take care of some of the dishes, Lynaris excused himself from Ladon’s side and followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle looked uneasy as he approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Brennan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. One of the villagers looked after him while they were locked up so he wasn’t completely alone. I can only thank the Gods for that I guess. He has nightmares about the things he’s seen but overall I think he’ll be fine.” Tyrtle’s words hardly carried any emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you holding up? I heard the argument you had with Ladon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Tyrtle scrubbed the plate he was holding any harder he would wear it down into non existence. Lynaris gently took the dish from him and set it in the drying rack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry. If anything I’m actually proud of you for standing up to him like that. He can be an intimidating man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, he looked pathetic to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris had to keep himself from sighing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, put yourself in his shoes. What would you do if you had been holding back your feelings for someone and you managed to almost kill them while under a control charm? Do you think you’d be in the right headspace? How do you think you would feel if you thought you had failed to save your brother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trytle put down the rag and gripped the edge of the sink, “I don’t know what I’d do. I guess I would feel lost, like all hope had fled from the world. He’s the only family I have left. That still doesn’t excuse Ladon taking his anger and loathing out on me. I was just trying to help. I was worried about you too, dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Lynaris did sigh, “I know. You saved my life and his. You’re the real hero here Tyrtle.” He grabbed the young man and pulled him into a hug, “Give him another chance, for me, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want you to come home with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle stared at Lynaris as if he’d grown two heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you have left for you back in your village, and I don’t want to take you away from any of that, but if you and Brennan have nowhere to go, then my door is open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of the idea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought of it, so he doesn’t know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could manage to provide you with a flat for just you and you brother if that’s what you wanted,” Lynaris smiled and let go of Tyrtle, “Think about it and let me know. We’ve got a bit of traveling in the future anyways, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrtle just nodded and returned to washing the dishes, but at least he didn’t look as if he were just going through the motions now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon quirked his eyebrow as Lynaris returned to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just talking about the near future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo stood up at the end of the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A toast! A toast to Lynaris and Sebastian for saving us all from that evil druidess and allowing us the opportunity to go home to see our loved ones again.” He raised the glass in Lynaris and Ladon’s direction. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a congratulations to you two because it’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here here!” The entire table shouted, though the villagers looked extremely confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let us take our leave to our rooms and enjoy a good night’s rest for the first time in weeks. Come morning we will figure out how to leave this dreaded place!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room slowly emptied until it was just Ladon, Lynaris and Taigo left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you up and moving about Lynaris. If you’d like, I can use a little more of my power now that I’ve rested and eaten well. I wish I could have done more to begin with, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you were able to do was enough. Kelivandra was thankful you stepped in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taigo seemed to blush a little, “She spoke to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very little and it was mostly celestial, which I don't understand at all, but she was thankful to have a conduit through which to work. I am also thankful for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon nodded in agreement and stood up, “You still need rest though, and that is best done in a more comfortable bed than the one I was able to give you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am injured but no longer and invalid, Ladon.” Lynaris grinned and stood up on his own to receive his blessing from Taigo. “It will not be long before the thought of stairs fails to daunt me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladon laughed. It was still like music to Lynaris’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them found the room that they had been assigned with the help of Velena, though when she informed them that it was a shared room, it had elicited a blush from both of them. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t expected it but reality was sinking in and the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> being able to be with each other made them both nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris limped to the bed and sat down. The walking and climbing of stairs had exhausted him more than he thought it would have. Ladon began to undress which sent shivers down Lynaris’s spine. It had been so long but he was in absolutely no shape to entertain the thoughts going through his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laid down in bed and faced each other. It didn’t take long for Lynaris’s eyes to start drifting closed. Ladon silently reached over and snuffed the candle illuminating their small corner of the world and the room went dark. Callused fingers brushed the side of Lynaris’s cheek. His body moved towards them. They were hesitant at first but Ladon’s other arm grabbed him about the waist and pulled him close. Lynaris felt Ladon bury his face in his hair, a sigh of relief escaping him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve imagined this moment since the day after you rode out of Cobalt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynaris wrapped his arm around Ladon’s body and smiled into his chest, “I’ll make sure you never have to imagine it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in two years, Lynaris fell asleep to the sound of Ladon’s heart and he felt as if he were finally where he belonged.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sort of Epilogue-esque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months after the end of their adventure and coming home to Cobalt Ris and Ladon are finally able to be intimate again not to mention Lynaris discovers a part of him that didn't know existed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lynaris heard the front door of the flat shut as he stepped out of the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it’s about damn time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. Ladon had been due home hours ago but that was, of course, if his shift had gone smoothly. From the sounds of his partners dragging feet and the jangle of his sword belt as he tried to get it off, it hadn’t gone well at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blessed are the Gods that gave me someone like you Lynaris,” Ladon called from their living area. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink </span>
  </em>
  <span>of two ceramic mugs echoed into the bedroom. Ladon found the coffee Lynaris had already made for him. Whether it was still hot at this point, the half-elf didn’t know but he had done his best to make sure that his partner was looked after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris appeared in the doorway, a drying cloth hung around his waist. He didn’t miss the widening of Ladon’s eyes as he glanced his way and then immediately turned back to making his coffee. He also didn’t miss the secondary thanks to the Gods. It made him smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you need to be thanking the Gods when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that actually made your coffee.” Lynaris sauntered into the room and leaned against the counter, “But I’ll forgive you this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon grinned at him, his eyes tired, and trying very hard to stay on Lynaris’s face, “You’re not going to make me beg for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a purr to his voice that sent shivers down Lynaris’s spine, “I didn’t take you for the begging type.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Ladon placed his arms on either side of Lynaris and pinned him to the counter, “But if I remember correctly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lynaris could retort, Ladon’s mouth was on his. It wasn’t how he had expected his morning to go, but he wasn’t going to shy away from it either. This was the first time Ladon had shown any </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> interest in being intimate after their experience in the Oak Fortress. He had hinted and he had played but any time Lynaris had tried to reciprocate Ladon had immediately turned back in on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he was loath to let it happen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris tried to relax, to let his body show that whatever Ladon wanted, he would get. Calloused hands brushed his sides, slid over his scarred skin, stopping and tapping each individually raised mark as if he was counting them. It had been like that their first time too. He remembered Ladon kissing them as if committing their positions to memory so he would know when more appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon broke the kiss, his voice low and gravely, “I swore to myself the first time we were together that I would be the only person to mark your body. It seems as if something beat me to the punch,” His hands rested just above the drying cloth where Lynaris’s hips dipped towards his groin. “I know it was a foolish promise but it annoys me nonetheless. I hate having to repeat my work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris’s body trembled. This was a Ladon he’d never seen before but he didn’t want it to stop. He reached up to begin the arduous process of removing Ladon’s uniform when the man caught his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not yet,” Ladon lowered his head to the crook of Lynaris’s neck and trailed kisses along the half-elf’s quickening pulse. “Not yet, Lynaris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper formed in the back of Lynaris’s throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did that mean just a few minutes or not this morning? The thought of the latter made Lynaris want to cry. They hadn’t talked about what Ladon had gone through while in Mecaria’s clutches, but they didn’t have to for Lynaris to get the idea of just how much she had used Ladon. He’d never felt anger like the one that bubbled up in his chest while he and Ladon spoke that night. That anger threatened his sanity again when Ladon’s hands moved to his thighs but barely touched the skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> had caused this rift that they had barely crossed once before and now here they were, one thin frayed rope away from plummeting into the abyss again. Lynaris had to hold it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He said breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon smirked against his collarbone, “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris’s arms snaked around the back of Ladon’s neck and untied his hair from the low bound ponytail he wore while on duty. The platinum hair cascaded over his shoulders tickled Lynaris’s skin. Gooseflesh appeared. It seemed to please Ladon. He hummed deep in his throat and pressed their bodies closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their need was clear, but still, it didn’t look like Ladon was willing to relent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Lynaris tried again. Hot breath caressed his skin as Ladon let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to think, the first time I had to fight you to get you to admit that you wanted me.” That was all the warning he had before Ladon’s mouth crashed back into his with a ferocity he didn’t expect. He felt as if he was being devoured but in the best possible way. Whatever had taken hold of Ladon, Lynaris wasn’t going to stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon didn’t know what had possessed him but as soon as Ris had stepped beyond the confines of their bedroom door in nothing but a drying cloth, sleep had been the furthest thing from his mind. And then the pleading. What did Lynaris think he was doing by acting like this? Besides the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt had plagued him for weeks after they’d returned to Cobalt and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Lynaris. Gods, he’d been thinking of hardly anything but being with Lynaris before he’d gone on his mission. Then Mecaria had changed everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. I can’t think of her now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris pleaded with him again. He couldn’t stand it. Ladon gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not here. Lynaris deserves better than a quick fuck on the kitchen counter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He maneuvered their bodies away from the living area back towards the bedroom. Their bodies separated, if only for a moment so Ladon could do what Lynaris had already tried to; remove his uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon watched Lynaris’s eyes glaze over with greed as his topcoat came undone and dropped to the floor. It stirred something in him. Something that Lynaris had already coaxed forward with his pleading. It felt primal, like being in the heat of the moment in battle when you stopped thinking and instinct took over. He was going to savor this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drying cloth had dropped in the doorway clearly exposing just how badly Lynaris’s need was. Ladon didn’t hide his admiration of the lean form in front of him. He saw the way it affected his partner, his fingers twitching, itching to touch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make him wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought struck him like a chord. Lynaris was enjoying the anticipation just as much as would enjoy the actual act. Who was Ladon to take that away from him? His undershirt came off slower, leaving his bare chest exposed. Lynaris’s eyes darkened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a bit more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon pretended to fumble with the tie of his belt that held up his trousers. With his eyes now downcast, he could see Lynaris’s foot, his toes gripping the floor in impatience. He had to commend the half-elf. He was showing more restraint that Ladon had wanted to give him credit for. But his voice pierced the air, husky and annoyed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and smiled. It was a smile he knew would stop Lynaris in his tracks. And to his pleasure, the fidgeting stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first it didn’t seem as if Lynaris knew how to respond. He bit his lip. Ladon cocked an eyebrow and gave up the pretense of struggling and let his trousers fall to the floor. He watched Lynaris’s eyes follow and practically hummed in satisfaction when the half-elf’s breath caught in his throat. Ladon advanced on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to answer me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris’s body nearly convulsed as Ladon’s hands rested on him once again, guiding him down onto the bed. Ladon’s breath was calm and steady, completely the opposite of Lynaris’s erratic, quick shuddering ones. His hand slid between the two of them and brushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> past where Lynaris wanted him most. He felt Lynaris arch beneath him and let out a small grunt of disappointment. Ladon grinned and buried his face back in the space between his lover’s neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why?” Lynaris whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why what?” He licked the soft skin beneath Lynaris’s ear. The half-elf shuddered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why are you making me wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time a chuckle escaped him as his hand brushed by again and Lynaris’s body moved to meet him. He spoke barely above a whisper, “Because you made </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait Lynaris. And then being caught up in the moment, I hardly got to savour it. Then you left. I’d give anything to go back and change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris squirmed beneath him, “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon lifted himself and peered down at Lynaris to see his reaction. To his immense pleasure, Lynaris was flushed and frowning. The defiance that reflected back at him only made him more excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was that glimmer of hope again. If he had known that Lynaris was this easy to tease, he’d have done this ages ago. Ladon captured his lover’s lips again and finally settled until their bodies were pressed firmly together. Instead of words, Lynaris tried to use his own body to get what he wanted but Ladon held him in place. It was gratifying to feel him whimper as they kissed but even he had to admit that he couldn’t keep up the pretense of denial much longer. There were steps he needed to take first. It had been far too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Ris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris looked as if he had taken all he could. He squirmed and writhed with his breath coming in quick bursts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vozao</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cry caught Ladon off guard. Lynaris </span>
  <em>
    <span>rarely</span>
  </em>
  <span> used elvish in his presence and when he did, it was usually because he was angry at something. His tone was different though while he had one hand balled into the sheets beneath them. Ladon finally gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyed fina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their joining, despite Lynaris’s protests, was just as slow as the lead up. Ladon shuddered when he could go no further, his breath now nowhere near the calm and steady rhythm it had been in before. This was different from the first time. Lynaris adjusted himself beneath Ladon sending another wave of pleasure through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move. Please, Ladon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His time for denying Ris was over. Ladon gave in to the pleas and moved his body in time with Lynaris’s but instead of being lost in the moment, he watched. He watched every expression that crossed the half-elf’s face and adjusted himself accordingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ris. I want your eyes on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris trembled and arched his back into another thrust but didn’t open his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lynaris. Look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon grabbed Lynaris’s arms with one of his hands and pinned them above his head. He used the other to lift one of his legs, angling for what he knew would spell the end for them both. He slowed down his rhythm until he was barely moving. Lynaris bit his lip and whimpered again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-ladon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris’s eyes opened and revealed the brightest shade Ladon had ever seen them. The sunlight that filtered in through their window reflected back every bit of longing, every bit of desire that Lynaris could probably muster and Ladon was completely undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look away. Never look away from me. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished within moments of each other with Ladon capturing Lynaris’s mouth once more to stifle his loud cries traveling through the open window. When they both stopped shaking, Ladon grinned and placed softer, loving kisses along Lynaris’s jawline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still unsure of whether I should thank the Gods now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris just laughed and wrapped his arms around Ladon, “Well, you’d be thanking them for something other than me making your coffee. It’s cold by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon grinned. Now if he could just spend the rest of his life like this. His smile faded as the afterglow of their activities waned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ris?” He asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris’s body tensed beneath him, “Yes Ladon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-that didn’t bother you, did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of uncertainty was slowly replacing the completeness he had felt. Had he gone too far? Demanded too much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers combed through his hair, “You being confident and demanding?” Lynaris shook his head, “No. I quite enjoyed it, actually. It was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve been in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It was as if the reality of what he’d actually been saying and doing suddenly overcame him and made him nervous that Lynaris hadn’t enjoyed himself at all. The evidence in front of his eyes should have made it painfully clear that he was just being stupid, but somewhere in his mind, the little voice of doubt reared it’s ugly head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladon? Can we talk about what happened back in the fortress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a question Lynaris had asked him a dozen times over the weeks they’d been home. One he really didn’t want to answer, but he knew that it was because Lynaris cared that he kept asking. Hadn’t they been through enough? Couldn’t they just lay in blissful silence and enjoy each other's company?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready yet, Ris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Lynari’s body tense again and the ministrations of his hand stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never going to be ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon propped himself up and glared down at Lynaris but he saw no accusation in his sea glass colored eyes. What he saw was pity, and that hurt even more. He didn’t want Lynaris to pity him. What he wanted was to just be happy and he couldn’t be if Lynaris just kept bringing up the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just leave it alone?” The words came out harsher than he intended and Ladon saw the half-elf flinch. It didn’t stop the tirade that followed though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can’t Ladon. This is the first time in weeks that I’ve seen the old you shine through and I don’t want to lose that again. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re in pain and I want you to know that I feel it too. I feel how much you push down all the anger and disappointment and regret that rears its head on a day to day basis. I watch helplessly as a word, or a phrase or even the sound of a child pushes you somewhere that I can’t reach you and it scares me,” Lynaris reached up with both of his hands to cup Ladon’s face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> scare me but it’s only because I’m so afraid of losing you again that I can’t stand it. I can’t leave it alone because that would require leaving you alone and I won’t do that. I will continue to fight for you every day of my life until it kills me. Ladon Styker, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be ready to talk about it but that doesn’t mean that you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon stared at Lynaris expressionless. He could count on one hand the amount of times someone had put him in his place and the last person he expected it from was his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he flopped over onto his side with Lynaris’s hands still attached to his face. The half-elf rolled with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ladon. Give me a chance to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn't Lynaris realize he'd already helped so much? Every morning he got to wake up knowing that Ris was there by his side. He got to come home from the barracks every evening to a warm meal and a smile. There was so much extra light in his life now that it was hard to imagine that it had ever been dim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon looked into Lynaris’s pleading eyes and knew he’d never be able to resist again. Did the half-elf even know just how much power that look gave him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should start at the beginning then, shouldn’t I?” He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s where you want to,” Lynaris shifted his pillow until he was looking up at Ladon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to at all, but,” Ladon watched as Lynaris’s brow furrowed at him, “You’re right, so stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the fear he’d felt back in the fortress come to the forefront of his mind. He tried to tamp it back down, telling himself that Ris asked for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We left Cobalt the day I sent you that last letter. The sun hadn't even risen when we finally set foot on the trail out of the city. At first, things were quiet but we continued to move slowly and kept an eye out for bandits. That’s what we were told the issue was, unusual bandit activity. Businesses had been complaining for weeks that shipments were being delayed or not arriving at all and when they did, the cart masters were disheveled and oftentimes injured. Our regular patrols found nothing out of the ordinary and that was quickly becoming an issue. Lucky for me that Commander Bowart knew Taigo and I were working our asses off to try to figure it all out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Lynaris’s head. Oddly enough, as much as he didnt want to talk, he already felt some of the stress melting away. Lynaris’s arms snaked around his body and pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week in, we found the first sign of disturbances. Three bodies, unmarked by any visible injuries laid prone next to their empty cart. Taigo couldn’t even detect what had killed them. It set us all on edge. It wasn’t too long after that when we settled into the clearing that would become the beginning of our nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We decided that that clearing would be our center of operations and that we would send out smaller patrol groups from that point. It would be easy for the bandits to spot and avoid thirteen people but groups of two or three would be much harder to avoid. Not to mention we had members of the Grae with us. There were a few run of the mill raids over the next week but nothing like we had come to expect. I think that’s when we all let our guard down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited to see if Lynaris said anything but his partner stayed quiet, gently running his finger up and down Ladon’s spine. So he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was dusk and our last patrol had just returned back to the camp so we could all settle in for the night. Things were peaceful, normal even, but the forest was too quiet. I wish I had thought about that more and realized how wrong it was. Just my first mistake of many. The ground shook first, but it wasn’t like anything we had felt before. Well, you know what it feels like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris nodded but again didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The creatures came first, then Mecaria. The air shimmered and then it was like I lost control of my body. Her voice caressed my skin, warm, comforting, and irresistible. I couldn’t tell where they had come from and I still don't know how she moved us. It’s all like a hazy dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris spoke up, “She’s a tree-walker. Only the most adept of druids are capable of doing it. As far as I know, only Asherah and my mother are able to do it in my clan. Honestly, it’s very lucky our fight with her was as short as it was. Without Sebastian to distract her, none of us would have made it out alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon nodded his agreement and stored the information about tree-walkers for a later time. Lynaris wasn’t quite done talking though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladon, what happened to Callehan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Ris to know he was going to try to avoid that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Callehan was Mecaria’s first show of her real power. I don't know how long we had been traveling but it felt impossibly long. We were camped for the night and because we weren’t under her spell, the creatures were guarding us in cages made of their limbs. All but me that is. Mecaria had singled me out as the party leader and as such, tried to get all of the information out of me she could by any means necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon hesitated, letting the implications of what he said sink in. He didn't want to come right out and say what happened because he was ashamed. His men's lives and the lives so many other people were on the line. What else could he have done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris shivered in his arms and all the muscles in his lean form flexed under his skin. They didn’t relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lynaris?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on Ladon” Anger tinged his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had been with anyone else, Ladon didn't know if he could have, but something about the way that Lynaris’s fingers were taught across his back and the scars that remained there from Mecaria gave him the strength to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had just finished interrogating me when her head snapped towards the opening of her tent. Before I could register what was happening or do anything, my body began moving of its own volition. What was different from before was that I had retained the clarity of my mind. I remember my feet carrying me through the forest faster than I had ever run before and as I closed in Callehan I remember trying to stop. The images of what Mecaria wanted me to do flashed through my mind and I felt like I wanted to be sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the youngest of the men I had picked, very sharp and he knew the area well because he wasn’t a native of Cobalt. His family is from a little farming village not too far from where we camped. The relief in his face when he realized that it was me behind him only made it worse when I caught up. He begged me to stop. He was so afraid, so confused and Mecaria made me watch as I choked the life out of him. I still can’t get her voice out of my head. If I couldn’t keep my men in line, she was going to make me kill them one by one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon took a shuddering breath. There was still so much to get through but Callehan had been a recurring nightmare. Only, it wasn’t only Callehan’s face that existed in that moment. Sometimes it had been Taigo. Other times Velena. Worst of all was when it was Lynaris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take a break if you want,” Lynaris’s voice was soft, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No apologizing Ris. I know I have to do this and I already feel a little better, so thank you.” Ladon ran his fingers through Lynaris’s hair, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris’s melodic laughter filled his heart, “I wonder how many people know that beyond your stormy, tough exterior, you’re really just as vulnerable as the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one but you.” Ladon kissed his partner’s forehead, “Maybe my parents but they don’t quite count, do they?” He mirrored Lynaris’s smile and leaned further down to capture the man’s lips in a passionate kiss. Lynaris immediately responded in kind and the hands that had been softly caressing him now gripped his skin like a lifeline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladon grinned and pulled away leaving Lynaris’s gasping for breath, “Maybe a break wouldn’t be a bad idea? I’ve got a few things in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lynaris’s eyes practically glowed with anticipation. It sent fire running though Ladon’s veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to make me forget what she did to me, Lynaris. I want your face to be the only one I see when I lose control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris shivered and leaned in so there was only a hair’s breadth between them, “However long it takes, I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who needed sleep anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris eased himself from the bed, trying not to wake Ladon in the process. It was early afternoon now, almost time for Brennan to be done with his schooling for the day. He decided it might be a good time to pay the boy a visit. After all, Sebastian was busy working. The older boy had been reluctant to accept Lynaris’s offer of a home in Cobalt, but one look at Brennan, and the young man knew he couldn’t provide for his brother on his own. He had, however, insisted that they have their own place and not intrude upon Ladon and Lynaris’s new domestic life. Lynaris laughed when Sebastian had mentioned he’d been around enough newlyweds to get the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what Lynaris had done with the help of Ladon, and by extension, his parents. Originally, they were to live rent-free but Sebastian was having none of it. Instead, he got himself a job at the general store beneath Ladon’s flat and paid a small portion of his weekly salary to the Stryker family. In turn, they put the money aside for the boy’s futures. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris dressed quietly and surveyed himself in the mirror. He winced at the sight of his neck and sighed. Ladon would have to be a little more careful in the future but it didn’t stop him from smiling as he made his way to the street below. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt was still as busy as it ever was despite the fact that as a trade city, it was out of the way. With the mountains bordering it to the North and East, and the density of Furro Woods to the South, it was an isolated city but held many important resources to the area. Namely, the lumber from the forest and the raw ore brought in from the mountains. People traveled from all over to get their hands on these raw materials. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The end of winter was quickly approaching leaving the streets a muddy and slippery mess but that didn’t stop anyone from going about their normal business. Such was the way of the people of Cobalt. They were hearty, lively people who celebrated whenever they could, for whatever reason they could and worked even harder than Lynaris had ever imagined a people could. It was a stark contrast to the languid way the veil worked. It wasn’t that the clan didn’t work hard, they just did it in a different way. More magic, less actual heavy lifting. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed as if something was always under construction in the city. As Lynaris sidled through the streets on the way to Brennan’s school, there were three buildings under repair and another being built. Shouts from the workers carried through the air over the constant bag of hammers. He’d hardly ever heard so much noise. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bell tower at the barracks chimed three and just up the road, a flood of children poured into the street. A bouncing ball of sandy blonde hair stood out among all the dark-haired children around him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brennan!” Lynaris called.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy turned in surprise, “Ris!” He bolted in a straight line through the crowd and lept into Lynaris’s arms, “Are we going to the barracks today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris laughed as he caught the boy but shook his head, “No. Ladon had to do a night patrol last night so he’s at home sleeping. How about we visit the stables instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan’s eyes lit up. If there was one place in all of Cobalt he loved more than the barracks, it was the stables. Lynaris couldn’t blame him. Though it mostly contained workhorses, the stable held its fair share of cavalry beasts too, as well as ones the general public could rent if they didn’t wish to travel by foot. The lightest and fastest of them had been bred to make it to Furro Fields in less than ten days.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, Ris! Maybe they’ll let me ride one!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that. You might have to earn that privilege from the stable master.” Lynaris set Brennan down and set off in the direction of the stables, “So, what did you get to learn about today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan, who had not quit jumping around, spun in a circle and landed again, “Nothing super exciting, just normal maths and reading. History was kind of fun though. We got to learn about Nyx Csilla and the way they defeated Baliesto.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lynaris asked encouragingly. He, of course, had heard the story countless times before but Brennan’s enthusiasm was infectious. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that Tallo was a criminal before he joined up with them? Cybele caught him trying to steal their horses and instead of killing him she made him help carry their belongings. And did you know that Eslyn came from across the Villmow Sea? She was already a celebrated warrior when she arrived and just happened to be in the right place at the time. Oh! And Cybele! She’s a half-elf like you are Lynaris. I wonder if you’re related.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, alright, slow down there Bren,” Lynaris laughed, “I doubt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cybele and I are related, and please, remember to address her as such if Ladon’s around.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan nodded again, “Yes, Lynaris. Sorry. I won’t forget again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A glint of pride reflected in Lynaris’s eyes as he ruffled the boy’s hair. It was an odd feeling though not unpleasant. Gods help whoever tried to do the child wrong and Lynaris were to find out about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the stable, they heard a call. “Good Afternoon Master Makatza, Brennan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris shook his head, “How many times do I have to insist that you just call me by my name Tobi?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you get it through your thick skull that because you are with Master Stryker you are due the same honorifics as him… within earshot of the public that is.” Tobi grinned and let out a boisterous laugh that carried down the street. It turned a few heads.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let us move indoors where I don’t have to deal with your insufferable names.” Lynaris returned the smile. It never changed with this man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or should I start calling you Master Stryker as well, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris flushed, unable to find a way to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan tried to help, “Would that just be confusing? Ris looks nothing like Ladon. Why would you call him Stryker?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bless this pure innocent child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi laughed again, “Don’t you worry about that there, squirt. I’ll tell yeh what you can worry about though. Soto’s stall needs a cleaning and I reckon that if mayhaps, someone did a good enough job, I might be persuaded to let him go out on a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir! Right away, sir!” Brennan dashed off toward the far end of the stables where the tack shed and equipment were located.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi and Lynaris’s eyes followed the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ve done a good job with him, Ris. Though, I definitely didn’t peg you as the parental type,” Tobi gave him a sidelong glance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m not.” Lynaris crossed his arms, “I’m the furthest thing from a parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh? And that’s why Seb looks up to you and Bren there hangs on your every word. Not to mention their need to find ways to impress you and make you proud of them. Of course, that’s not how children act towards their parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris looked at Tobi dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me that you didn’t notice. Lynaris, I watched the two of you approach the stables. How can you not see the way Brennan looks at you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a kid! He looks at everyone like that. Brennan is a sponge and a willing learner who wants to know everything all at once. He’s overflowing with energy and it’s got to go somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi gave him another look, “You care about the boys, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” Lynaris said, almost offended that Tobi even asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care about the boys so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Lynaris was left without words. He gestured with his hands, making indiscriminate noises until he finally sighed and shoved his hands into his cloak pockets, “I suppose at first it was because I felt like I owed it to them after what happened to their parents. I didn’t cause Mecaria but I felt partly responsible because I didn't do more after my first encounter with one of her creatures. And then, I didn’t even defeat her. Tyrtle did. In the end, I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. He even stood up for me when Ladon was falling apart. How could I leave the two of them to fend for themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris sighed again, “Now, I want them to be happy, to succeed in whatever it is that they set their minds to and I’m willing to help them however I can. Bren wants to be just like Ladon and I couldn’t think of a better person for him to emulate. I think  Sebastian is still trying to figure it all out. He’s got a good head on his shoulders though so I doubt it will take long.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi nodded as if pleased with himself before turning towards the tack shed. He pulled down Soto’s gear as Brennan’s voice carried down the stable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Tobi! I’m done,” He bounded into sight and stopped before the two men, “I even brushed Soto down.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You show good initiative young Brennan. You’ll make yourself a fine officer one day.” Tobi beamed and handed the boy the tack, “Lynaris, why don’t you take Langston and the two of you have a nice jaunt outside the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan could hardly contain himself as he looked back and forth between Lynaris and Tobi. Lynaris smiled and titled his head back in the directions of the horse's stalls. The boy took off again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t change what you’re doing Ris. I didn’t bring it up to scare you, I just thought you were fully aware. Should have known better seeing as how it took you and Ladon how long to hook up?” Tobi nudged Lynaris with a smile, “Seriously though, you’re doing a great job for someone who didn’t even plan on being a parental figure. Keep it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris smiled shyly, grabbed Langston’s tack and made his way to the horse’s stall. Brennan was already almost done with Soto’s. His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he tightened the belly band. Soto stood patiently waiting for the young man. Langston, on the other hand, pawed impatiently on the door as Lynaris approached.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that now,” Lynaris chuckled as he let himself in. Langston could pretty much be considered Lynaris’s horse. It seemed as if the half-elf was the only one who could handle the bay’s temperament. “The sooner you stand still, the sooner I can get you saddled and we can be on our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Langston stilled, though his flank still twitched from time to time as Lynaris got him set.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” Brennan asked as his head peeked over the side of the stall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get Lang to calm down like that. None of the other stable hands can get near him half the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s where my arcane talent comes in. Sort of. I back what I’m saying up with a few touches of magic and he calms right down, but not always. I can talk at him all I want but it doesn’t mean he’s going to listen. I think the stable hands try to be too rough with him when he misbehaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that something I can learn to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris shrugged as they both led their horses from the stable, “Honestly? I don’t know. The Elder’s of my clan tested us for magical ability when we were young but I wouldn’t know what to look for if I tried to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan’s smile faded a little as Lynaris talked. He didn’t want to tell the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> outright but Lynaris knew that the arcane arts rarely showed themselves in humans. Ladon was the one who told him so but Lynaris couldn't stand to see Bren so disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, sometimes a bond can be better than magic. Just look at the way Soto follows you with barely any direction at all. And I bet that he requires little touch for you to get him going where you want him to while riding.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See. Now, are we here to walk these boys or ride them?” Lynaris mounted just outside the city gates and waited for Brennan to do the same. With no warning to the younger boy, Ris let Lang have his head and they shot off into the open fields. He heard the surprised shout from Bren followed by the thunderous beat of Soto’s hooves not long after as they raced head to head. Laughter filled the air between them. Before too long they reigned in and slowed to a walk picking their way along the rocky landscape of the foothills. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan’s hesitant voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them, “Ris, can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris nudged Langston closer to Soto, “Of course. Bren, you know you can talk to me about anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Brennan nodded as he twisted his reins between his hands, “I know they’re not d-- g-gone…” He took a deep breath, “I know they’re not gone the way mine are, but do you miss your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Lynaris had been on his feet instead of riding Langston, he would have stopped in his tracks. Tyrtle had mentioned more than once that Brennan had refused to talk about the death of their parents and it was beyond the realm of sensitive subjects for the boy. Lynaris knew he needed to be careful about how he proceeded. It wasn’t a subject he had much experience in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s only natural don’t you think? To miss someone who isn’t around anymore?” He looked at Bren out of the corner of his eye to judge the boy’s reaction. It was minimal but he saw the slight downward turn of his face, “Leaving them was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do and sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing. Maybe there was some other way I could have left without effectively banishing myself. Who knows… but yes, I miss them very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss mine Ris…” Brennan sniffed, “I miss them so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy dissolved into such heart wrenching sobs that Lynaris immediately stopped their horses and lifted Brennan from his saddle. He moved instinctually, gently wrapping his arms around Bren and cradling him against his shoulder. It made for an awkward seat in his saddle but Langston stood still, only briefly dropping his head to munch on the small tufts of grass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Bren. I know.” Lynaris’s eyes pricked with moisture. He never knew his heart could hurt so much for someone else’s loss. He spoke in a hushed whisper, “There’s nothing I can say to make the pain go away, but I wish I could. I wish you didn’t have to hurt like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for the next five minutes until Brennan cried himself out. He wiped his eyes and adjusted himself in Lynaris’s lap, “I feel better now. Thank you Ris.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris kept Brennan’s head tucked under his chin. He didn’t want the child to see the tears still in his eyes, “I’m not them, and I know I can’t replace them, but I’m always going to be here for you.” He felt arms wrap around his torso and hug him tight. Something about that simple action drove home what Tobi had been telling him. Lynaris hugged Brennan back just a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of you I realized how much I missed them,” Brennan sat back and looked up at Lynaris, “I don’t even know if I thanked you for rescuing me, so thank you… for everything. I wanna make you proud and do my best to make sure I can protect myself next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lynaris couldn’t help but smile and ruffle the boy’s hair, “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” He set Bren back in his own saddle, “You still have a lot to learn and there’s no shame in just being a child. Even if that means having a good cry. Some adults could learn that lesson too. So, we’ve had our serious business, now let’s have some fun. Race you back to Cobalt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soto’s ears perked up at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>race</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then he was off. Brennan was a natural rider and took to the ground eating gallop with an ease that Lynaris envied. Lynaris urged Langston into a similar lope but held back just enough to still give the illusion that he was trying. He would never catch Brennan. The cool air of the rapidly approaching evening filled Lynaris’s lungs and cleared his head. He felt free. He felt alive. And most of all, he felt complete.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Elvish Lore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just background information about the way MY elves function and a small more in-depth look at the twins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lithe in body and often tall, Elves are the foremost magical beings of the world. With a natural talent for the arcane arts and an uncannily long life span, they spend the majority of it isolated to themselves. They are a proud people oftentimes found to be obnoxiously so by other races. Rather than live in one large congregation, each of the First Families spread themselves throughout the world into individual clans. They fancy themselves keepers of all knowledge, though they only interacted with other races if a need arose. Inevitably mixing occurred. This was frowned upon as a general rule and usually resulted in either a very rough life inside the clan or a very lonely one outside of it. Least liked among the elves were humans. They seemed a mundane and less efficient attempt of copying the Elven design with their minuscule life spans and their predilection for bonding themselves to one another in singular pairs. Elves found no need for this type of bond. It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy each other’s company or even crave it, but living such long lives could be tiresome if spent with the wrong people. That’s not to say that a bond couldn’t form. It just took on a special name and they were so few and far in between that the elves began to think them magical in nature. Solveil; the home for one’s soul and oftentimes thought of as a soul that had been split in half during another lifetime finally becoming one again. Many other races adopted the concept but none skewed it so far from its true meaning than humans. They called them “soulmates” which would have been fine if not for the fact that the term was often used as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than something that was real. Not to mention that humans rarely ever had an ounce of magical energy about them. Yet another mark against their kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as maturity is concerned, the structure of age is one that is difficult to comprehend and pinpoint among the Elven kind. Childhood seems to end somewhere around fifteen years where they are then considered young adults until about the midpoint of their first century. Over the first five or six years of their young adult lives, they spend time training for any number of jobs depending on their skills and wishes. By the time they are 20, they should be settled into their first role in service to the clan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each clan is run by an Elder Council composed of the Lead Ranger, the Arch Druid and three elected members who serve in ten year terms. They can be re-elected indefinitely and can be released from service at any time. An intermediary election can be held at that point to fill the vacancy. The clans themselves are independent from one another and for the most part are not held to any centralized laws or governing styles other than the Elder Council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Veil is the equivalent of an elven city. Rather than clearing land for their homes, elves use the land and depending on the terrain you'd never know you were in a veil, if you could make it that far. Their cities are called such because of the magic that protects them. It’s literally a veil of arcane energy that surrounds the main living areas and up to a few miles out. These protections are woven from the magical ability of every member of the clan that lives within it. In addition to the magic, each clan designates scouts both within and outside of the actual veil. They are the equivalent of guards, patrolling the border and ensuring the safety of every clan member. Take this safety a step further, there is an elite group of scouts known as Rangers. They are employed directly by the Elder Council to eliminate potential threats to the veil. These Rangers are exceptional when it comes to their skills in stealth, accuracy and intel gathering. Joining their ranks is one of the most prestigious places within the clan structure. Wealth is of no matter to eleves, though they still keep a treasury of sorts in cas the need arises to mingle with the rest of the world but knowledge and skill hold all power among the veil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parchwood Veil does not function any differently though they are probably one of the more isolated clans, living far to the north on the Arwana Peninsula. They are a fairly small clan, numbering between 300-400 members but where they lack in number they make it up in arcane talent. Nearly all of its members rank as master class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because their closest neighbors are human, Parchwood, much to their displeasure, has more interaction with them than pretty much any other clan. They do try to limit trips they make but the ore from the mountains doesn’t come easy and they would much rather let the humans do all the work. All they have to do is trade in furs and dried meats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the rise and incursion of Baliesto, Parchwood Veil was left relatively unscathed with the exception of a small scuffle near the northwestern border. Garrett Makatza, member of the Grae of Cobalt, was separated from his team and left to die by Baliesto’s men. Despite the protests from the Elder Council, Keitha, an Adept class druid and one of the most powerful of the clan, brough the injured human to the Veil and he never left. Garrett and Keitha would become the parents to a set of twins; one boy and one girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynera, born within the twenty-third hour of the ninth month on the twelfth day. She would come into the world with a fierce cry that shook the very roots of their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaris, on the other hand, waited to make his debut until after day change. Born in the first hour in the ninth month on the thirteenth day, he came quietly and with little effort as if they world simply welcomed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world may have, but the veil did not. It was clear from the moment the two were born that they were merely exactly half of each of their parents. There had been a hope that they would solely take after their mother but their auburn hair and rounded ears dashed it. Eirian, Keitha’s brother, tried more than once to convince his sister to do away with the mongrels but she would not listen. She loved Garrett and she would love these children as well. There were those in the clan that tolerated the twin’s existence, even came to the point of accepting it as they grew. They proved to be no different from any of the other children in the clan. But the Elders and those whose livelihoods depended on a stron, young generation still had a bitter taste in their mouths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the twins grew, they fought to prove themselves time and time again. Only Lynera actually succeeded more than once. Near their sixth birthday, their mother brought them to the Camber to have their abilities tested; their arcane abilities to be specific. Under the eyes of the Elder Council, they were instructed to complete simple tasks such as creating a spark or making a stick sprout a leaf. Lynera exceeded all expectations, performing much as any full blooded elf would. Lynaris, on the other hand, struggled and failed to emit any sparks. He managed to get the stick to burst into flame but no one was ever able to determine whether it had been intentional or a fluke burst of power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of this eased the opinions of the twins. Even though Lynera had demonstrated promising power and control, the Elders always seemed to expect less of her. No matter how hard she pushed herself and proved that she was as capable as any of the other students, the clan still only felt she was half of what she should be. Lynera used this doubt to fuel her though. She forced herself past it and revelled in their shocked faces when she came out on top again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But magic wasn’t everything to the clan. The bow, favored weapon among hunters and the scouts, could be learned and taught to anyone but the precision and accuracy the Ranger’s strived for could only be described as an inane talent. This was where Lynaris excelled. At the age of ten, after struggling through four years of lessons and mental anguish at the hands of Asherah, Lynaris sought out his father. If he couldn’t be elvish enough, then maybe he could be human enough. His father encouraged him to continue his arcane lessons there were many days that they two of them wandered the edge of the veil, hunting and letting Lynaris learn the way of the woodlands around them. Lynera occasionally joined them but it was only out of necessity for her other lessons. Normally it would have been Eirian in charge but he avoided the twins and truth be told, probably would have left them to the wolves, literally. It was better that their father was the one to give their survival training. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>